


【All铁】镜面二构（ABO）（原名《单身奶爸》）

by Parad0X



Category: Ironman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 110,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 主要是一个妮妮奶孩子的科幻故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

Chapter1

“店里每天九点开门，你的职责是在那之前把一切打扫干净，包括桌椅、咖啡机还有后厨，当然哈里会帮你，但前台只有你们两个人，一般中午的时候人会多起来，那是你们最忙碌的时候，我有空的话也会来帮忙，但你要知道——是有空的话，主要还是靠你。”托尼絮絮叨叨半天，发现对面没有吭过一声，下意识抬眼。

他把那孩子吓坏了还是怎么的？托尼搔了下胡子，扬眉：

“有什么问题吗？”

“No！”彼得把头摇成拨浪鼓，艰难地吞下口水：“您给的报酬很丰厚，这些工作很合理。”

“嗯哼，”托尼自诩是个慷慨的老板，但这不妨碍他研究这个要把脸烧起来的小家伙，他看着真小，成年了吗？托尼不得不再看眼他的身份资料确保自己不会因为雇佣童工而被起诉。

“我，我成年了，21岁。”

“Nice，”托尼盖上他的简历，笑着：“21岁先生，你什么时候可以到岗呢？”

彼得觉得自己紧张得说不出话，事实上舌头也就只能操作几个单词，于是结结巴巴地回答：

“随，随时，Mr..呃，艾德温.”

“我可不是压榨员工的资本家，”托尼指了指他的背包：“别落课，放学以后过来吧。”

彼得把摊在桌子上的一切卷进自己的书包，猝然起立时带出椅子和地面摩擦的巨响，弄得托尼一愣，他脸上烧得更厉害了：

“抱歉...我，那个...拜？！”他尴尬地举起右手摆了摆，左脚绊右脚地往门口跌撞，几次险些栽倒在地，那对眼珠子显然没招呼在看路上。

“噗——”托尼大笑：“冷静点体操男孩，这可不是训练场。”

彼得终于稳住自己的身体，懊恼地搔头，在门口犹犹豫豫没有离开。

“还有什么问题？”托尼跟着出来送他。

彼得悄悄把贴在门口玻璃上的招聘启事撕了下来，盯着托尼半天，露出期期艾艾的表情：

“我知道这个问题很唐突，但以前没有人说过您很像...”

“斯塔克？商业杂志上的那个。”托尼无奈地耸耸肩：

“一开始有，所以你看店名，”他指着门口的招牌——STAR，没有K，狡黠一笑：“精明的商人从不放过任何一个可以宣传单噱头，但后来他的脸越来越少出现在媒体上，就几乎没有人了。”

托尼佯装遗憾地叹了口气，令这个单纯的大男孩面色一紧，于是收到一份郑重其事的安慰：

“一切都会好起来的。”

这个叫彼得的帕克实在太有意思了，托尼心里发笑，却露出无辜的神色：

“Yeah，我猜之后得靠菜单取胜了，全指望你了kid.”

正常人都能听出的揶揄，然而帕克先生今天似乎和正常绝缘了，他用力地点着头，丝毫不觉得这有什么奇怪：

“我不会让您失望的。”

他完全忘了自己应聘的只是一份扫地打杂的活儿，咖啡师和主厨都另有其人。这小孩真诚得让托尼都快感到愧疚了，在得到他拍着胸脯的保证后，托尼站在原地目送他，少年似乎觉得让老板这样做天大的殊荣，值得他用后脑勺识别路况直到撞上一根灯柱。

托尼听到那结结实实的一声，保证那痛极了。

“我很好，totally OK！”

————————

如果智商也是这份工作的参考值的话，彼得今天的表现绝对拿不下这份兼职，他是个就读于MIT拿着奖学金却依旧过的紧巴巴的穷学生，虽然托尼出手阔绰，但也只是在打杂工范围内的阔绰，对他的生活水平提升而言杯水车薪。

彼得的朋友完全无法理解他为什么找了这么一份活儿。

“你完全有本事找到更棒的！”内德在他耳边低声咆哮，老天，快把安德鲁教授的目光引过来了，彼得头也没偏一下就用书把他的脸压回去。

内德尤不罢休：“菲尔斯教授给出的条件就很好，你还能自由使用那间实验室！”

“内德，你对这道题有看法？”内德被叫起来，纯属活该，彼得暗暗翻了个白眼，在身旁小胖子干杵着傻笑的时候把答案递过去，成功帮他蒙混过关，顺便也挡住他喋喋不休的嘴。

下课以后就没那么好对付了，彼得恨不得抱头就走，碍于发小的全面围堵，只得硬着头皮回话。

“一见钟情？！”内德发出杀猪叫，惊得彼得忙用手堵他的嘴：

“小声点，你想这层楼的人都听到？”他把自己和内德拽出教室，一路都在赔笑。

“老兄我对你一见钟情完全没有意见，但是对象？”他和内德躲进无人的角落，内德的嘴机关炮一样发动起来：

“你是谁？你才21岁，一个刚分化的新鲜alpha，学校里一半的教授都希望你加入他们的项目，更别说你还是蜘蛛侠！我告诉过你复仇者迟早会找上你的...唔唔唔。”

“安静，你真的想所有人听见吗？！”彼得无比后悔让自己的小秘密被他撞破。

“OK，OK...”内德声音低下来：

“我冷静了，你也冷静点，想想你刚刚说的，那是个四十多？还是五十多的男性Omega？甚至还带着一个女儿，想想那家伙的alpha，且不论你们合不合适，勾引别人的Omega这不道德！”

彼得翻了个白眼，低声道：“我调查过，艾德温先生目前单身。”

“再怎么单身他也被标记过了！想想那些清纯的Omega，你已经忘了利兹？就算不是利兹，我发誓我看见隔壁系的特瑞莎向你抛媚眼了。”

“什么？！那时候她只是在滴眼药水...好了不谈这个，你没见过他，我理解你现在的想法。”

“我就算见过他想法也不会改变，看在老天的份上，他几乎和梅一样大了！你才多大点？你准备好当另一个孩子的父亲了吗？”

“我会学！”彼得一脸认真，“感谢你提醒我，我得在书单里加几本儿童心理学。”

“你没听到我吗？那是个中年、男性、被标记过、有一个孩子的Omega！”

“Yeah，yeah，yeah，我听到你了，当然这些都是我和你说的。”

“作为好朋友我不赞成你的选择。”

彼得静了静，正眼对着内德：“我不需要你赞成，但别让我后悔把这一切告诉你好么，我成年了，你也是，我们出席了彼此的成人礼，我早就有权力决定自己的人生。”

内德气势弱下来：“我知道，我没想干涉你...就只是，万一你以后后悔呢？他也许是个漂亮的Omega...可还能漂亮多久呢？”

“什么？你在担心这个？我不是因为脸！”这话听着真没说服力，彼得自己都脸红了，面对一个刚认识，仅拥有字面资料和不足一小时的交谈，是啊，帕克先生钦慕这位Omega的人格魅力——非常令人信服。

内德怀疑地看着他。

彼得知道这没办法通过语言解释，解释起来太牵强，就像上帝的指引，他在路口看见他在自己的咖啡厅里喝咖啡，仅一眼就够了。

无关美貌与否，甚至与性别无关，就只是...彼得哑口无言，他像被命运摆弄的玩偶，无法自己却心甘情愿地靠近他。

他知道他们之间有很多障碍，天杀的在他从那个路口走到那间名为“星空”的咖啡店的几十米内他就罗列清楚了，其中最大的一个——

他被一只蜘蛛咬了，有了个秘密身份，从此更担心这个身份的暴露，因为他比之前多了一个致命的软当。

不是说他后悔成为蜘蛛侠...也不是说他想成为复仇者，虽然内德说得对，纽约的联盟肯定盯上他了，找上来只是时间问题，尤其是联盟失去钢铁侠以后，他的身份也许会为更多人所知道。

他不安全，他的身边也不安全，彼得早不是当初刚获得能力的未成年，他知道这点。

他也许该自觉地当一个暗恋者，可上帝那个混球让他看到了托尼贴出来的招聘广告，他轻而易举地就从旁边的店主嘴里知道是因为照顾女儿分身乏术。哦他需要帮助，守护这一街区的好邻居之魂蠢蠢欲动，再加上他看到了托尼和摩小根的相处，他确信那一秒他的灵魂被精准击中。

于是就有了开头那一幕。

————————

但有时候小镇好邻居这一身份的确令人困扰。

彼得不幸在上班第一天迟到了，带着焦头烂额，他咋呼呼闯进咖啡厅，好在已经没什么人，所以能欣赏他被头罩弄得乱糟糟的发型的只有托尼。

那家伙啜着咖啡，傲慢地瞄他一眼，哼了一声：

“你该庆幸摩根说喜欢你，不然以今天的表现我就该开了你。”

彼得紧张兮兮地蹲在他面前，配着糟乱的打扮，浑像一只无家可归的小狗：

“我很抱歉艾德温先生，真的很抱歉，没什么借口，但我真的...很需要这份工作。”去接近你。彼得咽下后面的话，眼神十足十的哀求。

托尼打量了一下他廉价的T恤，啧了一声，没说自己刚刚一直担心他是不是路上出了什么意外，沉着脸指了指墙角：

“那你得做出点行动证明。”

彼得麻溜地拿起清扫工具，托尼没有照管他的意思，自顾自溜到不知哪。彼得正有些遗憾，却突然从桌底下扫出一团粉嘟嘟的玩意儿——

“别动，交出你的武器！”带着红色小手套的女孩钻出来，奶声奶气威胁着。

彼得四顾一圈，发现店里只有他和她，干巴巴地哇哦一声，就老老实实缴械了。

小姑娘得意地笑了下，摇着轻易得到的战利品：“你就是彼得？”

彼得蹲下来：“我就是彼得...我是说如果店里就一个彼得的话。”

“店里也只有一个摩根。”小姑娘指了指自己：“这个摩根知道你的小秘密。”

摩根鬼鬼祟祟地扫视着店里，凑近彼得：“我看见你荡过来了，荡到房子后面。”

彼得后心一凉，那可真不是个小秘密！

他们面色严肃地对视半晌，彼得没想出什么好主意，只得没出息地向才五岁的小女孩询问：

“...呃...你会帮我保守这个秘密吗？”

“你会帮我偷果汁冰棍吗？就在冰箱里。”摩根眨巴着眼睛。

“你是说瞒着艾德温先生？”彼得有些犹豫，他也担心小丫头的牙。

“拜托~”摩根揪着裙摆，可怜巴巴。

“OK，好的，我投降，果汁冰棍，成交。”

“Yeah！”摩小根跳了一下，彼得眼疾手快用手护住她的脑袋省的撞上桌子，她毫不知感恩地抱了抱他：

“你荡来荡去的小秘密，成交。”

“摩小根！”托尼的声音从后厨传来，小摩根还窝在彼得怀里：

“我在这里被彼得挟持了。”

What The Hell？彼得无辜地看着怀里，小公主冲他做了个口型：“秘密。”

彼得紧上嘴巴。

看到托尼出现，“绑匪”和他的“肉票”齐齐做了个蠢兮兮的剪刀手，惹来一个难以忍受的白眼。

托尼，当然，他终于不是最幼稚的那一个了。

 

_____  
至今依旧对小公主的奶名感到迷惑，whatever...


	2. Chapter 2

继“荡来荡去的果汁冰棍”协议达成以后，摩小根和彼得这对新出炉的犯罪搭档在这条路上高歌猛进，咖啡厅后来已经无法承载他们的“罪行”，他们把作案领域扩展到两条街外的哈根达斯店，顺便还有芝士汉堡。

在蹩脚的作案多次露出马脚，不管是摩小根的撒娇还是彼得的装可怜都不再奏效的时候，他们就得出血带个双层芝士的牛肉汉堡回来贿赂法官托尼。

好在托尼是个相当嘴硬心软的家伙，口口声声这次绝不会轻易放过，但检查了小摩根的小奶牙还白生生地整齐排列在牙床上，暂时没出现任何坏牙迹象的时候，又会轻轻放下。

 

这是个糟糕的榜样，小丫头以后吃定他了，托尼这么对自己说。但有什么办法呢？他瞪向彼得，然后又来——那对湿漉漉的狗狗眼，托尼抓狂了，不知道自己是雇了个帮手还是领养了个孩子，老天，摩小根一个就够他心力交瘁了，再来一个？他瞪彼得的眼神更加凶狠了。

 

“我保证有随时检查她的牙齿，”彼得蹲下来和小摩根击掌：“它们漂亮极了。”

 

“滚一边去小鬼。”托尼也蹲下来，顺道将彼得和自己宝贝闺女隔开，开始训话：“我们上次怎么说来着？”

 

“但我不是从冰箱里拿的。”摩小根无辜地绞着手指，她言而有信的。

 

失策，掌握着摩小根经济大权的他压根没想到她能获得这样的外援，于是又把彼得拽回来：“我给你的工资太高了？”

 

“No...yes...”彼得的眼珠子转了两圈，好吧，他在托尼的注视下感到愧疚了。

 

“对不起爹地，是我威胁彼得的，我不会再这样做了。”摩小根低着头拱进托尼怀里，尽管年纪小，但她每次都能精准把握托尼佯怒和真生气的界限，在那之前及时扑火——虽然接下去一段时间要告别果汁冰棍、冰激凌、甜甜圈、小蛋糕还有芝士汉堡，但惹托尼生气？

 

她在他怀里发出沮丧的叹息。

 

“你知道自己真的很擅长这一招，是吧。”托尼的下巴靠在她脑袋顶，口气已经妥协：“作为惩罚，你今天中午的午饭是生菜卷牛心菜。”

 

哇哦，听起来真难吃，彼得无不同情地望向小摩根。

 

“还有你，kid！”托尼抱着摩根站起来，顺便把彼得也从地上拽起来。

 

“什么？好的，艾德温先生，需要我现在去买菜么？”彼得站直了，露出诚意十足的讨好笑容，蜘蛛侠无所畏惧。

 

托尼为他的识相笑了一声：“我确信你现在去能赶得上。”

 

“生菜没办法卷牛心菜，它们都是生菜。”摩小根脆生生的抗议从托尼怀里传出来。

 

“哦怎么？你想把牛心菜换成蝈蝈，我记得这是你最喜欢的菜。”托尼信口胡诌，递了个眼神给彼得，就把小摩根抱回屋里。

 

“是你喜欢的菜。”

 

“真的？是谁介绍给我的？”彼得隔老远也能听见父女俩拌嘴的声音，他脸上挂着引人回头的傻笑，脚步快起来。

 

——————————————

 

当然日子并不总像在咖啡店里的那么有趣。

 

作为系里炙手可热的天才，他在托尼的强制要求下更新了以前不修边幅的形象，女孩子冲他抛媚眼的几率着实提升了不少。

 

约会邀请也多了起来，尤其在身边有内德这个大嘴助攻的情况下，那天他从星空咖啡厅回学校一路上都有人用揶揄的眼神注视他。

 

感谢内德，他帮他答应了女神苏珊的联谊晚会邀约。

 

棒极了，这个晚上他本来可以借着给摩小根送玩具的理由到托尼家里，现在这一切都毁了。

 

“老兄，你这副死了爹妈的表情是怎么回事？那是苏珊！整个MIT没有一个雄性会拒绝苏珊的邀请。”内德大概也有点心虚，话格外的多。

 

彼得哼哼了两声，还是兴致不高的样子：“不用你提醒，我的确父母双亡。”

 

“我没这个意思，但就一个晚上...你要是失约，惹苏珊生气了，她的追求者不会让你之后好过的。”

 

“多亏了你，要是你不答应就没那么多事了！”彼得从桌子上拿了一杯酒精汽水，一口气咕噜完，面色依旧没有好转。一路上有很多人来打招呼，彼得在MIT某种程度上算得上风云人物，那种频繁拒绝各大教授实验室邀请的那种。教授们很惜才，尽管没得到彼得却依旧对他赞不绝口，这种学业上的优异的确让人刮目相看。

 

“整理一下你的表情，苏珊来了！”内德一肘过去，面上绽开一朵灿烂的肉花，向阳的那种，彼得简直不忍直视。

 

Fine！彼得露出商业假笑，和托尼对待不喜欢的客人时如出一辙，摩小根也学了两分神似，大抵是一脉相承的。

 

“Oh，看看谁来了，彼得，他们说没人能请到你，看来我很荣幸。”苏珊把他手里的酒精汽水摘掉，笑的成熟妩媚，状似不经意地撩了撩头发，一股幽香弥散开——

 

彼得闻到了那股混杂着Omega信息素的香水味，身边人也是，有人露出痴迷的眼神，但彼得只是觉得——上帝啊，这太浓烈了，在蜘蛛感应下这简直接近生化武器。

 

为此，他悄悄退了一步，给彼此留出空间。这举动在苏珊眼里相当绅士，她的笑里多了两分真心实意：

 

“跳舞吗？”

 

“跳！”内德在他背后狠狠一推，忙不迭替他答应下来。

 

彼得瞪他一眼，张着嘴没能拒绝，苏珊就拽起他的领带把他带进舞池，周围起哄的口哨和欢呼此起彼伏，可以想象明天会有多少闲言碎语讲起今晚和苏珊共舞的事。

 

好在他裤兜里的手机歇斯底里震动起来，那简直救了他一命。彼得给了苏珊一个抱歉的眼神：

 

“Sorry，是个紧急电话。”

 

苏珊皱着眉，瞥了眼屏幕上的来电提醒——星空下的小公主？这是什么黏糊糊的爱称，她倒了胃口，礼貌地放开彼得。

 

“Hi，小公主，你救了我一命。”彼得走到人群边缘，死里逃生的口气唏嘘。

 

“彼得...”小摩根的声音带着哭腔，彼得紧张起来：

 

“是是是，我在，怎么了？”

 

“爹地他...你能过来一下吗，爹地不舒服。”

 

——————————————————

 

托尼艾德温，为左邻右舍所熟知的中年单身Omega，带着一个五岁的小姑娘独自开咖啡店过日子。

 

谈到Omega这个身份，认真的他只能回答一句这是个操蛋的性别，这个性别唯一的好处就是给他带来了摩根，然而后遗症却是无穷尽的。说句丢脸的话，他完全不记得自己的alpha如今在哪高就，人间还是天堂都不确定，摩根算起来应该是那种酒后乱性的产物，当然，托尼更愿意将其称之为恩赐。

 

他对过去的记忆很模糊了，也懒得费心思回想，把摩根带大已经够他费心费力，往事不可追，这是哪个先哲给的建议，非常明智。

 

但每隔一段时间他不得不绞尽脑汁回忆那个在他生命中缺席的alpha，顺便在心里骂他一百遍杀千刀的。如每个Omega都会遇到的问题，发情期，对于一个被标记过，却依旧过着我行我素单身生活的Omega而言，发情期会比曾经更加复杂难熬。

 

托尼其实也心有戚戚，他给自己注射了两针抑制剂，见效不大，最后不得已给自己用上了抑制栓。那冷冰冰的玩意钉进生殖腔以后在一定程度上缓解了发情的症状，身上的Omega信息素已经淡不可察了，托尼舒了口气，抬眼却看见镜子里自己白得像鬼一样的脸色。

 

这样出去肯定得把摩小根吓得够呛，他洗了把脸，用力在脸上拍出点血色，拖着软绵绵的脚步往浴室门走。

 

很少有Omega用抑制栓，这玩意在明面上甚至不允许流通，它强大的副作用以及糟糕的体验感让绝大部分娇滴滴的Omega对它敬而远之，托尼算体会到了，那玩意像把锥子咬在后腔，他只走了几步就疼出一身冷汗。他不得不深呼吸几次，又换了套衣服，才扶着墙慢慢挪出浴室。

 

好不容易走到卧室门口就看见摩小根还没睡下，正抱着玩具熊和故事书在床上等他。

 

哦宝贝，托尼的心瞬间化成一滩水，但今天真不是个讲故事的好日子。发情热和抑制剂在他身体里拼杀，每个细胞都又疼又热，然而骨子里却发寒，托尼隐隐感觉这次有些不对劲，但许是年纪大了也不一定...

 

“Hey 蜂蜜甜饼，”他尽量让自己的步子显得稳健一些，好像作用不大，摩根一双乌溜溜和自己如出一辙的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，她很懂事地放下玩偶和故事书跑过来扶他：

 

“你很难受吗？”

 

看吧，五岁的孩子都能识破他糟糕的伪装，托尼微微唾弃了一下自己，强笑着：

 

“只是有点累...睡一觉就好了。”他小心没把重量压在小丫头身上，总算艰难地摸到床的边缘，声音里透出虚弱和抱歉：

 

“今天恐怕没有办法讲故事了。”

 

摩根摸了摸他汗涔涔的脸，咬着下唇点点头。

 

“别担心，爹地保证睡一觉，明天就又活蹦乱跳了。”

 

摩根更用力地点了点头，没有露出害怕或担心的样子，但托尼知道她没买账，有些为难地笑了笑，身上很疼，意识也开始昏沉起来，他微微叹了口气：

 

“所以...你要睡觉了吗？我的小公主？”

 

“我可以和你睡吗？”摩根把玩具熊放在托尼枕边，见托尼很犹豫的表情，可怜巴巴地趴在床边：“求你。”

 

“好吧...”托尼往床里面挪了挪：“如果你今晚乖乖的，明天准你吃两根果汁冰棍。”

 

“还有冰激凌。”小摩根爬上去，埋在托尼怀里闷闷地说。

 

“OK，还有冰激凌，希望你不会吃坏肚子。”托尼笑了一声，摩根仰起头在他脸上吧唧了一口，然后用自己的小袖子去擦他脸上的汗，露出小大人一样正经的表情：

 

“我会照顾好自己，你也要。”

 

“遵命。”托尼微笑着，亲了亲她的额头。

 

摩根把故事书捡回来，翻到她最喜欢的那页，眨着眼睛：

 

“今天晚上我给你讲故事，你好好睡觉。”

 

托尼眼眶有些热，但还是调侃她：“你真好样的，碰到不会的单词该怎么办？”

 

摩小根皱了皱鼻子：“我会Google.”而且这本故事书托尼已经给她讲完了，她相信这种情况不多。

 

“当然了，你会Google...”托尼的声音渐渐低下去，摩根操着软乎乎的奶腔一字一字念起来：

 

“很久很久以前....”

 

她念到一半，自己也开始发困，还是强撑着观察托尼的情况，他好像睡着了，呼吸平稳不少，摩根松了口气，小心翼翼地把故事书放在地上，然后凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊：

 

“晚安爹地。”

 

嘴唇碰到他的脸，摩根的睡意倏地少了大半，虽然她还小，但也知道托尼脸上的热度不正常，这可能不是睡着，是昏迷。所以爹地发烧了？摩根很害怕，她抽了抽鼻子，推了推托尼：

 

“爹地，爹地？”

 

睡着不是这样的。摩根狠狠把自己眼眶里面的泪水眨掉，想了想，她翻出自己的手机，里面只存了两个号码——一个托尼的，一个彼得的。

 

可能找托尼的朋友会好一点，但摩根不太认识他们，她还记不全那些家伙的名字，所以彼得——彼得是最好的选择。

 

彼得接到这个消息浑身汗毛都炸了起来，忙安抚电话里的小摩根，挂了以后火急火燎地找车，找了一半突然想起自己跑起来比车快。于是只来得及和内德打声招呼，不理他问自己不和苏珊跳舞的原因，就从联谊会现场冲出去。

 

——————————

 

在彼得赶到的这段时间里摩根得照顾好托尼。

 

此前性命攸关的时刻也没跑这么快过，彼得没意识到自己破纪录了，风一样略过好几个街区，总算到了摩小根给的地址，他没走门，直接爬到二楼从窗子钻进去。

 

“你是荡过来的吗？”摩小根目瞪口呆地看着从窗户爬进来的彼得帕克，声音里残留着小小的哭腔，彼得赧然一笑，发现地上散落着一堆冰棍。

 

摩小根这次耗光了自己所有的存货，她心疼又难过地让心爱的冰棍将手捂凉，然后把自己冰凉凉的小手捂在托尼额上脸上，周而复始，在包装里的冰融化的时候不停安慰自己等托尼好了就把它们冻回去。

一边还用惨兮兮的口吻向托尼保证：

“你看我把所有冰棍都贡献给你了，你一定得好起来才对得起它们这样融掉。”

 

彼得听了她的话哭笑不得，把她没有温度的手窝在怀里暖着，查看了下托尼的情况。

 

老天啊，他发情了。彼得凑近时发现问题根源，但他读过的所有生理书都告诉他发情不是这个症状，所以托尼一定还对自己用了什么。

 

他早该想到，一个被标记过的单身Omega不可能过得这么潇洒。彼得咬着牙，暗恨自己以前疏忽大意，检测了下脉搏和心跳，他沉着脸决定得上医院。

 

“爹地没事吧。”

 

摩小根被他的表情吓到了：“还是我刚刚做错了什么。”

 

“不不不，我的小公主你简直棒极了，今晚最佳表现奖非你莫属，托尼会以你为豪的。”

 

彼得打了911，掉链子的急救中心告诉他路上发生了一起交通事故，他们改道可能需要久一点，但彼得一秒都等不下去了。

 

“你们别绕路，就走最近的那条，在事故点之前我会把病人送到的。”

 

“什么？！这是信息素紊乱，不是特么的骨折，我有分寸！他身上烫的不像话，我一分钟也等不起！”

 

“不是发烧...我不确定，可能有点发烧，不能受风，好的我了解。”

 

彼得在电话里叭叭叭一通，总算说服救护车在那等着，如果能启用直升机是最理想的，但急救中心根据彼得的描述拒绝了这一请求。

 

所以现在，摩小根仰着头看他。

 

彼得从柜子里抽出一条被子，三两下把托尼裹得严严实实，凭着怪力将他抱起，小摩根甩着短腿蹬蹬跟上去，彼得站住了——这条小尾巴该怎么处理？

 

他没经验，真的。

 

“OK摩根，你今晚赞爆了，你没有哭，还给托尼讲故事，甚至还打电话给我，但我需要你更好一点...”

 

“我不想离开爹地。”摩小根低着头，才说她没哭，现在就要哭给彼得看了。

 

“......”

 

“记得一定要抓紧，你要是掉出去托尼会杀了我的。”变身蜘蛛侠的彼得帕克再三叮嘱。

 

夜色也无法遮掩他诡异的造型，抱一团挂一个，能让他所有崇拜者惊掉下巴，好在没人指手画脚，摩根老老实实在圈着他的脖子，乖巧地点头。

 

她有小心不让自己的重量压在托尼身上。

 

彼得，或者蜘蛛侠让她感到安全，她开始确定托尼不会出事，在腾空的时候更加笃定。

 

——————————

 

救护车上的人现在回想起刚刚的电话都觉得自己傻逼为什么要答应那个少年，他会飞还是怎的能比车子跑得快，性命攸关的事情。

 

“我觉得我们还是得改道。”

 

“你说得对，刚刚疯了才相信一个孩子的话。”车里的人纷纷附和。

 

“给个电话告诉他，让他老老实实等着别移动病人。”

 

“玛丽，电话。”

 

...........

 

风在耳旁呼呼地响，摩小根埋在彼得脖颈间，还是听见他手机的动静。

 

“电话。”

 

“没有手。”彼得回答。他的确没有，他就算有也只会把托尼狠狠勒在自己怀里，电话——饶了他吧，如果是内德，他不保证自己不会暴揍他一顿。

 

“...为什么你不直接把爹地送医院，还要送去救护车那？”介于他能荡来荡去这一技能，摩小根不是很理解。

 

彼得沉默了。

 

于是救护车和彼得不约而同地放了对方鸽子，好在托尼被安全送达医院。

 

第二天蜘蛛侠代替急救车送病人上医院的消息不胫而走，很多有重症病患的家庭纷纷打听蜘蛛侠的联系方式——总比城市交通靠谱很多。


	3. Chapter 3

“爹地醒了可以吃奶酪吗？”

什么？托尼试图撑起像有千斤重的眼皮，奈何失败，可他能听见摩根，软软的奶声很低落：

“我生病的时候就超想吃喜欢的东西，吃了就会好起来，爹地喜欢奶酪。”

“我恐怕不行。”拒绝她的人声音冷漠，老实说很少有人能这样干脆地拒绝摩小根，拒绝这小家伙算得上一种特异功能。

“求你了，就一点点。”托尼几乎能看到这一幕了，摩小根伸出小指比出一点点的量，肉呼呼的脸蛋布满天真的祈求，仿佛她这样拜托了，就一定能如愿以偿，事实上大多数人也的确循着她的诱惑踩进甜蜜的陷阱。

这个小坏蛋，托尼花了一段时间才免疫这招。

“......没得商量。”拒绝了摩小根的人，托尼在心里给他起了个代号，相当遗憾自己没能睁眼看看这家伙的模样。

而等托尼真的睁开眼睛，房间里只剩一个趴在床头玩自己指头的小丫头。他瞥着她脸上的困倦，心疼得忘了半昏迷时候的遗憾，顾不得沙哑的嗓子问道：

“为什么趴在这？”

摩小根的眼睛蹭地亮起来：“爹地！”

他虽然看着还是很疲惫，但确实醒了，摩小根很雀跃。

“为什么不给自己找个可以躺的地方？”托尼又问。

“我得看着你，”摩小根眨巴着眼一本正经道：“像电视里演的一样，我得确保你睁眼就能看见最爱的人。”

托尼笑起来：“所以只是在模仿电视剧？”

“还有照顾你。”小摩根强调着，托尼作出沉思状：“听起来很有道理，看来我不得不给你点奖励。”

奖励？！摩小根期待地看着他。

“奖励你上来和我躺一会儿...”托尼掀开被角，摩小根在原地看看他又看看被窝，感觉这和自己想象的奖励不太一样，托尼催促道：

“Come on，我都允许你分享我的床了，你最喜欢了不是吗？”

摩小根蹬掉鞋子爬上去：

“这是医院的床。”她指出现实，小心在托尼怀里找到安置自己的位置，仰着脸问：

“你还难受吗？我会挤到你吗？”他的另一只手还吊着点滴。

“不，”托尼摇摇头，“你只有这么一小只，才不会...”他用空着的手给她掖被角。

“我会长大的，”摩根顿了顿：“我已经长大了。”

托尼的下巴靠着她的脑门，绒绒的小胡子在脸上蹭出痒痒的感觉，摩根听见他含着笑意的哼哼：

“哇哦，别那么着急，那得好多年以后了，那时候我就老得头发和胡子全白掉了，比圣诞老人还白，整个人皱成一团....”

“像枚核桃。”小摩根想象着核桃一样的托尼，咯咯地笑起来，托尼停了停，同意道：

“像枚核桃。”

怀里的家伙小动物一样在他脖子上蹭了蹭，信誓旦旦地给出保证：

“我仍然爱你。”

当热，没什么能阻止这一点。托尼莞尔，亲了亲她的发旋，轻声道：“我也是，快睡吧我的甜心夹饼。”

“不，我想和你说说话。”摩小根窝回去，打了个哈欠，虽然拒绝着，但托尼的怀里太暖和，还带着香香的味道，舒服的她眼皮直打架，让保持清醒变得困难，这一定也是他哄她睡觉的花招。

“醒了再说，我一直在这。”

“真的吗？你吓坏我了。”小摩根嘟囔着抱怨。

“我道歉，不会再来一次了。”

“我打电话给彼得，他也吓坏了，我们需要补偿。”她的声音低下去，逻辑竟还很清晰。

“比如什么？奶酪蛋糕吗？你可真会趁火打劫。”托尼的声音很轻，像风的呢喃和叹息，又带有阳光柔软的暖意，摩小根像躺进一团棉花，陷入半睡半醒的状态，还坚持咕哝最后一句：

“你这是作弊。”装睡偷听她说话什么的....

“Fine，你说了算。”

小摩根这才心满意足地咂着嘴睡过去。

————————————

“恐怕你这样下去，答应这位女士的就要食言了。”说话这家伙推门进来几乎没有声音，冷不丁来这下，把托尼吓得一激灵，忙捂住小摩根的耳朵，发现她没醒，这才松了口气。

Mr.摩根拒绝者——托尼意识到来人是谁，他穿着白大褂，病历夹在腋下，还有一套和自己一样精致的小胡子，身份昭然若揭了。那家伙瞄了眼床上睡得正香甜的小摩根，不再说话，转而从不知哪里掏出纸笔写上：

“斯特兰奇博士，我有两个医学学位，是你的主治医师。”写完伸出手，托尼瞪着那只手，它会意地执起他搁在床头正圈着摩根的手晃了晃。动作很巧妙，没有惊动小姑娘丝毫。

斯特兰奇可能省略了自己还是个变戏法的，托尼目瞪口呆地看着他又掏出一只马克笔，继续在纸上写道：

“你的信息素紊乱情况非常严重，我强烈建议你找一个固定的alpha伴侣。”

这是个生性严谨周密的医生，可能所有医生都这样，但他这点特质尤其明显，尽管说着老生常谈的话，但一手华丽得犹如机打的字暴露了一切。

托尼对面前这串字符的兴趣远超过它想传达的意思，眼皮一抬，皮笑肉不笑做着口型：

“字不错。”

斯特兰奇医生不理会他的避重就轻，继续交代他的病情：

“信息素暂时的紊乱并无大碍，但你的情况不同，有生命危险。”

他用词很重，终于让托尼在意起来。

托尼哪里不知道这点，找人打炮没什么问题，但有了小摩根以后这种事都少做了，长期伴侣么——他无辜地看向斯特兰奇，不是他不想，但那些领地意识超强的alpha会善待小摩根么？

别怪他不愿冒一丝风险，小摩根是他第二次生命。

斯特兰奇了解这点，他盯着小摩根研究半晌，笔尖不断在纸上制造噪音，在托尼出手阻止他之前停了下来，他写道：

“你在这个发情期结束之前都不能出院，药物帮不了你，只有alpha信息素能帮你。”他给他简单介绍了一下信息素诱导法，相当通俗易懂，就是比较难操作，见托尼皱起眉头，他补充道：

“我在进行治疗的时候有两名beta护士从旁辅助....不用担心。”

托尼发现斯特兰奇误会了他的意思，他远比传统Omega要放的开，否则摩小根也不会存在，就只是——这种治疗这么花时间，让他把小摩根搁哪。

关于这点，斯特兰奇奇怪他竟不知道：

“带你来的小保姆，他显然很乐意照看这个小家伙。”

他口中的小保姆正尴尬地拎着一个油腻腻的食品袋在门口杵了半天，进也不是退也不是，还生怕弄出点动静吵醒床上的睡美人，见房间内的两个人看过来，他扬起手里的东西摇了摇算是打招呼。

“嘿，斯特兰奇医生。”他们当然认识。

斯特兰奇不赞同地看着他买来的东西，啪地把纸夹进病历夹，冷漠地扬起一边眉毛，低声说道：

“下一阶段的治疗要开始了，请你把这位女士带出去。”他在“请”字上加重，彼得正心虚地找不着事干，忙应了下来。

“嘿，我答应摩小根陪她睡一觉的。”托尼抗议着，但身为一个手软脚软的Omega，当然没法从一个身强体健的alpha手里抢回女儿，应该说两个——斯特兰奇帮了把手，还好心地提供了一条毛毯给小姑娘。

“她会理解的。”

但托尼不，他干瞪眼，外强中干地威胁彼得这个笑的尴尬的孩子：“你被炒了。”

“暂时的，等他找不着比你更任劳任怨的临时工的时候，会痛哭流涕地把你请回来的。”

“你又知道了？！”

“可你一定知道自己的女儿是个怎样的话痨，”他微妙地停顿了一下，才道：“也许和她爸爸一样。”

“摩根这样很可爱，”彼得把他的小姑娘抱在怀里，替她辩驳着，然后看了看托尼，补充：“艾德温先生也一样。”

————————————————

斯特兰奇长着一副不好接近的模样，彼得很好奇他竟然能进行那样繁琐的信息素诱导治疗，当然也很沮丧，他也是个alpha，把心爱的Omega交给另一个alpha，没有比这更丧的了。

“彼得？”

“摩根？”彼得正了正她的脖子，“我正带你去另一个房间。”

小摩根动了动脚，在他臂弯里张望：“爹地呢？”

“斯特兰奇医生在给他治疗。”

“是打针吗？我不能在旁边，我应该在旁边，那样爹地怕的时候我就能握着他的手了。”就和以前他握着自己的时候一样。

“呃...我想更复杂一点。”见摩根小脸上忧心忡忡，他安慰：“不用担心，我打听过了，斯特兰奇是很好的医生。”

“但也很奇怪。”摩根两根小眉毛纠结在一起，这个冷冰冰的医生很难不让她想起电视里给人做人体实验的邪恶医生，大概因为他不止拒绝给托尼奶酪蛋糕，还假借牙齿健康这个烂借口把她那份也丢掉的缘故。

虽然很不理智，但她心里已经萌出了对他小小的敌意。彼得出于骨子里某种本能，很难得没有继续为斯特兰奇讲好话，他附和着小姑娘：

“是有点奇怪。”

“我得找他谈一谈。”

————————————

当然彼得没有想到小姑娘的谈一谈会撇下他自己去。

斯特兰奇结束了上一个病人的治疗，走在回办公室的路上，走廊里已经有好几个互相寒暄的医生悄悄指着他身后。

他当然知道，等到了办公室门口，他站定，转过身弯下腰：

“有什么事吗，这位小姐？”

摩小根紧了紧怀里的玩偶，仰着头一脸无畏：“我迷路了。”

“你爸爸在四楼，电梯在走廊尽头左拐，找不着的话——丽萨，你能带这个小家伙去她爸爸的病房吗？”

“不，我是来找你的。”在丽萨走过来之前，摩小根拒绝了她的友好。

斯特兰奇点点头：“那我在这。”

摩小根张了张嘴，刚刚脑子里预演的所有情节都想不起来，只能干杵着和对方大眼瞪小眼——她的眼睛比较大。

小摩根自暴自弃了。

“...你叫什么名字？”憋了半天，终于憋出这个问题。

斯特兰奇叹气，扫了一圈过道上看戏的同事，他打开门请小丫头进去：

“你不该先自我介绍一下吗？”

“你说哪个？爹地叫我甜心夹饼、蜂蜜奶油、Monguna、短腿小怪兽....”

“在政府部门登记的那个。”斯特兰奇面无表情。

“摩根，摩根 艾德温。”摩根顺着他手指的方向老老实实地抱着小熊在沙发上坐定。

斯特兰奇没打算吓着她，强迫自己表情软化下来：“斯蒂文 斯特兰奇，如果你想知道。”

“...我想知道我爹地怎么了。”

斯蒂文盯着她很久，似乎在斟酌话该怎么和一个五岁的小姑娘说，那小姑娘擅自猜测起来：

“我知道他是个Omega.”

“...你知道Omega.”

摩根点点头，把脸往玩偶身上埋了埋：“我识字就可以看书了，我知道这些。”当然不只是书，一个Omega独自带孩子生活毕竟不容易，尽管平权运动这么久，但再怎么开明依旧有闲言碎语。

她一开始确实不太懂店里有些人看爹地的眼神，后来就渐渐懂了，在她会查一点资料以后。

“那你知道...一般来说，Omega都会需要一个alpha...”

摩根皱皱鼻子：“我讨厌那些家伙。”

斯蒂文沉默了一会儿：“是啊，我也讨厌。”

摩根小大人一样叹了口气：“但爹地还是需要一个alpha对吗？”

斯蒂文眨眨眼，没说话，摩根自言自语：“其实如果能照顾他就好啦...他就不用这么辛苦了。”

她自诩是个善解人意的女儿。

“那么...你看我怎么样？”

但也没做好接受这种突如其来的准备。摩根倏地噤言，小嘴抿得紧紧的。当然，不止她一个没准备好——

“什么？！想都别想！”

斯蒂文和摩根霍地看向门口——那有个面红耳赤的彼得帕克。


	4. Chapter 4

托尼不打算过问彼得和斯蒂文之间的剑拔弩张，你知道，青春期男孩多多少少有的小问题，也不想理会他和小摩根最近神神秘秘的聚会，那种发生在阴暗角落里的秘密会谈——小孩子的玩意儿，而他，作为这家店的大家长，有更火烧眉毛的事情。

“嘿，摩根！”那发生在阴暗角落的秘密会谈再次召开，彼得神经兮兮地东张西望片刻，确保了任何一个犄角旮旯都没有异常，从兜里掏出一只机械蜘蛛。

摩根盯着那小玩意，眼里闪着渴望的光芒。

“我专门给你做的，”彼得见小摩根不动作，凑近了一些演示着：“瞧，它还会动!”他按下藏在蜘蛛肚子下的机关，那小东西挥舞着八只灵巧的触肢从他的掌心到手腕逛了个来回。

摩根咽着口水，她不该把自己对这些活生生亮晶晶小玩意没抵抗力这种软肋暴露给彼得，蜘蛛是狡猾的猎手，彼得帕克是其中佼佼者。

“我知道你想做什么。”摩根最终屈服于心中的欲望，从他手心接过那只小蜘蛛，但这不代表她会轻易妥协。要知道，行贿这种招数早被斯蒂文斯特兰奇玩过，身为久负盛名的医生，他出手比彼得阔绰的多。

再说那句东方老话怎么说的？富贵不能淫，没什么能让她出卖爹地。

彼得愣了一瞬间，但很快就整理好思绪，他蹲着和小摩根平视：

“我要做的，一是你的朋友，二是艾德温先生的朋友....相信我，我能帮上忙...”

摩根回望他认真的小眼神，静静道：“我知道你喜欢爹地。”

“......”

趁着彼得沉默的空档，摩根手快地按停小蜘蛛，并把它揣进兜里，末了挤出理解的神情，拍着他的肩，故作老成地说：

“爹地很讨人喜欢...但你也知道，在他眼里你大概...”她的语气变的同情了：

“和我差不多。”

彼得差点跳起来：“怎么可能，我成年了，我....”他想起托尼平时看他的眼神，口气犹豫起来：

“我是蜘蛛侠。”

蜘蛛侠没有加分，摩根的眼睛明明白白地说着这一点。

见彼得肩膀垮下，很沮丧的模样，摩根心生不忍：

“其实比起斯特兰奇，我是站在你这边的。”她毕竟拿了人家的小蜘蛛，觉得还是得给点表示。

“那你觉得我该怎么做？我是说才能...”哦你真好样的，彼得帕克，已经沦落到向一个小孩子求助的地步了。

“我也不知道，”摩根摊手：“我从来没见过爹地和谁交往，但起码你得表现出可以依靠的样子...其实也许，蜘蛛侠有点帮助？”

摩根歪了歪头，怀疑起之前的结论。

“不...蜘蛛侠意味着麻烦。”彼得垂头丧气：“你会帮我吗？不是蜘蛛侠，只是彼得帕克...”

被他可怜兮兮的模样刺激到，摩小根义气地拍胸脯：

“当然，我是你这边的。”

——“你拿走我的机器狗的时候可不是这么说的。”

谁知道斯特兰奇怎么钻进这个角落的，他就跟石缝里蹦出来的一样，还不带响的那种，差点给两个密谋不轨的小家伙吓出心脏病。

“Holly shit！”彼得捂着砰砰直跳的心脏，听见摩小根跟了一句“shit！”，刷地住了嘴，但愿托尼别知道她这句是跟他学的。

斯特兰奇毫无诚意地说了声抱歉，继而对上摩根：

“刚刚的话，我前天听到了另一个版本。”

摩根心虚地在地上找石头，期期艾艾地回答：

“...Yeah and No，我只是说你比较有优势...”她迅速回顾了一下自己当天的话，找回点底气：

“那只是根据客观事实给出的评价。”她飞快地看了眼彼得，躲过他谴责的目光，信誓旦旦：“仅此而已。”

“仅此而已？”斯特兰奇不咸不淡地重复了一遍，摩根岔开话题：

“你为什么在这？”

“帮托尼找一个蓄意旷工的临时工。”他叫他托尼，叫彼得临时工，波澜不惊的口气更像盛气凌人，而后瞄了眼小摩根，故意补充道：“仅此而已。”

他看了看表：“毕竟现在是午饭时间。”

“噢糟了！”彼得顾不得和他理论，终于想起正事，拔腿就跑，但仍不忘嘱咐：

“我们约好了，Mongoona！”

摩小根小小嗯了一声，眼皮悄悄上抬，对上斯特兰奇的凝视，话锋硬生生转了九十度：

“只有爹地才可以叫我Monguna.”

她悄悄捂住兜里的机械蜘蛛，因担心斯特兰奇打听那只机械小狗的下落而提心吊胆。

“艾德温小姐。”

摩根抬起头，露出一个灿烂得有些谄媚的笑容。

————————————

“哦，彼得帕克，我几乎以为你失踪了，瞧，正打算打电话报警，”托尼屈指敲着手里的手机：“你再晚一步就成功立案了。”

讽刺完毕，在对方露出道歉的狗狗眼之前把桌布扔给他，指着桌上的托盘：

“帮个忙，动一动你的屁股，干你的活儿！”

彼得连连点头。

“摩根呢？”

“呃...斯特兰奇博士带着她。”

“好吧，然而重点是...哪？”

彼得很用力地想着，没吱一声。

“算了，我自己联系他吧。”

“Mr...”彼得捧着托盘，当然托尼没听见他——

“看看那个拿着托盘的翘屁股男孩，点单请找他，把道让给我！怎么？我长得很像服务员吗？”托尼打发走又一个试图堵截他的客人，这就是他急切需要彼得的原因。

然而，三步以后他不得不再次停下来，总不能对一个怀孕的女士言语刻薄，为此他颇为哀怨地看向彼得——

为什么他不能像蜘蛛侠一样有八只爪子呢？斯特兰奇说那天把他送到医院的蜘蛛侠真的有八只脚，也许他可以问一下这位小镇好邻居愿不愿意在一个可怜的单身Omega爸爸店里帮忙，免费的那种。

托尼认真思考——其实开点工资也是很必要的，毕竟是蜘蛛侠，总得比彼得贵点。

——————————

大约是天气晴朗的缘故，咖啡店今天人流暴涨，托尼只来得及匆匆问过斯特兰奇把他女儿拐哪去了，便没了出门搜寻的余力，别说忙最近手头的大事。

因为哈里谈了个女朋友无心工作，店里只有他和彼得从中午忙碌到晚上。

看着彼得因为忙碌而变得油滋滋汗涔涔的脸，托尼终于生出了丁点歉疚，他对着正收拾盘子的彼得说：

“洗洗手，明天再来整，我们先去吃东西。”

“嗯？”彼得惊喜地抬头。

“还是你今晚想睡这了？”托尼挑眉。

“不！不，我是说...我们俩？”他指指托尼，又指指自己。

托尼不开心地说：“如果那个变戏法的医生能及时把摩根带回来的话，否则，是的，我们俩。”

“哇哦！”彼得欢呼一声，在托尼不可思议的眼神里迅速收敛：

“那真可惜...我相信摩根会玩的开心的。”他的表情乖巧精致。

托尼哼了一声，勾勾手指让他跟上，往停车场走去。

彼得发现托尼这两天有些烦躁，但托尼不肯说原因，他只能背地里翻资料，捉摸着是不是这个年纪Omega都有的情绪问题。

为此，他给托尼准备了很多赞美和逗趣的话，一直没来得及出口，现在只有他们俩了——彼得告诉自己，是大展身手的时候了。

托尼觉得彼得这小鬼这两天很奇怪，尤其是现在，嘴里不停蹦蠢话，一只橘子被个苹果烦死了这种傻话都说的出口——也许是学校里碰到了什么麻烦，青春期的小鬼一切皆有可能。

托尼告诉自己耐心点，千万别嘲笑他嘴里的蠢话，甚至还附和着笑出来——那可真是太难了。

彼得发现他的笑话起作用了，托尼正在带他回家！心跳不由急促了两分，在副驾上忍不住瞟他的脸。

“怎么？我脸上有东西？”

“不...我只是想，我们的晚饭是什么。”

“那得看冰箱里还剩什么？”

彼得微微瞪大眼——托尼要亲手做给他吃！顿时紧张地手脚不知该往哪放，清了清喉咙，故作镇定：

“当然了，都是冰箱的主意。”

“噗——Fine，冰箱的主意。”这小鬼说傻话的时候真挺可爱的。

他笑的真好看，彼得拼命把自己的眼睛从他脸上挪开，脸和脖子持续升温，大概再一会儿用不着战衣他就能红得直接暴露身份，那可太糟糕了。

彼得佯装不经意用手在脸侧扇风——做个成年人，他对自己咆哮，这甚至不是个约会！

但也许可以是个约会呢？

心底有个小声音不听话地响起来。

“很热？”托尼帮他降了一半窗户。

“是啊...有点，咳咳...”他被口水呛着了。

但所有的想入非非戛然而止在托尼家门口——有个斯特兰奇带着摩根在那等着。

————————————

彼得发誓喜欢摩根，除了这一次——他几乎拥有了一个和托尼的二人世界。

也许是想多，但斯特兰奇的目光若有若无的飘向他，里面闪着轻蔑的冷光，似乎在嘲笑彼得痴心妄想。

“我的奶油夹心派，今天去了哪？”托尼一下车就被小摩根扑了个满怀。

是的，奶油夹心派，彼得在看见摩根笑脸的那一刻就散去所有沮丧，她挂在托尼身上脆生生地讲着今天的经历：

“去了公园，哦对了，斯蒂文叔叔给我变了很多只气球小狗。”

斯蒂文叔叔？！彼得觉得自己中了一箭，他把自己从车子里挪出来，满脸微笑地迎接小公主：

“摩根，今天过得怎么样？”

摩小根眼神飘忽，躲在托尼肩膀后面露出一双眼睛，用甜腻的声音说道：

“还不错，我猜。”

“那可真是太好了，托尼一天都在担心你。”

小叛徒，彼得用眼神控诉。

我没有——摩小根否认，做着口型：我都没拿他的气球小狗。

那可相当有骨气，斯蒂文走过来把拴着气球小狗的绵线塞进摩根手里，摩根眼睁睁望着手里多出的“赃物”，无辜地看向彼得——他逼我的。

彼得翻了个白眼。

——————————

“别杵在这了，你要进来坐坐吗？”托尼问斯蒂文，在他露出正有此意表情的时候截住话茬：

“当然我更倾向于你不愿意，医生挺忙的。”

“......”

“他一定累坏了，今天给我做这么多气球小狗。”摩小根补充道。

“是啊，赶紧回去休息吧。感谢你今天照顾她，摩根，跟斯特兰奇医生说再见。”托尼露出商业假笑。

“再见，斯蒂文叔叔。”摩根露出一个和托尼一模一样的笑。

斯蒂文一如既往地喜怒不显于色，他瞥了眼彼得，淡淡道：

“那我先回去了，但托尼，希望你考虑一下我的话...对你，我一直有时间。”

“如果是以前，我会努力考虑的，但斯蒂文——”托尼叹了口气，耸耸肩微笑：

“改天见，这小子还没吃饭，我正打算进去给他做点什么。”

斯蒂文点点头：“希望你能知道，我永远不会逼你做任何决定。”

彼得一震，霍地看向斯蒂文，那家伙走的潇洒。

托尼不缺追求者，当然大多追求者都在知晓摩小根存在的时候退却，也不乏勇往直前的，但托尼知道他们最终会因为无法忍受自己糟糕的脾气而离开。

他觉得疲惫，而摩根让他觉得充实，逐渐熄了找伴的心思。

斯蒂文不错，甚至有点太不错了，他能信赖他——可更多的，暂时不想了。

——————————————

托尼给彼得做了份意大利面，他的厨艺算不得出类拔萃，仅在饿不死自己的范畴，但彼得还是吃的涓滴不剩。好在托尼没空搭理他的吃相，他正进行着日常晚间活动——哄摩小根睡觉。

今天的活动异常顺利，大概斯蒂文已经消耗了她太多体力，她还没听完自己最喜欢的故事就陷入沉睡。

托尼得以脱身进行其他事情，但，可能是彼得进入他们生活的姿态理所当然到，他一时忘了对于这间房子来说，他仍算不速之客。

当托尼拿着一大沓资料走进客厅时发现彼得已经乖乖洗完所有碗碟，在沙发上正襟危坐等他。

“你还没走？”托尼愣了下。

“我...”彼得搔了搔下巴，眼尖地发现托尼手上的东西，本就不想告辞的他登地想出借口：“我洗了盘子——”

托尼坐在桌子旁等他意犹未尽的话，彼得果然说道：“文字资料方面的东西，我想我能帮的上忙。”

“不用劳烦了，我识字。”托尼却不假思索地拒绝他。

“但您一个人要看到很晚的样子。”彼得拉开椅子，把自己的脸挤到他面前，强调：“我能帮上忙。”

说着，就擅自拿过他面前的一叠资料，托尼抱着手臂看了他片刻，彼得眨着无辜的眼：“您雇我不就是解决麻烦的？显然，这些东西很麻烦。”

“我雇你来是打扫干净我的房子。”托尼露出妥协的神态，彼得保证道：“我会的。”

“如果你真的要帮忙，放下手上这堆，去二楼左手边第二间房把剩下的拿下来，那是你的份。”

彼得掂量了下手里资料的厚度，这些竟然是托尼都看完的——一时明白了他眼底的黑青从何而来。

毕竟：

现在摆在托尼面前最大的问题是，摩小根要上幼儿园了。

虽然是明年的事情，但必须得提上日程了。他和许多平凡的父母一样为这点发愁——幼儿园的教育理念，基础设施，交通环境，教师素质，甚至安全条件，这一项一项，他得一一比较。

而彼得对此没有概念，直到他看见托尼房内堆成小山的简介资料才对波士顿地区有多少幼儿园有了模糊的概念，那颗从未因论文或实验发愁的脑袋瓜子顿时大了。

“这是全部了吗？”彼得把资料堆成的小山墩在桌上，托尼头也没抬：

“目前是。”

目前？彼得把惊呼咽下去，意思是还有以后的？

托尼瞟见他目瞪口呆的脸，撇撇嘴：“这事很麻烦，你可以现在退出。”

“NO NO NO，我可以的，完全没问题！”彼得歘地坐下，有模有样地拿起资料和纸笔比划。

“...听着kid，你明天还有课，回家吧。”

“事实上，我明天没课。”彼得眨着眼说瞎话。

“听话。”

“我不会让您一个人做这些的，您该去睡觉。”彼得知道他脸上挥之不去的疲倦和焦虑从何而来，摩根，当然是摩根，甜蜜而折磨人的小家伙。

“你觉得我焦虑过头了？”他几乎调查了整个波士顿的幼儿园，手头的资料足以写几本幼儿园全鉴，明面上的资料和暗地里的资料都不少，能想象他花了多少功夫。

“...也许...”彼得斟酌着言辞。

托尼皱眉：“那是我女儿。”

“我理解，我完全理解。”

“你理解？”托尼嗤鼻：“你自己也是个毛头小子。”

“别这样，我也爱摩根。”

“什么？！她才五岁！”

“什...不不不，我说我和你一样爱摩根！”彼得几乎快口齿不清了。

“为什么？”托尼审视着彼得，连日的失眠让焦躁爆发，他的情绪有点失控：

“你年轻，来自MIT，好长相好身材，是个前途光明的Alpha，摩根是我的女儿，她很棒，但对于你，依旧那个问题，为什么？”

彼得突然意识到自己可能激起了托尼另一层情绪，就像突然意识到这样强硬地留下来其实是种侵犯，可托尼——允许了这种侵犯。这意味着什么？彼得的心跳加速着。

“彼得！回答我。”托尼的脑子正飞速旋转着，从两人初见开始回忆，琢磨，揣测——也许只是单纯的善意，但这一刻托尼很难相信。

“你为什么在这，为什么关心，我付你工钱，其实远抵不上你的劳动付出，别装了，你给摩根买的玩具和零食已经超过你的工资，我不说不代表我不知道...”托尼的语速发急，他钻进了牛角尖。

“艾德温先生？托尼...”彼得突然抓住他的手，或者不是那么突然，只是托尼陷在自己的思绪里没听见彼得，可抬眼就看见少年的眼睛：

“托尼，你多久没睡了？”

“别岔开话题，我们在说你。”托尼咄咄逼人。

“好好好，我们在说我，但先回答我，托尼，你多久没睡了。”

“三天还是两天，这不重要。”

彼得叹了口气，眼神和口气都很真诚：“你太累了，把这些交给我，我能解决。”

托尼不理解这句话，他皱起眉，语言竖起尖刺：“那是我的女儿。”

摩根是托尼的女儿，一个单身男性Omega的女儿，他没能给她另一个爸爸或者一个妈妈，但起码在其他方面，他得给她最好的。

从摩根还不会说话，他只身带她到这个城市，就发誓要给她一切——现在只是一个幼儿园而已。

“当然，谁也不能改变这点。”托尼没有发现彼得现在靠的太近了。

“...我其实不想送她上幼儿园。”任何学校都不想。理智的某个角落叫嚣着让托尼现在住嘴，当着另一个孩子讲述自己养孩子的纠结——饶了他吧，太难看了。

可彼得这样看着他，托尼不知道自己怎么回事：

“我甚至不想让她离开...这不正常，我对她的依赖，这不正常，对孩子的成长不好。”

彼得相信他读过所有育儿方面的书，这结论有理有据。

“但她不能只有我一个，她得有朋友，不是你这样的，是和她一样大的，可以拉着手一起上厕所玩娃娃的那种。”他不能霸占摩根，这是他时时警告自己却仍没有做到的。

“她会有的，看看她，聪明又可爱，还那么懂事。”

“我知道，我知道...但其实这时候不正应该是她任性的时候么，她聪明可爱，万一其他孩子不这么认为怎么办？万一她...”

“没有万一，而且这一切都还没发生不是么？就算真的发生了，我们也能解决它。”

彼得自然而然地把托尼圈进怀里，清醒时第一次——感觉棒呆了。

“我们？”

“是的，我们。”彼得抱着他，他的味道就萦绕在他鼻尖，也许刚刚抱过摩小根，所以他身上也有股暖暖的奶香，混着阳光下雏菊的清新，彼得不知道这是不是他信息素的味道——但就只是，太好了。

“彼得，放开我。”托尼的理智回归。

“OK，抱歉。”彼得霍地撒手，脸上满是讪讪。

托尼有点不自在，他顿了半晌，叹道：“忘了我刚刚说了什么吧。”蠢透了，跟一个小鬼抱怨。

“不，托尼，我承认现在还没资格说这种话，但是如果可以，你一定要相信，我绝不会让你一个人面对...这一切。”彼得的手指对着桌上那堆玩意，但其实不止，指尖倏地收回来，他指的是，所有一切。

——————————

彼得觉得这些漂亮话把他和托尼的距离拉近了不少，他们现在已经可以心平气和地围着一张桌子干活了——托尼，专心地干活；彼得，干活的间隙不时偷瞄一眼他。

托尼忍着他的视线骚扰，需要不停提醒自己这是个能力不错的免费劳动力，只要提供一盘煮熟的意大利面，就可以让他永动下去。

有什么可以抱怨的呢，不过是偶尔冒出来的诡异举止罢了，习惯就好。

彼得不知道这些，他只是在又一次偷瞄后发现托尼磕在桌子上的头——他睡着了？

“艾德温先生？艾德温...托尼？”彼得小心站起来走到托尼那头，发现他正以一种相当伤害颈椎的方式沉睡，于是当机立断了。

“这只是在拯救他的脖子，”彼得一本正经的自语：“只是一个简单的拥抱，甚至比不上刚刚那个...”说是这么说，可他的心跳节奏否定了这一说法。

老天啊，托尼就躺在他怀里，肢体柔软表情松弛，交付毫无防备的信任，让他甚至可以清晰数清他上下眼睫的根数——

好了停下，帕克先生，别表现得像个让人毛骨悚然的变态，就算现在没有观众，捡一捡你小镇好邻居的正直道德，就只是做好你的工作——

把这个累坏了的Omega抱到床上去，脱掉外套和鞋子，解开衣领，别做更多的，否则太奇怪了！

彼得深呼吸，嘴里念念有词，好像这才可以制止自己的蠢蠢欲动。

可以说这奏效了，他没对心爱的Omega做出什么不该做的举动，除了临走时候落在他额头的一个吻——很纯洁的那种，算不得出格，充其量是偷来的奖励，然后他会下楼去完成剩下所有的调查。

老天，波士顿为什么有那么多学前机构？

揣着这个问题，他一直忙到第二天早上。

......................

托尼发现自己在床上醒来，这个星期来头一遭，略微回忆了一下，他起身下楼，果然看见那傻小孩还在，正趴在桌子上不省人事。手边是一摞整整齐齐的资料和笔记，每页纸张都充斥着工科生的严谨，托尼随意捻起一张，发现上面的油墨还新鲜的紧，轻轻叹了口气，头疼的揉额角，想起昨夜梦里脑门上的暖意。

他没叫醒彼得，只把外套留下，打算去厨房给他做顿早餐。

摩根在楼梯拐角目睹了这一切，等托尼进了厨房才蹑手蹑脚钻到彼得身边，但一靠近就捏着鼻子走开了，腿迈了两步，就被桌子上的东西勾住，很不幸，她能看懂上面大多数单词，于是小脸一垮，连着肩膀也垮下去，整个人无精打采地走向厨房。

托尼被腿上突如其来的重量吓了一跳，摩小根正模仿树懒挂在上面，埋着脸，声音闷闷地：

“早安爹地。”

“早，你听起来没什么精神，刷牙洗脸了吗？”

摩根用力点着头，把托尼抱得更紧。

“怎么了，我的小公主？”

我不想去幼儿园！摩根心里呐喊，但也不想让托尼为难，她张嘴的话变成了：

“彼得馊掉了。”

托尼笑了一声：“原谅他吧宝贝，昨天一天够他受的，或者你愿意把自己的浴室借给他？”

“如果他保证不碰我的小黄鸭的话。”

“Yeah，我相信他绝不敢冒犯你神圣不可侵犯的财产。”

彼得由是被残忍摇醒，迎接他的除了炒蛋和吐司的香气，就是一套洗浴用品，然后他就被四只手推上二楼，关进了铺满粉色泡泡印花瓷砖的浴室。

他呆呆地看了看浴室门，又看看手里，脑子逐渐反应过来情况——所以这是托尼的衣服，他看着手上的T恤，那内裤呢？

彼得的脸红了红，干咳了一声，为了阻止自己胡思乱想洗了个战斗澡，等他搞定一切下楼，那两父女都在桌子旁等他，这一幕让他受宠若惊。

“给我的吗？”他指着桌子上的炒蛋和三明治。

“还有这个。”托尼把牛奶也推过去，“摩小根把自己的倒给了你，如果你不介意的话。”虽然他的表情说着请一定要介意。

“今天是我的果汁日。”摩根解释道。

“小骗子，昨天才是。”

“是，但今天彼得来了，他领走了我的牛奶日。”

“不如连果汁日一起领走怎么样，别逼我把它们打包一起卖掉。”

摩小根瘪嘴，求救地看向彼得：“告诉爹地，你不讨厌牛奶，你是自愿领走我的牛奶日的。”

托尼也看向彼得。

彼得在二人的战火中干笑，一口气咕隆完整杯牛奶：“牛奶不错....”托尼眯起眼，彼得立即改口：

“果汁更好些。”

“叛徒。”摩根指责他，不等彼得反驳，托尼先纠正她：

“这不会使他变成叛徒，充其量只是个花心大萝卜。”

——OOPS！这太糟糕。

他的眼珠子尴尬地四处乱转。

为了扭转这个印象，彼得往后几天都自告奋勇陪托尼勘察现场，这远比他想象中要有趣得多。

“令人惊叹，这简直是个独立的小世界，里面应有尽有，瞧瞧，他们甚至还有自己的图书馆和实验室。”彼得和托尼牵着摩根从一家私立幼儿园出来，那贵的令人咋舌的设施和价格只让彼得一个人叹为观止，其他两位兴致都不高。

彼得停下了自己的叽叽喳喳，摩根叹了一路上第三次气：

“这里面应有尽有，除了没有爹地。”她的声音显得不情不愿。

托尼把她抱起来：“但你会交到新朋友，能和你分享果汁冰棍或者她的什么的那种朋友...”

“我知道，我知道...”摩根没有被说服，万一她不喜欢那个谁的什么东西呢？摩根圈住托尼的脖子，她想做一个听话的乖宝宝，不让托尼担心或为难，可这一刻就是控制不住感到委屈：

“但我不想去幼儿园。”她奶气的声音甚至带了哭腔，差点揉碎另外两个成年人的心。

“我也不想离开你...”托尼亲着她的脸蛋：“但你总得试试，如果不开心我们就回家，但就当为了我，去试试和其他小朋友一起玩，成交？”

摩根抽着鼻子，露出红红的眼圈，委屈巴巴地看向彼得，彼得差点临阵投降表示会奋勇救她离水火，好在理智的托尼爸爸坚守住立场，摩小根考虑了一下，觉得也不是不能接受，勉为其难地点了点头：

“但我不要这里，这的老师看我的眼神像看傻瓜。”

托尼大笑：“不要就换一个，清单上还有一串排着号。”

他把摩根交给彼得，让他们呆在这自己去取车，这话刚出口，一辆银灰色的跑车飞扬跋扈地堵住了前路，斯特兰奇从上面下来，看着三人：

“听说你最近在找幼儿园。”难怪几次去咖啡店都扑了个空。

托尼怀疑他在自己身边装了个雷他探测器什么的，无奈地耸耸肩：“如你所见。”

斯蒂文瞥了眼这家幼儿园装修的富丽堂皇的大门，收回眼神，轻描淡写地道：

“我有几个推荐，各方面条件都很优秀——”

他在彼得警惕的眼神里补充道：“来自几个病人的建议。”

“OK...”托尼迟疑地点了点头：“去你说的那看看。”

斯蒂文给托尼打开车门：“我的车？”

“....我有车。”他接送女儿的车一向低调奢华。斯蒂文点点头，砰一下合上车门，按了车钥匙上的按钮，那辆乖觉的车子自己跑开了：

“无人驾驶系统，可以给你车上也装一个。”他道貌岸然地，没有丝毫外来者的生分，彼得瞪着眼也学不来这种理直气壮和厚颜无耻，只抱着摩小根在后面悄悄咬耳朵：

“这是你说的成年人的标准吗？”

“这有点超出标准了。”

————————

斯蒂文确实给了不错的推荐，离MIT不远，离咖啡店也近，甚至离斯蒂文所在的医院也只有短短一截，考虑到他们仨都是接送小摩根的潜在成员，这个选择很优秀。

摩根失去了第一个反对的理由，她鼓着双颊瞪斯蒂文，对方不为所动。

这家幼儿园个性鲜明的装潢也很合摩根父女俩的品味，而且似乎之前斯蒂文和园方打过招呼，早有热情的老师出来接待。他们谈吐优雅得体，看得出学识素养都相当不错，摩根喜欢他们看自己时平等的眼神，和托尼很像——也许幼儿园没那么糟？

摩根心里起了犹豫，园区的人带他们去游戏区，隔老远就能听见欢声笑语，接待老师解说着幼儿园孩子的日程安排，挑剔如托尼一时也找不出茬。

“你想和他们一起玩吗？”托尼问摩根。

这里的老师鼓励地看着她：

“大家都很友好，他们对你很好奇。”

摩根看了看托尼，又看了看正好奇打量她的孩子，到底天性占了上风，她小幅度地点了点头，托尼微笑，亲了亲她的额头：

“去吧，我就在不远的地方。”

她又看了看彼得，他似乎没有因为自己选择了斯蒂文建议的地方而生气，这才放心撒开脚丫子跑进去。

“让孩子们在这，我带你们去别的地方看看。”把摩小根哄进去后那老师看着松了口气，冲着大人们微笑建议道。

“这地方不错，”斯蒂文状似不经意地评价着：“家长们间的口碑挺好。”

“确实不赖。”托尼有一搭没一搭地附和。

“主要是摩根自己喜欢。”彼得不甘示弱，他把自己挤进托尼和斯蒂文中间，特地露出那件属于托尼的内衬。

但属于他的耀武扬威时间很短暂，在谁也没有反应过来的情况下他突兀地站住——

“怎么了，彼得？”

彼得帕克的蜘蛛感应拉响警报，与之同时震动的还有一枚藏在衣兜里的来自复仇者的通讯器，这一切意味着在不远的地方，坏事发生了。

为什么是这种时候！！

他不能把坏事引到这，彼得立刻作出决定：

“我突然想起今天是瑞奇教授论文的死线，而我一个字也没动。”

那听起来糟糕透了，无怪彼得的脸色骤变，托尼想起最近他占用这孩子太多时间和精力，这本不是该他付出的，不由软了表情：

“我送你回学校？”

彼得把头摇成拨浪鼓：“我能自己回去，就在不远的地方.....呃，告诉摩根我爱她，我很快就回来！”他倒退着远离他们，火急火燎地像要去把天补上。

斯蒂文似乎没有听信这个烂透了的借口，他意味深长地盯着彼得离开：

“恐怕没那么快回得来。”

“学生时光，谁不是这么过来的呢？”托尼耸耸肩，得给孩子更多自由，他有心得。

斯蒂文点点头，走了更好，他一个人足够——斯特兰奇突然站定，倏地看向天边，和彼得刚刚的反应如出一辙，托尼失笑：

“你也有篇论文到了死线？”

斯蒂文眉头紧皱，表情严峻，正打算说什么，托尼摆摆手：

“算了，你走吧，我一个人可以，这位可人的小姐可比你的棺材脸赏心悦目多了。”

斯蒂文很犹豫，可风里已经有了异样的气息：

“照顾好你自己...还有摩根。”

—————————

这也许是个陷阱，可他不得不迎上去。

彼得兜里的通讯器狂震，他换上战衣接起来，还不及打招呼里面的声音炸响：

“蜘蛛侠，我们需要你的支援！”

“我在路上，可以说说具体情况吗，我不想离太远。”

“九头蛇，他们不知道从哪搞到了一堆高科技武器，我们正努力把他们困在西区，但操他的耶稣，他们不止一队，还有一伙正往闹市区去。”

“OK，他们的目的？”

“还不确定，是一份名单还是计划书，那是九头蛇，美国队长知道最多。”那个一直在给彼得解说的人大叫起来。

“我以为神盾瓦解后他们应该没有能力组织这么大规模的行动，他们的具体目标还不清楚，政府那堆人不肯明说——没那么多时间计较这些了，我们需要你把那个小队拖一拖，很快就有警力支援到场。”

所以现在说话的是美国队长？彼得不知道这个通讯器如何工作，但声音确实是队长是吧！

美国队长在给他布置任务——酷毙了！

“我知道你没有正式接受复仇者的招募，但我们现在真的需要人手...自从...你知道，我们人员紧缺。”

“了解，虽然我不太知道九头蛇为什么会到波士顿，但这是我的辖区，我的责任。”

通讯器那边一阵杂音，彼得不得不敲了敲那玩意：“还有人在线吗？”

“彼...得...”

“Hello？Hello？谁还在？”

“你在...在...”

还是杂音，彼得不由停下来，他吊在一幢高楼边缘：“我在去西区的路上，但...”

但这一路都很平静，彼得突然生出一丝不祥的预感。

通讯器突然畅通了，里面的话倒豆子一样噼里啪啦出来：“方位有误，刚刚那是干扰信号，他们没去西城区，他们往你来的方向去了！”

“操他的，你刚刚在哪？”

“闭嘴clint！你看见了，那有一家幼儿园！”

“操操操！什么秘密武器会藏在一家幼儿园！九头蛇改当人贩子了吗！”

彼得听不清那一团混乱，只是那一瞬间，觉得自己浑身血液凉了个彻底——托尼和摩根....

————————

斯蒂文，周围没人知道斯蒂文的真实身份——他的确是个变戏法的。

他被法师之间独有的信号召走，可以说情况十分危急了，可不该是这，波士顿应该是最安全的地方，斯蒂文不知道哪个环节出了问题，所以他不得不亲自去查看。

但他仍不放心，走之前非得亲自给整个幼儿园画上保护圈才罢休，那花了点功夫，但安全起见，这值得。

可他缺少明确的方位，在几个信号点扑空以后意识到不对劲，然而在幼儿园留下的记号没有动静——他犹豫片刻，决定还是先回去为妙，事实证明，相当明智。

托尼不知道把彼得还有斯蒂文急急忙忙叫走的事情到底是什么，但某种程度上来说，他习惯了一个人被留下。

起码现在还有小摩根，他在园区里走的有些心烦意乱，没了看幼儿园详细章程的兴致，打算回去接摩小根了，希望她不会玩的乐不思蜀。

他转了个身，半个步子迈开，金属刺破空气的声音响起，落地点精准在他刚刚离开的位置——托尼和接待老师都愣住了。

“小心！”对危险的本能让他往一旁闪避，但那个漂亮的女教师没那么幸运，是榴弹还是火箭炮什么的玩意砸下来，托尼被狂暴的气流掀飞，意识模糊前的最后一幕就是对方被炸的血肉模糊的躯体。

摩根！托尼挣扎着不肯昏过去，脑子里唯一的念头就是这个——恐惧让肾上腺素飚飞，他站起来，两耳轰鸣，浑浑噩噩，不知什么力量撑着他辨识出方向，朝摩根跑去。

也许不是跑，那姿势太狼狈，他扎扎实实摔过去的，对方大概把重武器都招呼上来了，他刚刚路过的漂亮小花园早不成型，还有来时的鹅卵石路，他被弹片还是碎瓦割伤了腿，不觉疼痛，只疯了一样从废墟里一次次爬起来，撕心裂肺地叫着：

“摩根——”

神啊，神啊...托尼跌在地上，然后站起来，短短的距离像走了一辈子，他叫着摩根的名字，浑身哆嗦地祈祷着，然后听到了神的答复：

“我在这里！”

从屋顶坍塌形成的三角区里，那堆废墟里藏着他的生命：

“摩根！”托尼扑过去，扒拉开瓦砾，感谢上帝，摩根没受什么伤。他把她勒在怀里，小姑娘吓坏了，在他怀里浑身发抖，啜泣着叫他：

“我以为...我以为...呜呜呜...”

“我在这，我找到你了！”托尼抱着她缩进墙角，一遍遍承诺哪也不去：

“你受伤了吗？”他上下检查她，尤不放心地确认。摩根摇头，打了个哭嗝：

“你在流血。”

“别看它，没事，一点也不疼。”托尼捂住她的眼睛，但那没用，摩根哭的更大声了，她不信：

“疼，疼死了，呜呜呜...”她被纸划伤手指都疼死了，这么大的伤口，托尼怎么能说不疼。

“那只是看着吓人而已，不看就好。”摩根仍在摇头，泪水开闸一样从眼眶淌出来，托尼不得不给她更多亲吻：

“听着我的小天使，你表现的很好，出乎意料的好，我很好，除了让你伤心这一点以外，我可以说完好无损...就只是，我保证，会好起来的。”他控制不住手指的颤抖，上帝令人拿一万柄钢锥在他脑子里乱搅，他猜自己有点脑震荡——可他不想吓着摩根。

会好起来的，只要他和她在一起。

“听着，我们得找机会离开这，其他小朋友呢？”

摩根试图指一个方向，但还是放弃：“我不知道...刚才太乱了，我只来得及把莱斯利拽进来。”她让开半个身子，露出一张吓到呆滞的脸。

“看，你交到了新朋友，还救了他，你是个小英雄了现在。”托尼刮了下她的鼻子，摩根勉强笑了一下。

“现在我们得把自己和这个小家伙一起带出去。”

托尼聚精会神地听了听，炮弹声已经停了——但愿不会有谁过来，恐怖分子什么的？认真的，在波士顿，美国警方集体歇菜了吗？

然而就在他话说完没多久，他们藏身的屋檐被掀开——

“看看我发现了什么，这还有三只！”那个装备着古怪武器的疤脸大汉这么喊：“等等！”

他几个同伙聚过来，其余的正看守他们抓到的另一票人质，那个疤脸掐起托尼：“这张脸很眼熟。”

他问另一个同伴：“你有印象吗？”

“确实眼熟...”他拿出一个机器对着托尼扫了扫，遗憾地摇头：“没有资料，应该不是什么重要人物。”

那疤脸松手，啧了一声：“还以为抓到只肥羊。”

摩根在他蛮横地把托尼提起来的时候短促尖叫了一下，随后一声不吭，只死死盯着那几个匪徒。

“看什么，小兔子？”那人想用拿枪的手摸摩根，被托尼挡住：

“她只有五岁。”

“那你呢？”那人手一转，拽过托尼的领带，鼻尖凑到他的脖颈，发现新大陆一样叫起来：“你是个Omega？”

在他们的行凶生涯里Omega很罕见，这种性别的生物太不经折腾，摸两下就死了，疤脸已经很久没见过Omega了，别说还是男的。

“我替他回答，是的，然后把你的脏手从他身上拿开！”彼得开启了必杀模式，他发誓长这么大从来没有气成这样。

“注意，是蜘蛛侠！”来人似乎很有准备，在彼得出现的第一瞬间用强力电网招呼了他。

“什么？”彼得咚的一下倒在地上，凶徒大叫“开火！”彼得抬眼对上他们的枪口。

“不！”托尼脑子一片空白，反应过来的时候听见摩根的尖叫——发生了什么？他似乎扑在蜘蛛侠身上，开什么玩笑？他一具血肉之躯，对方是蜘蛛侠，守护着这个片区的蒙面英雄，这家伙能飞檐走壁，徒手举起一辆卡车，还有奇怪的蛛丝——他凭什么救他？

可能因为他听起来像个孩子，这个英雄竟然还是个孩子。

彼得在托尼扑过来的瞬间就红了眼，他用平生最快的速度喷射蛛丝糊住目之所及的每个枪眼，看在上帝的份上保佑托尼没受伤！

但彼得没能及时得到这些新武器的数据，他的蛛丝很快融掉，但也给他们挣了一点时间，他抱着托尼滚到一旁。

“开火！”凶徒再叫。

彼得抱着托尼，抄起摩根和另一个小崽子，但他射出的蛛丝被对方喷出的激光熔断，一时似乎失去了逃生的路径——

“再见，蜘蛛侠。”那伙人狞笑。

彼得用身体护住托尼三人。

今天的变故大概是说好要连串一起来，他们几乎绝望了，预想中的死亡却没有到场。

枪炮发射的声音如期而至，但同时响起的还有其他声音，托尼在蜘蛛侠怀里听见金属破空而至，什么东西沉重地坠在地上，武器撞击的铿锵声，肉体搏击的钝响，死神拨弄刀锋捣出旋律，死亡的音乐让人战栗——一切都太超过了。

这里是战场，他沉重地喘息着。

“蜘蛛侠，带平民离开！”托尼觉得这个声音意外地耳熟，熟悉到他忍不住从蜘蛛侠怀里探出脑袋。

说话的人有一双深邃的蓝眼睛，在看到他的一瞬显出呆滞。战场上的呆滞总招致严重的后果，好在那家伙有不错的队友：

“注意你的屁股，Cap！”

“抱歉...”他似乎又往托尼那看了一眼。

“你没事吧，有没有受伤，天啊，你流血了！”蜘蛛侠为什么这么多话？托尼回答他时看清战场的形式，包括刚刚救了他们一命的玩意——哇哦，一个金属人，钢铁侠？不是说他死了吗？

但现在不是关心这些的时候，他抱紧小摩根打算在蜘蛛侠的护送下撤出战场，身为一个普通人，不掺和就是最大的帮忙。

“这边走，sir.”

“走这里。”

两个声音同时响起，斯蒂文和另一个金头发的家伙眼神碰在一起，随后默契地移开，他们的话都是对着托尼的。

斯蒂文斯特兰奇，拥有无数小秘密的斯特兰奇，托尼见怪不怪地看着他画出的金色光圈，他让他们走那里。

“我会解释。”

“但不是现在。”托尼抱着摩根走过去。

钢铁侠在他们跟前支起保护的光盾，托尼不知道他听谁的，也许是那个金头发的。鬼使神差地，在踏入那个光圈之前托尼回头问了一句：

“你叫什么名字？”

“Jarvis.”

“你是钢铁侠？”

Jarvis冰蓝的眼睛变了几个色度，他摇摇头：“不，我不是。”

斯特兰奇和Jarvis看着他们消失在光圈里，身后的战况如荼，他们都没有回头。

“那奏效了吗。”斯蒂文问。

“奏效了。”Jarvis回答，战甲在他的指挥下腾空：“但我得去sir那里守着，劳烦再画个圈。”

“.....你为什么刚刚不跟着？”

“因为你看起来似乎有话要问我的样子。”

“两位闲谈先生，能帮帮忙赶紧解决这一切？没有平民了，我们可以加快速度。”Clint对他们的工作状态很不满意。

“严格说起来我并不是复仇者。”斯蒂文这么说着，但还是搭了把手。

“然后Jarvis，你得解释为什么钢铁侠会出现在这。”Cap一个盾牌打晕脚下还试图站起来的匪徒——他们不是九头蛇，起码不是正规的，美国队长对他们背后的势力忧心忡忡。

Jarvis竟拒绝了：“那是一个太长的故事，恐怕解释不清楚。”


	5. 镜面二构计划

那是一个太长的故事，长过在场所有人的一辈子。

Jarvis曾死于2015年一个名为托尼斯塔克的妄想，基于服从的天性他无怨无悔。然而等他再次睁开眼，故事的主角已经换了人，他只是其中身不由己的片段，真正开启这个故事的人，叫摩根斯塔克，为世人所知的托尼斯塔克的遗孤。

摩根五岁的时候参加了一个葬礼，也许因为她没问，所以没人向她解释什么是葬礼。她的监护权被移交给佩珀，托尼生前最爱的女人，佩珀对摩根很好，好的甚至超过日后她和哈皮的亲生孩子。

摩根挺习惯这种温柔的，毕竟那些被称为复仇者的叔叔们对她也很好。但这种温柔对拯救她童年很长一段时间的沉默寡言无济于事，大人们担心是托尼离去的打击导致她产生了自闭倾向，其实没有的事，摩根只是习惯了只对托尼叽叽喳喳。

她知道他是世上唯一一个能包容她所有的人，无论好坏。那段时间她只是开始郁闷，为什么住进投影里面的托尼总不断重复一样的话，为什么不理她的问题，不安慰情绪低落的她，为什么没有新外号了...好吧，后面的都不重要，就只是第一点，她希望托尼能说说别的话——爱她3000以外的东西。

为此她做了很多努力，撒娇卖乖，甚至还给发光的托尼做了三明治，乖乖吃掉碗里的沙拉——但这些都白费了。她的请求仍被置之不理，她终于忍不住哭了出来，自托尼离开后的第一次，她哭得惊动了整个屋子的人。

这是她最后的手段了，虽然真的太伤心，几乎把喉咙哭哑了，天真地以为这样就能让那个发着光的爹地心疼妥协，就只跟她说点别的什么。

——“她又在捣鼓托尼的录像。”“但不是第一次了，怎么哭成这样？”“我不知道怎么和她解释。”

在她撕心裂肺的哭声里，成年人们窃窃私语。

她的威胁没奏效，当她泪眼朦胧地扑向托尼却摔了个底朝天的时候，她就知道了。

她决定要讨厌爹地了，如果他再不理她的话。

当然，这点冲动很快就沉没了，那天她知道了托尼不断重复自己的原因，也知道了他不会再回来。

等她稍微大一点，佩珀开始告诉她那场带走托尼的大战，还有很多和他相关的事。其他人也会这么做，尤其是史蒂夫和彼得，史蒂夫总会抱着她说着说着就停下来盯着她的眼睛看。

而彼得——他那张嘴简直停不下来。

和托尼有关的一切，仿佛她天生就该知道，但那和她有什么关系呢？彼时她小小的脑子里只有一个愿望，那个发着光的托尼能和她说说话，就像Friday一样，而其他人眼里的托尼斯塔克，抱歉，太陌生了。

她逐渐学会了左耳进右耳出。

然后她试着让托尼像Friday一样说话，和她交流，在这个目的指导下，她很早就显露了在人工智能领域的天赋。

当她把第一个智能系统装在佩珀家里时，她只有十岁，满是得意地准备迎接他们的赞美。但她看见哈皮和佩珀惊讶地捂着嘴，然后露出了然的神色，他们交头接耳“她是托尼的女儿。”

这个反应甚至不如他们的孩子，他正兴奋而惊奇地到处找那个会说话的“哥哥”，而不是用一句她是谁的女儿解释一切。

托尼，那个反反复复出现在录像里的人，口口声声说爱她三千却不见踪影的人，那个活在过去的幽灵，摩根听着佩珀和哈皮姗姗来迟的称赞，笑容变得勉强。

这不是第一次也不会是最后一次。

她还没来得及做“Tony”，但已经感受到托尼巨大的光环悬在头顶，她是其下渺小的阴影没有名字。

十几岁的时候，她就拿遍智能领域所有奖项，老师和同学祝贺她的时候总要捎带着恭维一番钢铁侠的遗产，她的研发为SI注入新血，可人们叫她摩根的时候，依旧只是托尼斯塔克的女儿。

托尼——她早把他的录像尘封，她早不是那个会哭着扑向全息投影的鼻涕包了，他的脸在脑子里逐渐模糊，只有声音还算清晰。

有声音就够了，和Friday一样，她早成了Friday的新主人，命令她不准主动提起托尼，她会自己摆脱那片阴影的，她是斯塔克家新生的alpha。

她覆盖了托尼之前所有的权限，她给Friday升级，令她更智能且可控，她研究过奥创，绝不会犯她老爹的错误。

可依旧没有人认为Friday是她的造物，就算她几乎把她的程序抽新，可人们还是会听着她的声音缅怀那个死去的人。

16岁的时候她烦透了自己名字背后缀着的托尼斯塔克之女，她意识到自己需要一个更强有力的证明，比更新Friday更有力——证明她是摩根斯塔克而已。

而没有什么比“Tony”的亲口承认更有力了，她把“Tony”的开发计划重新提上日程。

“Tony”和她之前做的所有系统都不一样，她老爹拥有过分独特鲜明的个性，以服务人类为核心准则的人工智能属性搁他身上怎么都很违和。

摩根想要一个完美无缺的“Tony”，所以她碰上人生中第一个绞尽脑汁也无法突破的瓶颈。

为了做出父亲，她网罗了所有关于钢铁侠关于托尼斯塔克的资料，将他的一颦一笑，性格体态、语音语调，他的全部历史数据化，可指令和指令之间无法自洽，她做出了一个巨大的矛盾体，而这个矛盾体在运行之初就会崩溃。

摩根以为自己能攻克这个，她甚至搁置了其他所有项目还搬回托尼和自己的木屋，在和外界隔绝之前她狠狠发誓，要在托尼离开的地方把他造出来，而且是一个完美无缺的他。

然后那个完美的“Tony”会亲口承认，她只是摩根斯塔克而已。

但失败的预感一直在心头萦绕，可终于意识到自己无法成功的那一刻巨大的痛苦仍将她死死攥在手里，她疼得歇斯底里，因为那些对于摩根斯塔克而言最重要的参数——

那个作为爸爸的托尼斯塔克缺失了。

尽管她有千万种想象，如果他参与了她成长的每一天会是怎样，他会怎么指导她，会怎么帮她，会握着她的手陪她写下第一条代码，会在她犯错的时候狠狠批评她，他会是个严厉的父亲还是个温柔的，会放她自由还是严格管束——有太多可能的托尼斯塔克，摩根不知道该选哪个。

哪个都不是真的，她失去了知晓的办法。

这也许是她此前从不做带自我性格AI的缘故，她以为自己只是不屑，现在终于得承认是无法。

可托尼早在比她还小的时候就用简陋的技术做出了Jarvis，她比不上他——可能永远也比不上。

摩根心灰意冷，决定停下这个折磨了她七百多个日日夜夜的项目。

她放弃得到托尼的承认了，反正死人不会关心，只有活人才魔怔，会随便忘记活人不需要死去的人帮忙摘掉阴影。

以后的路豁然开朗了，不用“Tony”，她有脚完全可以自己走出阴影，完全可以凭一己之力驱散从前的幽灵，她可以隐姓埋名，可以转攻其他领域，甚至可以远走他乡把斯塔克这个名字抛得远远的。

这样就能割断和托尼的联系，她能只是摩根，甚至连摩根也不是....

未来前所未有地辽阔了，她长吁一口气，打算放过自己：

“再见，爹地。”

她对着空荡荡的屋子说，浑身每根线条都写着如释重负。

早该这么做了，当她收拾这两年堆积起的家什的时候这么告诉自己——整个房子里最乱的就是车库，她用了几次，但里面的混乱百分之八十属于托尼。

看在要告别的份上，摩根大发善心帮他拾掇拾掇，反正大概，再不会有人来这了。

车库里有一堆破铜烂铁和字迹模糊的图纸，摩根纠结过后决定还是把它们保存下来，万一以后博物馆要用呢？

这是个体力活，她没打算让任何人帮忙，大型物件都在墙角，摩根打算先解决它们。她扯开那块防尘的帆布，一只还算闪亮的机械手出现在眼前——

Dummy...她脑子里浮出这个名字。

“看，这是Dum，Dum，和我的小熊饼干打个招呼......他有时候会干傻事，然后你就可以警告他再这样就把他捐给社区大学...”

“捐给幼儿园。”

“幼儿园，好主意，谁不喜欢那呢？瞧，他老实了。”

摩根以为自己早忘了这些愚蠢的对话，可她的指尖碰到Dummy冰冷的机身，那些回忆开始死灰复燃，她像被烫到一样缩回手，神情复杂。

其实把他带到基地也不是不行......她挪开他的底座——等等，下面是什么？

摩根捡起那个数据储存器模样的玩意，谁的？——答案似乎昭然若揭。

先是Dummy，再是这个，她老爹一定在天有灵，摩根几乎翻白眼了：

“先说好，我已经决定放弃了，你说什么都没用了，早干嘛去了？”

抱着看了也不改主意的心思，她让Friday播放它——就算是AI系统开发的关键数据也不能让她回心转意，但起码得为SI保存财产。

“Hi，Mongoona，今天是你六岁生日，如果Friday还能正常运作的话...天啊，你六岁了，是个大孩子了，恭喜！你该上学了吗？希望佩珀不会宠坏你的牙...”

托尼突兀地出现在空气里，表情夸张，在灰尘飞扬的黑暗里掀起惊涛骇浪，摩根腿一软跌进沙发——她没想到是这个，她几乎忘了他长什么样。

“嘿，我的小糖饼，你今天七岁了，生日快乐，我给你做了生日礼物，你有按着Friday给的路线图找到吗？记得告诉我你喜不喜欢....”

“嗨，小公主，八岁生日快乐，我提前给你做了生日蛋糕，替你先尝一尝——别哭鼻子，我把配方给Friday了，你可以随便叫谁——别叫佩珀，她能炸了厨房，史蒂夫罗杰斯是个不错的选择....”

摩根木楞地坐在那看托尼来回闪现，九岁、十岁、十一岁、十二岁....一直到十八岁，她今年十八岁了。

斯塔克家的人都不太擅长遗忘，来自天赋异禀的大脑的诅咒，她真的尝试过了——不刻意去回想五岁以前的画面，那太傻了，她都没法确定那些画面是不是真的存在，真有人这样傻兮兮用力过猛地爱过她吗？

没人能给她答案。

这里是答案。

托尼为她提前录好了所有生日祝福——太像那个记忆里的虚影会干的事情。

“Jesus！你十八岁了，我有变成一个脾气超坏的糟老头吗？抱歉，蠢问题，如果你看到这个的话，证明我已经没机会了——希望你已经习惯...这个现实，好吧再说下去就太伤感了。十八岁生日快乐！

老天，我真想看看你十八岁的样子，我的小公主成年了...太不可思议了！

OK，言归正传，十八岁应该有点特别的地方，介于我的成长经历，我得告诉你一个事实，做斯塔克家的孩子挺艰难的，相信我，我知道那是什么感觉。

告诉你这点应该是一个父亲的责任，我一直希望我父亲这么告诉我，但他没能...所以我希望你能得到这份礼物——

你是我最珍贵的宝藏，你是摩根斯塔克，你可以做任何你想成为的人，让那些叫你托尼斯塔克之女的家伙滚一边去，我永远是你最坚强的后盾。

我会给你一千个吻，还有三千的爱。”

托尼慢慢坐回椅子，他在影像里沉默了很久，再抬头的时候眼里满是晶莹：

“老天，我该亲口告诉你这些的...我该亲自帮你赶走追到门口的坏男孩，或者女孩，希望你成为一个alpha，但不是也没关系...我该陪你长大，亲自为你庆祝每个生日，亲眼看着你从迷你摩根变成大摩根...而不是留下这堆蠢透了的录像。”

他抹了把脸，“Friday，等我回来提醒我删掉这堆玩意...”

托尼站起来，走了两步却停下：

“但如果...摩根，你看到了这个，或者可以去看看史蒂夫罗杰斯，希望他没事，抱歉没有告诉你，他是你另一个父亲...最后，我有没有说过我有多感谢——

你来到我身边这件事。

我爱你，没有条件。”

屋里的光熄灭了。摩根把自己蜷在沙发上——几乎快把拳头咬出血才没有嚎啕出来。

“斯塔克先生真的希望能亲自看着你长大。”Friday的声音响起。

摩根知道，她什么都知道——她知道他爱她，他和她一起搭的小帐篷还在角落里蒙尘，摩根看向那，哽咽在胸腔凝成铅块，她问Friday：

“还...有什么...”她的声音没法连成句子：“爹地留下的...”

Friday给她放了更多，托尼主动录下的，或者被镜头抓拍的——那些藏在时间碎片里的画面清晰起来：

托尼给她的摇篮装五颜六色的玩具，抱着她凑到镜头面前：

“你是小公主吗？你是小摩根，我的小麋鹿，你喜欢麋鹿帽子吗...瞧瞧Friday，这团小奇迹叫摩根...”

他为她推平院子里的草丛，铺十几米的画板陪她弄脏兮兮的地绘；

他教她叫“爹地”，在她叫出来的时候开心地抱着她在院子里转圈；

他给她读故事书，扮鬼脸逗她；

他给她扎丑兮兮的小辫子，允许她拔自己的胡子；

他给她建小城堡，陪她演恶龙和公主的傻故事；

他给她唱生日歌，跳滑稽夸张的舞蹈，还给她做会喷火花的生日蜡烛；

最后的画面定格在他抱着她躺在院子里的躺椅上，他们浑身蜜色，像要一起融进阳光里——

他用了全世界所有的爱去爱她。

摩根恨自己之前居然打算忘记他。

他想看着她长大，可他失败了——摩根哭的不能呼吸，她放不下托尼。

————————————

“Friday，爹地复制Jarvis成功了吗？”她指他复制自己以前的管家。

“没有相关数据，这只有Jarvis知道。”

摩根从来没有像这一刻那么需要Jarvis，她迫切想看看托尼第一个作品。甚至为此偷出了Vision的残骸，以及黑进Wakanda的服务器，后者尚且可以交涉，前者直接激怒了红女巫。

但她不惜一切代价还是拼回了Jarvis，在无数次建模，数不清的实验，处理完海量数据以后，她成功了。

Wanda的暴怒戛然而止在Jarvis声音响起的那一刻：

“Vision？”

“不是Vision，我是Jarvis.”

Wanda眼里的光熄灭了，连带着熄灭了追究的力气，摩根突然觉得自己很残忍，可她需要Jarvis帮她重构托尼。

——————————————

“为什么，为什么失败了？”摩根咬着手指，眼里透着癫狂：“你有他所有的数据，每个镜头，每一个时刻，几乎没有人比你陪他更久了...”

“冷静一点斯塔克小姐。”Jarvis的金属腔如旧：“您已经成功建造出好几个模型，都很逼真。”

“我要的不是逼真！”摩根崩溃地大喊起来：“我要的是那个他，真的他！”

她在说傻话，但她怎么控制得住，每一次都只差一点点，他越来越像她记忆里的那个人，越来越像人们记忆里的人，好几次Rhodes叔叔都没分出来——虽然事后超级生气。

“您恐怕对人工智能存在误解。”Jarvis指出这一点。

“误解？”摩根冷笑：“你是说我？这世上还有比我在这方面更前沿的存在吗？”

“您可以把智能定义为生命，人工与否这无关紧要，但任何生命都是面向未来生长，而不是对过去的重塑。”摩根没有办法把一个过去的幽灵塞进任何现有载体。

摩根知道这点，她只是不承认，斯塔克家都狂热地崇拜技术，他们坚信科技一定能带来奇迹，然而作为科技产物的Jarvis却否认了这一点。

“那可以解决的，一定是什么参数错了，我的算法出现了问题，一定会有一个自洽的模式。”摩根摇着头。

她向技术祷告把她爸爸带回来，姿态一如中世纪里对神祷告的愚蠢女人，她们都坚信有一种力量能让自己心想事成。

只要再努力一点，只要再虔诚一点，科技和神明就能实现她们的愿望。

“就算最后所有指令自洽，您也不能保证得到的‘Tony’就算你想要的那个。”Jarvis说的很含蓄了，不是不能保证，是保证不能。

“为什么，爹地他就做到了，几十年前的技术，没道理我现在办不到。”

“...我不是sir记忆里那个Jarvis，他从没想把我造成他记忆的载体。”

“他叫你Jarvis！这一定有原因，我会再检查你一次，他一定给我留了答案！”摩根信誓旦旦，少眠让她异常亢奋，让她偏执，她坚信自己不是一个人战斗，托尼会帮她。

“您永远没法计算出是什么让托尼斯塔克变成托尼斯塔克，每个生命都是一个混沌系统，人类无法计算混沌。”

摩根充耳不闻，喃喃自语道：“先不用爹地的数据，我们换其他人试试....”

她写了不知多少程序，被废弃的子系统慢慢形成臃肿而盘根交错的枝节，为了顶端长出新叶，她豁出一切。

她构建，毁弃，再构建，再毁弃——不知道第几次重复以后，她醒悟到自己之所以没法构建出完美的“Tony”是因为还不够了解人脑构成，于是她又去钻研医学和生物学。

而那些她废止的小实验被SI捡起来继续生产，其中一小部分被用来完善托尼以前开发的记忆二构技术（二元倒回改造架构），她对脑波与数据的结合开发技术非常具有前瞻性。

 

日子这么过去着。

每一个疯狂的科学家从不缺以身犯险的勇气，她打算尝试把自己导入计算机，以研究人的构成——她坚信那是可以解构的，只要有充足的实验数据，她可以摸清上帝造人的秘密，只要掌握了这个，她就能把托尼带回来。

Jarvis充当这个实验的看护人，他明白只差一脚就登上山巅的疯狂，可他也知道她不可能成功——混沌无法计算，宇宙法则如此，它给了每个生命独一无二的核心，而“自由”湮灭了通往这核心的路径。

摩根这次实验完应该就能理解，她永远没办法把托尼造出来——倘若她不接受一个替代品，她就一无所有。

Jarvis希望她不要接受一个替代品，他宁愿她一无所有。

人的外在动因太复杂，内在天性又太隐晦，牵一发而动全身，一个人的一个举止就可以牵扯海量的数据，只有宇宙承得下这种复杂。

宇宙从不要凝固的过去，过去了就是过去了，死亡即是死亡。

他冷静地看着摩根，没人相信他对她的痛苦感同身受——他只是比她明白，他们无法构造托尼。

摩根取下置换器扶着实验台狂吐，眩晕的感觉持续了很久，久得她没察觉自己泪流满面——Jarvis说的对，没有那种算法。

 

 

那以后她似乎心灰意冷了，听从托尼的话去找美国队长，把提到他的录像以及一份亲子鉴定扔在他面前。

“顺带一提，你是我另一个父亲。”她在美国队长退休的小屋里告诉他，仿佛这个消息无足轻重，也不在乎给知晓者带来多大的冲击。

“以及还有个消息——我失败了，我没办法把他带回来。”她当着另一个血缘亲人的面承认这一点，从这个计划在心里萌芽开始，花了整整十五年，她20岁了，没有了所有天真的幻想。

“摩根...你之前在做什么？”史蒂夫震惊地睁大眼。摩根不理会他的质问，草草点头：

“一些实验，东西带到，我走了。”

“等等...留下来吃晚饭吗？”

摩根似笑非笑：“留下来听你说当时为什么抛弃爹地吗？省了。”

她头也不回地离开。

史蒂夫本没打算解释这一点。

他在空旷的屋子里低着头呆坐，摩根关门的声音过去很久，他透过巨大的落地窗望远处粼粼的水波，这是他最喜欢的位置，一眼就能望见湖，当他和托尼关系还好的时候曾说过退休以后一起在湖边建个房子的打算。

然后只有他一个人了。

他拿起那份亲子鉴定一字一字地看，然后珍惜地把它放进一个铁盒，末了才播放摩根送来的录像——

“Hi，托尼。”

他对着投影里的人说，露出美国队长式的人畜无害的笑。

他已经过了会为任何事情大惊小怪的年纪，镜头里的托尼自顾自说话，他也学他：

“我知道你听不见我，可能因为这一点我才敢说——如果我们之间一定要有一个人让步才能和平相处的话，后来我愿意做那个人了，真的。”

他从来不愿意做那个人，他的理想和愤怒在他每根骨头里凝成硬的几乎捅穿天去的道德钢尺，他的准则和判断坚不可摧。但这是他还战无不胜的时候——

然后他们经历了惨败，他必须承认，没什么是无坚不摧的。

他曾经模糊猜测过摩根是他们的孩子，可这个猜想美好到他不敢验证，加上托尼坚持摩根是他和某个Alpha一夜情的产物。那个Alpha是他，他早该想到。

在他们从萨诺斯的花园无功而返，托尼奉上尖酸刻薄权作迎接的那天，他灰心丧气，想着托尼说的话，复仇者总迟一步，终于迟到这天无仇可复。

然后他抱了整整一箱酒，红的白的，各式各样——他去找托尼，他知道这个人会指责他，叱骂他，绝不会给他虚情假意的安慰。

但那太多了，托尼撕扯着他的衣服，怒得通红的眼睛对上他：

“你不是早习惯了吗？告诉我该怎么做？向前看，就像你每次做的那样？”

他们互相撕咬，互揭疮疤，看对方鲜血淋漓而感到自虐般的快意：

“我会向前看，我是个士兵，这是我的天职！”

“操你的天职！”托尼扑上来撕咬他的唇：“我失去了那个孩子，我失去了一切！”

“谁不是呢？要我提醒你我从冰里醒来的时候，就已经失去了！”

那他是怎么继续做美国队长的！？

托尼骂他用道德让自己冷漠，骂他表面谦逊实则顽固，凭借善良傲慢，这样就算在无法挽回的时候也能心安理得告诉自己，他尽力了！

史蒂夫指责他是沉湎在愧疚里的可怜虫，不管做再多也无法让自己心安理得，因为他犯了错，所以用余生去弥补，他做不成英雄，因为英雄终究会知道自己是英雄！

那是混乱的一夜，他记不清他们是不是缠斗在一起，也记不清最后是怎么操在一起的，除了鲜血和疼痛，谩骂和酒精，再有的就是歇斯底里过后的解脱。

托尼说的对，他挣扎过，绝望过，他尽力了。

而后就是漫长的分别，再见的时候他有了摩根，他坚称只属于他一个人的摩根——他的第二次机会。

史蒂夫为他高兴，但也怅然若失。这种怅然若失一直持续到他失去托尼，他没想过会失去他，就像没想过其实自己爱他一样。

他说不清楚那是不是爱，只知道无人的时候想起来，揭开胸骨里面都是一片血肉模糊。那之后很长一段时间他都沉浸在噩梦里，他想过替他照顾摩根，但他把这个机会给了佩珀......

所以只能一遍又一遍在噩梦里重复，而等清醒的时候回忆，那种钝痛就在白天和黑夜里绵延。

“我想起之前我们说不惜一切代价...”

“去看看史蒂夫吧，他是你另一个父亲。”

“你从没说好。”

史蒂夫一直避免提醒自己：托尼其实是他们之中最想活下来的那个。

只是如果活在这个念头里，他该怎么像自己说的一样——向前看？

——————————————

最近宇宙里发生了一件很麻烦的事，丹佛斯甚至回到了地球，顺便把小浣熊一行人也带回来了。

她通知现任复仇者们留意：

“罗卡斯——他通过次元裂缝得到了平行世界的无限宝石。”

“全部？”现任队长是蜘蛛侠，比起之前，他成熟不少。

火箭摇头：“我可不想再打一次灭霸。”

“应该就一颗，次元裂缝正在愈合，没那么容易带所有宝石过来。但不知道是什么，如果是时间宝石的话就糟了，斯蒂文，你能感觉到时间宝石吗？”

“现在还不行，”见他们面露沮丧，法师补充道：“如果靠近了就可以。”

“为什么是时间宝石就糟糕了？”新任复仇者不明所以。

“因为罗卡斯想打开平行世界的通道。”星云解释说：

“想一下，他可以在平行世界毫无限制地获取他想要的一切资源，只要有通道，就永远不会枯竭。”

“好吧，系统解释一下，这个叫罗卡斯的坏蛋其实不是一个人，他们是一个联邦，以洗劫掠夺为生，没有固定的星球，只靠星舰在宇宙航行，目前已经吞噬了上千万个星球文明，但他们也有短板——支撑星舰航行的燃料消耗迅速，目前他们所能到的星域已经没有足够的燃料支撑他们下次劫掠。”

“那听起来很好。”

“没法航行他们就会在宇宙里消亡，因为也没有任何一个宜居行星装得下他们所有人口。”

“本来只用等着他们自然灭绝就好，但是！”

“他们现在有了时间宝石。”卡魔拉神情严峻。

“时间宝石不能打开平行世界。”蚁人表示打开平行世界的通道必须有皮姆粒子。

“他们造的出来，齐塔瑞科技都造出来了。”

“所以他们一定会带着时间宝石来到地球。”

蜘蛛侠一瞬间明白了什么，他骂了一声：“别是我想的那样。”

“他们需要导航器。”

彼得下线了——他换上战衣往托尼的墓地跑去，任何一个美国人都知道钢铁侠葬在哪，看在上帝的份上他一定得在他们之前。

等他赶到，法师已经开始战斗——他就知道最快的一定是斯蒂文，但他也难敌四手，彼得看见托尼墓碑前的坟土。

“坚持住！斯特兰奇博士，我去斯塔克先生那。”彼得绕了个弯把自己荡过去。

他们来晚了一步，彼得看见赤裸着的托尼悬在半空，罗卡斯人气急败坏地问：

“为什么是这种状态？”

“他身上的伤是被无限宝石弄的，时间宝石没办法逆转。”

“那现在怎么办？”

“先把他弄走，不行留下大脑就好。”

不不不不不——彼得把自己荡过去，别再一次，别再一次从他面前带走他。

他飞过去抢走托尼，那人正处在生命垂危的微妙状态，如果没有时间宝石，两分钟内就会死亡——彼得记得那一幕，时隔十五年，仍记得他离开的那一幕。

好在丹佛斯他们及时赶到战场，成功截下时间宝石和托尼，彼得感谢上帝。

“把时间宝石挂在他胸口，先稳住他的情况。”

斯蒂文大概有什么计划，其余复仇者一时没有反应过来，但直到他们回了基地，那个问题才后知后觉浮出来——

“我们该拿钢铁侠怎么办？”

他脑子里有时空导航器的秘密，死是最保险的手段。新任复仇者都听过他的事迹，但就保护世界的首要目标来说，一个活着的钢铁侠风险实在太大。

“你们想要干什么？”

彼得知道这个问题会将他们分成两派，可他不得不问。

接到消息的fury还有摩根匆匆赶到基地，尤其是摩根，她还沉浸在难以置信中，进来就听到这种争执。

她忘了，托尼是她的父亲，但对于其他人而言，他只是个死了十几年，活在史页里的几行字。

“你们要对我爹地做什么？”她冲进来第一句话就充满攻击性。

“不是我们要对他做什么，是我们该对他做什么。”fury摇着轮椅进来，他已经很老了，居然仍在为神盾发光发热。

后续又有复仇者赶到，大多是第一代，就算是送送老朋友，他们也不能缺席。只是那位老朋友仍停留在十五年前，失去了盔甲的包裹，他们更直观地看见当时宝石把他半边身体损毁的有多严重。

这一幕勾起很多惨烈的回忆，Clint想起了娜塔莎，队长把灵魂宝石交给他保管，更让他经常想起她。

史蒂夫走到托尼跟前站定，目光怔忪，他不知道自己现在是不是做梦。

“Captain，如果可以麻烦给他拿条毯子，我的斗篷在乱摸他。”斯蒂文说。

史蒂夫如梦初醒，竟下意识拽住动手动脚的魔法斗篷。

摩根一回头，气得脸都白了：“Rogers！你在做什么？”她早忘了他也是自己老爹的事实。

斯蒂文火上浇油地来了句：“现在不是想这种事的时候，就算有时间宝石他仍生命垂危。”

众人看史蒂夫的表情顿时有些古怪。

史蒂夫一脸不赞同地看法师，法师耸耸肩：

“开个玩笑，但后半句是真的。”

他们得想想把托尼怎么办——

“为什么要商量这个，我们得救他——再生摇篮，现在的技术完全可以修复他的伤。”彼得在他们的沉默里近乎神经质，这么多年他看着这些医疗科技发展起来，每一项突破的时候他都在想如果——

他有太多如果了，如果他没有在最后的时候抱住托尼说那些话，是不是就不会让他耿耿于怀五年，不会投入那个战场，如果他最后再快一点，是不是就可以早一步把那该死的手套送进通道，如果他再强一点，是不是就可以拦住他打那个响指。

甚至如果当时技术再先进一点，他们是不是可以保住他的命.....

而现在，不是他们故意打扰他的安宁，就只是机会摆在面前了，那么触手可及，所以为什么——为什么这些人要犹豫？

“冷静一点蜘蛛侠，我理解你的心情。”fury在轮椅上，尽管要死不活的样子，口气倒是笃定。

“你理解？”彼得气乐了：“别以为我不知道你在盘算什么。”

“一个死人总比活人会保守秘密。”摩根替他说出没说完的话，语调尖刻：“但别忘了，时间宝石还在，他们就能再做一次。”

众人沉默了，摩根怒极反笑：“怎么，干脆连时间宝石一起毁灭好了。”

斯蒂文瞄她一眼，不置一词。

史蒂夫仍盯着托尼，不知道在想什么。

没有人支持他们，也没有人反对他们，沉默让气氛凝重。摩根隐约知道在场大多数人已经判处托尼死刑——她甚至没有时间好好看看他，他们就要再次把他送入死亡。

“他救了这个世界，求求你们...”摩根艰难地说出这句话，她曾多恨他救了这世界，现在就有多希望这群人能想起来。

“他如果回来，情况会复杂很多。”Fury同情地看着她。

摩根冷眼：“情况从来没有简单过。”

“万一他脑子里的秘密落到罗卡斯手里，到时候不仅我们这个宇宙，其他宇宙也在劫难逃。”

“那么保护他，干掉那伙人，就像你们以前做的那样。”

“今天来地球的只是他们中的杂鱼，我们尚且打的艰难...不只是科技，他们在各方面都强过我们很多。”丹佛斯不想承认自己的无力，但面对远渡星河而来的强大盗匪，她尝试过，结果不理想。

“当时我们面对萨诺斯也是这样，你们不是这样反应的。”摩根和彼得没料到第一个出口声援的是星云，那只浣熊团队里蓝盈盈的姑娘，她冷漠地看着所有人：

“现在不过是因为有一个看似更简单的选择放到你们面前，你们就动摇了。”

彻底杀死一个人和对抗一个星舰队，难易程度显而易见。

卡魔拉若有所思地看着自己的妹妹，当索尔还在他们船上的时候和他们谈起过斯塔克，她没想到星云也和他有交集。

“他很好，虽然是个人类，但比你好很多。”星云当时这么告诉奎尔。

她有时候会和她玩弹纸片这样无聊的游戏，态度竟很认真——公平竞争，她说是斯塔克教的。

卡魔拉因此想象过她嘴里的斯塔克，大概是个远比萨诺斯好无数倍的男人，星云谈起他来的时候像谈起父亲。

 

“我加入复仇者，接受你一切要求，你让我做钢铁侠，fine，提供资金来源，修复升级装备，甚至开发新武器，这些都成交——就只有一个条件。”摩根转向fury，目光灼灼。

Fury瞥她一眼：“复仇者是保护世界的，你只想保护一个人。”

“有什么关系吗？我做事情不会偷工减料。”

“我们守护秩序，你不了解你父亲——他是秩序的反义词。”托尼斯塔克，他的存在让一切的复杂程度呈指数增长。

“如果我们带他回来，也许会引起更严重的后果。”复仇者里有人同意Fury。

“...当他决定把半个世界的生命带回来的时候他可没想这么多！”

“所以现在我们算是在收拾他的烂摊子？”

“你怎么敢这么说？！”摩根几乎掏出武器，但第一个动手的是彼得，他瞪着那个新入伙的小子，表情冷峻：

“永远，不要说这种话。”

“这个世界本就是个操蛋的混沌系统，每个人的天职就是在这份混沌里挣扎求生，萨诺斯不是他带来的，那场战争不是他引起的，坏人不是因为英雄出现才出现的！”

“你怎么看，队长？”Fury问史蒂夫，虽然他已经把盾交给Sam很久，但所有人仍习惯称他为队长。

史蒂夫刚刚没有说一句话，但他们默认在情况争执不下的时候听他号令。

“我一直不去想....当时我说不惜一切代价，”他们意识到他在说十五年前那场大战，史蒂夫转过身，眼睛里曾透亮的蓝色沉淀下来，近乎叹息地说道：

“你们都接受了，我们所有人都做好牺牲的准备把所有人带回来....可托尼没有，我说不惜一切代价，他一次也没说过。”

摩根的嘴紧紧抿着。

“他想活下来，真的很想。”

摩根的眼睛流出泪水，美国队长给出了他的答案。

“谢谢你，爸爸，谢谢！”她第一次这么叫他。

——————————

“但现在还有一个问题。”在众人勉强达成一致的时候，斯蒂文不得不泼冷水：

“就算是再生摇篮也没办法在两分钟之内救下他，但如果离开时间宝石，两分钟内他就会死亡。”而如果有时间宝石，再生摇篮所有的修复工作都是白工。

“怎么会？”彼得脸色惨白，“我们有其他办法的，对吧。”

“我们能解决这个问题。”Jarvis突然出声，他此前一直在沉默地等待判决，但万幸，总有转机。

“瞧！Jarvis！”彼得像抓住了一根救命稻草。

经他这么一提醒，摩根顿悟：“那能行？”

“成功率高达百分之八十五，值得一试。”Jarvis弹出计划图，那被摩根放弃的脑域二构计划。

“什么办法？”他们围到显示台周围。

“一开始只是个人工智能计划，现在我称它为‘镜面二构计划’，在此之前我和Jarvis模拟构建了一个世界级的虚拟空间，在全球数据的基础上进行全仿真——这是镜面计划。”

“把爹地的意识置换成数据导入镜面世界，这是二构计划。”一开始导入不是目的，摩根只是希望通过导入，在数据置换的具体步骤间摸清“人”的构成。

“你的意思是，把斯塔克的意识取出来放进电脑？”Fury只能这么理解。

“差不多是这个意思。”摩根懒得和他解释太多。

“和你的描述有很大差别。”但Jarvis相当严谨：”这不是虚拟现实游戏，没人知道死亡会带走什么，我们起初得假定sir的数据库不全，镜面计划更多的作用在于帮他补全数据。“

“至于二构，镜面世界以斯塔克先生为核心的前提下构建，具体细节取决于他的潜意识，换而言之，进入镜面世界的协议由斯塔克先生写就。”

“如果你们想进入镜面世界，就必须遵守镜面协议，换而言之，你们在其中并不会知道自己身处镜面，而会把自己当成——”

“当成一个斯塔克以为的人。”Clint快速找到重点。

“而最危险的是，如果在镜面世界身亡，置换过后的数据会逸散，换而言之，现实世界中的你同样会死亡。”

“为什么需要有人进到这个...镜面世界？”丹佛斯不明白。

“躯体修复后是否要回归这取决于sir，如果没有和现实世界的链接，他恐怕会永远呆在镜面世界。”托尼自己也不会意识到自己身处镜面世界。

他会在里面经历一生，和复仇者以外的人度过。而在镜面中的模拟智能，受制于国防信息安全协议，无法取得更具体的数据，要保证镜面的精度，只能让它和托尼一同成长一段时间。托尼需要先他们所有人进入，镜面世界会围绕他的思维意识稳定下来，才能确保其他人顺利进入。

“可你们进去又不会知道那是哪。”

“Jarvis可以确保这点。”

那让Jarvis一个人就够了——Fury的眼神这么说着。

“那不够！”摩根斩钉截铁地否认，“Jarvis没办法带我爹地走，他是全然无条件的服从他，而你也不了解托尼斯塔克，他需要很多很多的爱才能愿意相信，自己应该回来。”

因为他希望他能看着她长大——

她要让他看着她。

Fury见有人已经意决，为这操蛋的现实深吸了口气：“没办法控制镜面世界的安全性？他们在其中死亡的几率有多大？”

“和现实世界持平——一个毫无危险的世界会在运行中崩溃，我想不需要同您讲狼和羊的故事。”

生态系统自由规则，宇宙自奇点爆炸以后，就不由奇点控制一切。

“well，我不确定自己够不够爱他，但如果能让我们之中多个人回来，我很愿意。”Clint表示自己已经吻别了家人：

“我们已经失去了娜塔，而且他救了你们，我欠他一个天大的人情。”

彼得跃跃欲试：“我可以去，完全可以。”

史蒂夫走过来按住摩根：“我不建议你去，你得知道，在托尼记忆里，你仍是个五岁的孩子。”他们中自保能力最低的就是她。

摩根挣开他：“别以为我叫你一声爸爸就能指手画脚，我得去，你们谁都可以不去，我一定得去。”

史蒂夫叹气：“Jarvis，可以注意保护她吗？”

“我的荣幸。”

“我也去。”斯蒂文告诉他们，他们愣了愣：“呃无意冒犯，但法师你和斯塔克...”

“我有自己的理由。”斯蒂文显得高深莫测。

“好吧...”浩克也想加入，但fury难以忍受地叫道：“等等！现实世界也需要有生力量保护，万一罗卡斯他们再来了呢？”

“Jarvis，二构期间安全级别调到最高。”

“我们护卫队留守。”星云用眼神询问卡魔拉，得到同意，被完全忽视了的奎尔撇嘴：“交给伟大的银河护卫队吧，我们连银河都能守，几个人算什么？”

没人搭理他就是了。

“我会呆在这直到你们回来。”丹佛斯也给出自己的承诺。

Fury没有反驳的借口，扫了眼剩下的复仇者：“你们要坚守岗位。”

“整个计划要持续多久？”

Jarvis计算了下时间：“再生摇篮修复身体需要一个昼夜，镜面计划的时间与此同步。”

“但是，对于现实世界而言，是一个昼夜，对于镜面世界而言，可能是你们的一辈子。”

“听起来多赚了一辈子。”Clint耸了耸肩，笑了一下。

他们总算达成共识。

Jarvis最后的运算完毕，在屏幕上投映倒数计数：3、2、1——

镜面二构计划启动。

 

以北加州新建的复仇者基地为圆心，直径五十公里的范围内出现了三十秒的黑暗，除了少数反应迅速的备用电源，这块重归黑暗的土地上只有

复仇者基地的中心亮着光。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫没想过还能见到托尼，活着的那个——作为参加了他葬礼的人，他有权抱一肚子疑问。斯塔克并不是一个容易让人淡忘的人，但很诡异的，他死后这几年竟少有人提，甚至他自己，如果不是这次巧遇——也会在整个世界不约而同的遗忘中忘记他曾存在这件事。

老实说他们俩并不熟，他是复仇者的资金来源，仅此而已。但Jarvis在他以后把SI打理的蒸蒸日上，复仇者运转并没有因为缺少他而有什么不同，非要说有什么值得铭记的，应该是钢铁侠因他而死。

联盟内部一直有一个遗憾，没能为钢铁侠好好举行一个葬礼，毕竟他们甚至连这位藏在铁壳里的家伙的真面目都没见过，他就为保护托尼斯塔克而死了。史蒂夫为此整整愤怒了一年，可愤怒有什么用呢，钢铁侠仍是失职的——他没能保护好自己的首要保护对象。

史蒂夫那以后常陷入担心，人们会把托尼斯塔克的死怪罪到钢铁侠身上，而同样奇怪的是——世人似乎选择努力淡忘一位花花公子，转而选择铭记那个从不露脸的英雄。

他因此而欣慰，人们选择了英雄，而不是——其实他对托尼并无意见，他只是不喜欢他的唯我独尊，他的尖酸刻薄，他的玩世不恭，最要紧的，他的不负责任。

托尼斯塔克既没有alpha的担当也没有Omega的体贴。不是史蒂夫性别歧视，只是他们这种整日出生入死的活干完，回来还得不是应对斯塔克的无差别攻击，这就太过了。他讨厌这种少爷脾气，这种妄自尊大，这家伙哪怕有一点自知之明就该知道，不管是他的身家亦或是天才大脑都沿袭于他的父亲——自己的老友霍华德斯塔克。

也许最终自食恶果，关于他的死因，复仇者们知之不详，毕竟只是一起同桌喝酒吃饭的交情，没到可以了解真相的地步。SI对外宣称是一场恐怖袭击，但他们每个人都知道，以斯塔克的狂傲，这场事故中他得对自己的死亡负部分责任，别说他还连累了钢铁侠。

史蒂夫再一次想起那位并肩作战的好友，他是复仇者中唯一一个隔三差五就去给他扫墓的人，他想念他的幽默体贴，想念那种无话不谈的感觉，钢铁侠会保守你的秘密，就如他保守自己的一样，没有比他可靠的人了。

可罗杰斯觉得自己这些认识正受到前所未有的挑战，以至于他不得不开始怀疑自己——真的认识过托尼斯塔克吗？

尽管Jarvis拒绝解释，但美国队长不会放弃探寻，在扫尾工作完成以后，他挣脱队伍找到了托尼所在的医院吗，他有很多话需要询问这位死而复生的斯塔克。或者从未有过死亡，除了钢铁侠的，SI的人想隐瞒其他什么。

“我不要睡觉，我会做噩梦的。”

“Honey，我保证如果你做噩梦了就叫醒你，我一直在这。”

“但你也得睡觉，你看起来很累的样子。”摩小根碰了下他疲倦的眼睛，里面满是红血丝，然后学着他的口气保证道：

“还是你睡吧，如果你做噩梦了我就在旁边，我会抱着你的。”

托尼噗的笑出来：“别学我说话，你这个小坏蛋。”

“我没有学你说话，我在学你怎么做个坏蛋。”

摩根挨着他嘻嘻一笑，亮晶晶的棕色眼珠子咕噜一转：

“那些是复仇者吗？”

托尼知道这个眼神表示她的求知欲上来了，露出一个颇为头疼的表情：

“看起来是的。”

“那个是美国队长吗？”摩根又朝他怀里拱了拱，口气有点兴奋，哪个孩子能抵抗美国队长呢？

“如果他为自己的制服申请了专利的话，我想是的。”

“酷哦！”摩根小小欢呼一声：“他们把坏人打走的？就像美国队长和他的队友打纳粹一样。”

“是的，我想这段时间他们就是干这个的。”

“他真的刺杀了希特勒？他真的从冰里被挖出来的吗？他真的见过北极熊？他和它们抢鱼吗？他以前真的很矮吗，我会比他高吗？”

“如果你们都在这个年纪的话。”托尼为这几个“他真的”翻了个白眼，但摩小根露出恳求的眼神：

“求你了爹地，我想听美国队长的故事。”

托尼叹了口气：“认真的？我以为已经给你讲过上千遍了。”

“但这次不一样，我见到真人了！我应该拿笔记本记一下，然后找机会当面问他这些问题。”她说着，风风火火地就要蹦起来去找纸笔，托尼忙按住她：

“牺牲你的睡眠时间？我会嫉妒的！OK，最后一遍，听完好好睡觉，成交？”

“那笔记？”

“多亏了我，你的脑袋瓜子很好使，不用那些完全可以记得住。”而且你听了上千遍，托你的眼神说着。

摩根这才安分下来，趴在托尼的怀里，脸上满是期待。托尼清了清喉咙：

“故事从布鲁克林开始，那有一个正直善良却顽固的小矮子叫史蒂夫罗杰斯，他身体不好却有一个了不起的梦想....”

史蒂夫在门口听到了这一切，透过门上窄窄的玻璃把里面的所有收进眼底，包括摩根兴奋时蹬动的小脚，托尼身上的绷带还有他柔软的嘴角，以及说起美国队长时候眼里的点点星光。

史蒂夫合上眼，确定自己不是身在什么诡异的幻想中，脑子里那个浑身尖刺的斯塔克正在淡去，取而代之的是面前这个——他看起来完全无害，那些曾让人感到冒犯的俏皮话在这小姑娘面前都变得圆润可爱。

那怎么可能呢？史蒂夫问自己，他原以为那个小矮子的自己在托尼嘴里该是一个笑料，那人曾尖酸刻薄地评论他的一切都来自于斯塔克家一瓶小小的血清。他从未想过斯塔克会给另一个孩子讲述美国队长的故事，甚至——一个孩子，这件事本身就太奇怪了，原谅他贫瘠的想象力，可这一切就这么猝不及防发生了。

“您在这有什么事吗，先生？”一个稚嫩的，但有点耳熟的声音打断史蒂夫的思绪，他发现自己维持敲门的动作已经杵了好一会，偏过头，对上少年礼貌却警惕的眼睛。

蜘蛛侠？这个名字在史蒂夫脑子里游移。所以他和斯塔克也有点关系？史蒂夫看见他手上拿的饮料，空气中正散发着棉花糖和可可的甜腻味道。

“我...”史蒂夫想他并未认出自己，正犹豫该用什么身份面对他。

“您认识艾德温先生？”

“Captain？”

两个声音一前一后响起，彼得迅速回头，就看见金发蓝眼的高个绅士同样提着一袋什么东西走过来，考虑到他的称呼必然不是针对自己的，所以，captain？美国队长！——彼得咽了咽口水，慢慢把头转回来。

“Jarvis.”美国队长打了个招呼，末了又看了看彼得，伸出手：

“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

彼得在裤子上蹭掉手心的汗，慌慌张张伸出去：“彼得帕克。”

然后收回手：“您的粉丝。”他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，说这句干什么？

好在美国队长善解人意地笑了下，没多关注尴尬的少年，看回Jarvis：“所以...是托尼？”

哇哦，艾德温先生和美国队长认识？什么时候？还有这位是谁？钢铁侠？彼得想起落在战场上的金红色战衣。

“钢铁侠”先生脸上得体的微笑几乎和他的金属战衣一个温度了，尽管那是谦和的表示，但就算不靠蜘蛛感应，彼得也能察觉这副皮囊下的拒人于千里之外。

“钢铁侠”先生看起来没有美国队长好接近，年轻的alpha警告自己不要失礼，谁知道“不好接近”先生竟主动伸出友谊之手：

“帕克先生，感谢您的英勇表现。”

帕克激动的差点把手里的饮料甩在美国队长脸上：

“很高兴见到您，钢铁侠先生，超级粉丝。”再一次，帕克讨厌嘴里这条不听话的舌头。

“我不是钢铁侠，叫我Jarvis就可以了。”Jarvis迎上队长审视的目光：

“您为什么出现在这，罗杰斯队长？”

彼得被他这一提醒也看过去：“队长，您和艾德温先生...”

“艾德温？所以现在是这个名字？”史蒂夫问Jarvis。

“我说了，一时难以解释，我会另外安排时间让大家知道。”Jarvis没有在病房门口长篇大论的觉悟，但他进去的打算遭到了蜘蛛侠的阻拦：

“OK，先说好，我的确不太了解两位和艾德温先生的关系，但摩根在里面，显而易见，她是个五岁的、吓坏了的小孩子，先生也累了——所以我认为现在是接待访客的好时候。”他把自己堵在门口，手脚撑着门框形成一堵肉墙，言语有理有据，相当客气，但举止一点也不。

史蒂夫和Jarvis眼神复杂地看着这个刚刚口口声声自己是超级粉丝的男孩，对他粉籍的真实性产生了强烈的怀疑。

——————————

美国队长和Jarvis没能突破蜘蛛侠的围堵，听起来真丢人，但彼得看见偶像离去的背影还是长舒了口气，虽然手里多了点东西，但总比身后跟着点的好。他不敢小觑托尼招蜂引蝶的功力，斯特兰奇就是鲜活的例子，所以，虽然只有一面之缘，彼得暂时不想惹更多麻烦了，虽然很多时候是麻烦找上门。

“嘿，看看你们，我错过了故事会吗？”

“差不多全部。”摩根的眼睛直勾勾盯着他带进来的东西。

“门口刚刚很吵，你在和谁说话吗？”托尼捂住摩根的眼睛，在她耳边低声说：“我打赌其中大部分是给我的。”

“我看见其中一杯上挂着给艾德温小姐的标签。”摩根才不上当。

彼得连忙看了一眼——是的，来自细心地Jarvis。

“呃...我可能买的有点多，我刚刚在门口碰见....”他在纠结该怎么描述美国队长和“钢铁侠”的身份，毕竟以彼得帕克的角度，他没有认识这两人的可能。

“两个金头发的大个子，他们看起来认识你...但我想现在你更需要休息，所以...”他乖乖低着头，让人不忍苛责。

“你把有棉花糖的那杯给我，我就原谅你擅自驱逐我的访客。”托尼眨眨眼，无视了摩小根难以置信的大眼睛。

“那是给我的。”

“当然，你是老板。”彼得给了小摩根一个抱歉的眼神，摩小根控诉地看着托尼：怎么会有这种抢女儿的老爹。

托尼熟视无睹，从彼得手里接过那杯热可可，一口气吃光了浮在上面的棉花糖，才假惺惺把杯缘凑到摩根嘴边：

“这是你的。”

摩小根泫然欲泣看着杯子里空落落的一汪黑，深吸了口可可的热气，鼓起双颊接过来喝了一大口：

“呼——我复活了。”她吁了口气，上唇绕了一圈巧克力皮，像长了一圈小胡子。

“现在，你看起来和我一样了。”托尼笑着刮了下她的鼻子。摩小根停下自己舔唇的动作，惊喜地说：

“真的？”又看向彼得：“真的吗？”

彼得故作正经地点头：“走出去绝对没人会认错你们的身份。”

摩小根和托尼笑成一团，托尼最后还是擦掉了她脸上的东西，残忍地提醒她：“可可你喝了，故事也听了，该睡觉了。”

听了这话摩根把自己缩成一小团：“我会做噩梦的。”

“不，你不会。”托尼毫不留情地拆穿她：“你说了美国队长会保护你的。”

美国队长！——彼得想起那个表情深沉的金发男人，不甘示弱地补充道：“还有蜘蛛侠。”

托尼不知道他为什么突然提起这茬，不由看他一眼，灵光一闪，像是想起点什么，口气犹豫着确定道：“蜘蛛侠？”  
彼得点点头。

“我是说你，蜘蛛侠。”

摩根倏地捂住自己的嘴，她朝彼得摇头：不是我。

彼得觉得自己的颈椎僵住了，连着面上的笑。这个反应说明了一切，托尼撇嘴：“我就说蜘蛛侠的声音为什么这么熟悉——像个姑娘。”

彼得要跳起来了：“不可能，咳咳...”他把自己的声音压低了一些：“他们都说我的声音很man。”不，没有那个他们。

见托尼不信，他逞强道：“真的，我身边的人都这么说，我会是个优秀的Alpha。”

他的确会是，但和声音无关，托尼拍了拍他的肩膀：“OK，蜘蛛侠，我代表几个街区的人民感谢你，但...以后像这种场合，你离得远远的，知道吗？”

彼得摇头：“你和摩根在那，我能离开到哪去？”

托尼神情有些严肃了：“有人负责这些穷凶极恶的家伙，像复仇者，或者警方什么的，不是你这种...”

“不小心有了超能力，同时又看到事情发生的小鬼。”彼得堵住托尼的话，他叹了口气：“我知道您的担心，梅姨也这样...但是你知道吗托尼，如果我再晚一秒以至于你和摩根...我会恨不得杀了我自己。”

托尼还有话要教训的样子，彼得低下头掩饰自己发红的眼圈，重复道：“我会的，我发誓。”

托尼不再说话了。

“蜘蛛侠会保护我们的，我相信他。”摩根小声打破两人之间的僵持，朝他们笑：“如果我是蜘蛛侠，我也一定会保护爹地的。”

这个想法真危险，托尼皱起眉，摩根在他说话前截住他：“就像你一定也会保护我们一样。”

摩根在他脸上吧唧了一大口：“因为我爱你呀。”

他说不出否定的话，眼睛里汪了一池浸了星光的水，终于泛开涟漪，他抱住她，一直克制颤抖的手终于停下不规律的痉挛，他朝彼得张开手臂：

“过来。”

彼得把自己凑过去，托尼把两人一起抱在怀里良久，末了左右各在两人颊边亲了一口。彼得听到嘴唇离开时发出细微的脆响，像炸裂的气泡在耳道里徜徉，他没意识到自己红了脸，堆出傻笑，托尼拍了拍他的脑袋：

“好了蜘蛛侠，我觉得你可能需要伪装一下声音。”

——————————————

“你对这一幕很奇怪？”史蒂夫注意到同样回到病房门口的Jarvis，但没有回头看他。

Jarvis并不在意：“我知道之前你从没有喜欢过托尼斯塔克。”

史蒂夫这才看向他，默了默：“也许我错了。”

“但sir喜欢你，在这之前。”

史蒂夫微微睁大眼，听见Jarvis继续说：“你很好奇他现在为什么是艾德温，但比起满足好奇更重要的，是你或许可以发现剥去亿万身家，天才大脑后剩下的他。”

Jarvis告诉他：“一个永远没有放弃努力把自己变得更好的人。”

史蒂夫感觉自己的心脏抽了一下。


	7. Chapter 7

托尼十分确定自己被骗了，被那个叫摩根艾德温，从他肚子里跑出来的小东西骗的团团转。爱他三千什么的，永远爱他什么的——假的假的，现实是衣着暴露的女郎，就算讲真相也用露骨的样子。

躺太久需要晒晒太阳这样的理由当然能把他从病房里勾出来，但在托尼一开始的想象里，应该是彼得负责苦力推轮椅，他的小公主在他跟前蹦蹦跳跳为他抓蝴蝶。虽然他对这种长翅膀的节肢动物并无偏好，但不妨碍他早准备好一肚子褒奖的话给她。然而他的小天使掉到了地上，忘了回天堂的路。

在医院道旁两排油绿的梧桐下，阳光很暖，蝴蝶懒得飞出来，彼得推着托尼，托尼抱着摩根，他们仨懒洋洋漫步在绿荫里。

小丫头没在上次的混乱中受什么伤，唯一一点点惊吓早平复在彼得还有不知名先生连日的慰问品中。她坐在托尼腿上不老实，可能是闷久了的缘故，一见太阳眼珠子就没定在一个方向超过三十秒过。

托尼只得妥协把她放在地上，任她像颗橡皮糖在原处不停蹦跶，两条腿像装了小马达一蓄势待发，托尼压着她的蠢蠢欲动，嘱咐她不准跑远，不准去危险的地方，小心陌生人，她都一一点头。

托尼见她离巢的意愿强烈，心里酸酸的，但终于还是允了她自个儿撒欢。

摩根如蒙大赦，哧溜一下就跑出好远——

“记住你的活动范围，否则我就卖掉你所有的零食和玩具！”托尼在她后面扯着嗓子喊，活脱脱一匹忧愁幽思的海马爸爸，摩小根隔老远快活地应着。

“别担心艾德温先生，我看着呢。”彼得把他推到路旁的长椅边，托尼瞥他一眼问：

“靠你那些八只脚的伙伴？”

“......”

“只是个玩笑。”

彼得顿时松了口气：“我刚刚竟然还认真思考了一下这个提议。”

“真的？”托尼没憋住笑：“我以为你是蜘蛛侠，不是...你知道，蜘蛛虫。”

彼得正要解释现在生物电已经可以驱使蚂蚁了，相信蜘蛛就在不远的将来。但他还没说出口，就被风风火火跑回来的摩小根阻截，托尼惊喜地叫道：

“瞧瞧你，我就说...”一个人没什么好玩的。

摩小根却拽起彼得就走：“公园那边有个小丑在射飞刀，人太多了我看不见，我要借走彼得。”托尼脸上的笑容凝固。

彼得迅速在两头回望犹豫不决，摩根在他掌心掐了一下，理直气壮地说：“这样彼得就能让我骑在他脖子上看表演了。”

而目前残疾状态的托尼显然无法办到这件事，托尼仿佛听见自己胸膛里传来咔嚓一声，神情瞬间委顿了。

于是彼得帕克，这个能徒手抬起一座楼的超级英雄，就被一个甚至没法自己拧开瓶盖的小姑娘靠蛮力拖走了。

“我会照顾好她的。”他在强力之下仍坚持一步三回头地给出保证。

但看看托尼，他睁着无辜的蜜糖色大眼睛，脑袋歪向一边，软软的头发耷在脑门，人畜无害得紧，正用明明沮丧却洋溢着虚伪快乐的声音告诉他们：

“别担心，我就在这里等你们...”顿了顿，抬高声音：“独自一人！”

这个坏家伙，他知道自己面部所有的优势，就是要揉碎所有人的心。那张可爱却十足寂寞的漂亮脸蛋直直撞进彼得的胸腔，彼得顷刻间就听见里面跳动的固体融成水的动静，以至于还在向前的脚步突兀停住，差点背主投敌。却被头也不回的摩小根拉的一个趔趄，他要收回前言了，这丫头时不时冒出来的怪力挺吓人的。

“别盯着他看，否则你会觉得自己做了天大的错事。”

彼得尴尬地低下头，摩小根在他手边用恨铁不成钢的眼神斜他，他干笑：“你知道？”

“不然你以为我装可怜的伎俩从哪学来的？”

“......”

“你如果打算做爹地的Alpha，就一定要学会免疫这一招，否则以后你会被他吃得死死的。”摩根听起来有些义愤填膺。

彼得奇怪的看她一眼：“就算这样，我们也不该把托尼一个人留在那...他是伤患。”

摩根倒是一点也不担心：“这是斯特兰奇医生的医院，爹地不会有事的，我们有更重要的事情要做。”

“什么？”彼得一点不觉得小丑扔飞刀的表演有任何吸引力，看在那只咬了他就死掉的蜘蛛的份上，他比所有杂技演员都要出色。

然后摩小根和他停在一个小花园门口，里面举行party的人们正往彼此身上泼香槟和蛋糕。

摩根琢磨地咂了咂嘴：“我想给爹地一个出院派对，就算不出院...他的生日也快到了。”

说起这个，她的口气瞬间软了下来，变成一只无脊椎幼兽攀在彼得腿上，仰着的脸带出和托尼一模一样的无辜可爱：

“你会帮我的对吧？”

彼得捂住脸——好了，他知道小摩根没骗人。

“FINE，看看我们可以做什么，他一时半刻可出不了院。”

————————————

“所以，只有你一个人？”

在托尼正艰难站起来试图进行危险的单独复健的时候，空气里冷不丁响起这个声音，他一抬眼皮——金发大胸蓝眼睛，是他的菜。

那双纯良的蓝眼睛里透出关心的光芒，托尼在心里咦了一声，但早失去猎艳的心思，并不热络地点了点头：“如你所见。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”史蒂夫伸出手。托尼迟疑了一下，他两只手都牢牢焊在轮椅上支撑自己的重量，不确定少一个支点会不会对他软绵绵的腿造成更大负担——说来丢人，乱斗里没伤筋动骨，临到医院却在台阶上摔成骨折。

“托尼，托尼艾德温。”托尼犹豫过后还是没伸手，正骨一点也不好玩。

史蒂夫好像也意识到他的处境，那只支棱出去的手没有收回来，转而扶住托尼的手臂：

“我记得康复中心在五楼。”

托尼调皮地眨了眨眼：“你没记错，可你看，我现在离那挺远的。”

“你总有理由。”史蒂夫不知道自己说这句话时嘴角的笑意恬淡，分明是怀念的味道。

“抱歉，但...我们认识？”托尼挑眉。

一时风吹过绿道，梧桐叶飒飒的响，云和阳光在头顶聚合又离散，直到虫鸟扑棱翅膀的声音惊醒一切，史蒂夫眼里的复杂沉下去，他叹了口气：

“不，不认识。”

“所以...你只是一个单纯的好心人？”托尼环顾一圈，发现一路上需要帮扶的老弱病残不止他一个，感觉有些微妙了，仗着有人扶，他摸了一把自己的小胡子，喜滋滋地眯起眼——除了长得好看，他不知道还有什么理由吸引这个金发帅哥凑到他身边。

史蒂夫在托尼靠过来的时候就知道他在想什么，按捺着笑意赞美了一番他的胡子，并表示世上可没有什么单纯的好心人。

“我理解，每个人都觉得自己好心，但做好事的不多，起码你得是个勇敢的人。”

史蒂夫心里那股奇妙的感觉越来越浓，他从来没有和托尼这样聊过天，甚至他们上次好好讲话是什么时候都记不清了，可现在——世事奇妙。

“你来这里看望谁？”

史蒂夫看望的对象问他，他一时答不上来，这幅表情却让托尼误会了：

“抱歉...”他的声音变得小心起来：“但别太担心，生活总有自己的安排。”

这话听起来有点耳熟，史蒂夫也不记得是谁说过了，他笑起来：

“不不不，我相信他很快就会康复了。”

“所以我猜你很快就得去陪他了。”见自己会错意，托尼把重心移回轮椅，失去了攀谈的欲望：

“很高兴认识你，罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫愣住了，他搀着他走了不过十米，托尼似乎打算终止谈话了，这不寻常，很少有人会错过和美国队长谈话的机会，但托尼——对了，他还不知道自己是谁。

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，放开他的手：“那你呢，你为什么在这？”

“我？”托尼正想着摩根和彼得什么时候回来，思绪就被脚上突如其来的疼痛打断，面上闪过一阵扭曲，连着史蒂夫问了什么都忘了，撑着轮椅的手一软，险些栽倒在地——好在史蒂夫接住了他。

“你怎么了？”

托尼吃疼地咬住下唇，长嘶一声，勉强缓过气：“好像...抽筋...”他的腿开始恶意报复他刚刚的擅自行动了。

史蒂夫皱眉，揽过他的腰把他放在轮椅上：“哪一条？”

托尼在他不容置疑的眼神下挑眉，龇牙咧嘴地回道：“左边...”

史蒂夫蹲在他面前抬起那条腿放在自己怀里，揉按的时候解释道：“我学过一点按摩。”在战场的时候，精通一些非处方疗法会很有效果，虽然注射血清以后他再没尝过这种普通人的烦恼了。

托尼直勾勾盯着他严肃的脸，发现这家伙虽然表情艰深下手竟意外温柔，他玩世不恭外皮下那颗人类羞耻心不安跳动起来，史蒂夫长得亲切不假，但见面十分钟就动手动脚这种事，他决心做摩根的好爸爸以后就杜绝了。

“有人说你的衣着举止很古板吗？”他不得不按捺内心的燥热开始东拉西扯，史蒂夫愣了一下，曾坚持将一切与上世纪有关的名号扣在他头上的评论者问他，眼神真诚得不像冒犯，鬼使神差地，史蒂夫这么回答：

“是有过...一个，很好的朋友。”

他听见自己的心跳为这个谎言急促了几下，掩饰地低下头，把注意力集中在手上这团脂肪比例恰当的小腿肚上，他以前没想过托尼斯塔克碰起来竟这么的——柔软。

原谅他脑子里只找到这个词。

“恐怕您得停止自己不专业的按摩治疗，他是个骨折患者，您四倍于常人的手劲容易捏断他脆弱的胫骨，”来人伴着急匆匆的脚步，声音冷凝，史蒂夫和托尼看向声源，斯蒂文不苟言笑的脸上有些不愉，他叫史蒂夫：

“Captain。”

然后不容抗拒地接替了美国队长的位置，检查了一下托尼四肢完整，才继续询问史蒂夫：

“复仇者还负责笔录吗？我以为这是警方的工作——哦对了，恐怖袭击没有这个流程，就算有，半个月前也该结束了。”他假惺惺地做了个恍然的表情。

又一个不打招呼拆穿自己身份的家伙，史蒂夫奇怪斯特兰奇的排斥，但现在他得应付托尼古怪的眼神：

“美国队长？”

史蒂夫苦笑。托尼慢悠悠自言自语着：

“我相信你只是个单纯的好人了。”

斯蒂文打断两人的对视，他问托尼：“你为什么会出现在这里。”

托尼假笑：“太阳很好。”见斯特兰奇皱眉，他推卸责任：“我的宝贝甜心想出来放风。”

“那么你呢？望风的？”他早发现这里既没有摩根，也没有蜘蛛侠，要不是替他盯梢的护士告诉他这家伙擅自离开轮椅，现在怕是要摔进整容科了。

“别这么说，中情局不缺咖啡师，”托尼耸肩：“孩子大了总要离家，显然花花世界的吸引力大过花花公子。”

他眼里的落寞倒是真情实意，斯蒂文摸了下他鬓角的灰色，抿着嘴不再说话，只把他打横抱起，托尼在他怀里抗议：

“我有轮椅！全自动的。”

斯蒂文在轮椅脚下画了个圈，波澜不惊地告诉他：“现在没了。”

托尼眼睁睁看着自己的财产掉进不知道哪里，瞪圆了眼骂道：“操你的斯特兰奇！”然后转向史蒂夫：

“你就看着这发生？美国精神呢？”

史蒂夫也不赞同他在大庭广众之下这么做，但——出于对法师的尊重，他没有说什么。

“你知道我不会永远残疾对吧？”

“我知道，且我知道你现在是。”

“美国队长起码治好了我的抽筋，你一个医生竟只会扔我的轮椅？”

史蒂夫站在原地，不知为什么没有跟上去，尽管情感在驱动他，可他困惑仍觉得自己需要想想，具体想什么却还没有头绪。

“你还没说自己那些戏法是怎么回事。”

“严格说起来，那不是戏法，那是魔法。”

斯特兰奇和托尼的声音正在远去。有人在背后拍了下他的肩，史蒂夫回头，clint站在他身后同样看着托尼的方向：

“你什么时候和斯塔克关系这么好了？”

他看到了刚刚的一切，可没听到史蒂夫的回答，clint偏头确认道：“那是斯塔克，没错吧？”

“那的确是的。”Jarvis像一直站在那一样，吓得clint差点拿出弓箭。

“Jarvis！你能出点声吗？”他快受不了这些机器人了！

“我的发声装置刚刚传出了频率介于20赫兹到2000赫兹之间的波，完全在人耳可接收的范围内，以及我并没有尝试意念交流，所以，是的，我出声了。”clint对此只能翻白眼。

“永远，不要和jarvis争辩，我以为你学聪明了。”红发特工从树丛里出来，同样一副不知道待多久了的样子。

“你看到了队长，当初怎么会选择这样的队友。”

“要我提醒你是谁组建的复仇者么？”史蒂夫不想背这个锅。

“神盾局局长和sir，严格说起来，是Fury。”Jarvis回答，还补充道：“我知道大家来这里的目的，如果想确定托尼艾德温的身份——请不要直接询问他，也不要告诉他，他的确是托尼斯塔克。”

三位复仇者的眼神一暗：“那么你打算解释一下他忘记自己是怎么回事吗？”

“这是斯塔克先生的选择，我无从置喙，但我希望各位同样不要在他面前提起钢铁侠，介于他就是钢铁侠这个事实。”

Clint真的吓得倒退了一步：“他是钢铁侠？那个铁脑壳？他傻了吗？”

史蒂夫的脸白了白，隐约知道自己心底缺的那角是什么了，他看向jarvis——jarvis不会说谎，但为什么呢？

正如每个富豪都有的被害妄想症，托尼斯塔克也病的不轻，他该惜命好享受自己的亿万家财，何况嘴皮子上下一碰就多得是为了他出生入死的亡命徒，他完全没有理由也没有必要——去成为一个复仇者。

Jarvis状似谦和地低下头：“我没有权力质疑sir的决定，但或许只是因为钢铁侠是他不可分割的一部分。”

“既然如此，为什么他会忘了自己的身份？”娜塔莎一针见血地指出来。


	8. Chapter 8

“我不知道，但是艾德温先生，这是你的轮椅吗？”彼得气喘吁吁地带回了他的轮椅，身为他的雇员，他很尽职地保住了他的财产，托尼满意地点点头，给了斯蒂文一个“学着点”的眼神，回答彼得：

“yeah，你在哪找到它的？”

这问到点子上了，彼得噼里啪啦说了一串，夹杂一溜表示惊恐和担忧的拟声词，末了才如梦初醒发现房里还有其他人。

原谅他受了惊吓，作为蜘蛛侠，天上下什么他没见过？下雨下雹子，下石块火球，甚至下玻璃下电线杆他都经历过，可下轮椅——还真头一遭。他应激过度地抱起摩小根窜上树，嘴里叨叨着哪个没品位的外星人扔这玩意，然后被摩小根提醒这轮椅属于托尼。

上帝他娘的耶稣啊！轮椅在这，那托尼呢？彼得出离恐慌了。

还是摩根再次提醒他半空出现的这个洞十有八九是斯蒂文的杰作，他当机立断抄起摩小根和轮椅往住院大楼跑。

见托尼果然没事，一颗心才沉进肚子里，他不想这么说，但美利坚真是个危险的地方。

“蜘蛛侠？”美国队长没隔多久也进来了，见他的模样下意识就往来时的路瞅了瞅，发现没有追兵，对他急出的满头汗莫名其妙。

“彼得，叫我彼得就好。”初见美国队长的兴奋劲淡去，理智重新掌握大脑以后关于他为什么出现的忧虑浮现。彼得维持着进门时候抱轮椅的姿势看向美国队长，他不知道美国队对托尼这样上心的原因，也许是因为斯塔克，但托尼不是，他只是个开咖啡店的普通人。

“好吧，彼得...你可以不用这么紧张。”史蒂夫挑眉——又来了，这孩子眼里无由的警惕。时代变了吗？什么时候起美国队长不再是孩子们的心头好，可能和流行文化有关，上次他还在漫画摊看见一本关于他加入九头蛇的漫画，起初他并不在意，因为压根没料到这种小小的谣言能对他的工作产生什么阻碍。

彼得当然也不信这种说风就是雨的杜撰故事，他只是在考虑有必要和复仇者们好好谈一下了——关于不要把关于斯塔克的一切安在托尼头上这件事。

“爹地！”摩根被连轮椅一起端在彼得怀里，见他胶着在和美国队长的眼神会战中压根没看自己打的信号，她选择了向亲爱的托尼求援。

“彼得，要我提醒你摩根已经过了沉迷举高高游戏的年纪了吗？给她一点脚踏实地的感觉。”

彼得才发现自己的样子，忙不迭放下小丫头，摩根下地就张开双臂扑向托尼，其实举高高这种游戏她还能玩十年。

“他吓坏了，我们只捡到你的轮椅没看见你。”

托尼谴责地瞥了眼斯蒂文，帮摩根理了理凌乱的头发：“那你呢，表演好看吗？”

摩根摇头：“彼得说他能做更厉害的。”

托尼笑出来：“当然，我确定他能做到。”

“我也十分确定如果他俩之中谁的眼睛变异成镭射眼的话，这幢房子能从一楼烧到顶楼。”斯蒂文检查完托尼的骨头，分出点神来嘲讽那激流暗涌的角落。

“我告诉他斯蒂文叔叔会照顾好爹地的，让他不用担心。”

斯蒂文目光下移，对上摩根乖巧的眼神，嘴角勾起一个满意的弧度，不再朝在病房里制造紧张气氛的两人开火。

托尼啧了一声，揽过摩小根，用绝对无法逃脱在场所有人耳力的声音和她耳语：

“瞧见那个金发大个子了吗，那是美国队长。”

摩小根的眼睛蹭的亮起来，史蒂夫的汗毛为此纷纷肃立。

果然，她挺着小肚子一步一步迈到史蒂夫跟前，那满眼的跃跃欲试让美国队长有些招架不住，他不由瞄了眼正看戏的托尼，叹了口气蹲在小姑娘面前：

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，确实有些人叫我美国队长，但你可以叫我史蒂夫。”

“我知道你各种各样的名字。”

“各种各样的？”史蒂夫困惑地皱眉。

“好了，摩根...”

“像老冰棍，翅膀头，行走的星条旗....”托尼根本阻止不了她，只得在众人看过来的时候左顾右盼佯装对病房里非一般的白产生了兴趣，却悄悄红了耳根。

史蒂夫无奈地做了个投降的姿势：“你可以随意选一个自己喜欢的。”

摩根背着小手笑容腼腆，她其实有点点紧张，否则托尼就该拦得住她的嘴。

“老冰棍，我喜欢冰棍....你为什么会在这呢？”

史蒂夫一时语塞。

“你是美国队长，这里是医院...嗯...”她看看托尼又看看他，“你认识我爹地吗？”

“我...”

“我们碰巧遇上的，在路上。”

碰巧这个词可以衍生出太多解释，其中包含了托尼希望史蒂夫选择的那个，但美国道德模范在这方面的思维大概要绕地球一圈才和他能交汇，他老老实实地告诉摩根：

“Well，你也知道他现在有点...行动不便，当他试图忽略这一点去做点什么的时候，总容易惹出点乱子。”

摩根皱起她小小的眉头。

“换而言之，他在强行穿越门口那条长达百米的步道时抽筋了，在他把自己重复摔残之前，我接住了他。”

托尼捂着脸干笑：“记得我们说过的，美国队长是个好人。”

这话换得了一个气呼呼的摩根：

“你告诉过我生病就该乖乖吃药，听医生的话。”她在接到对方闪烁的眼神时委屈巴巴地低下头：

“你骗我的吗？”

“不——”托尼尴尬地在房间里寻找可以帮他说话的人，然而作壁上观的和站在摩根那边的占了全数，他正想用眼神指责美国队长多事，却接收到他“NO TONY”的表情，心虚地把头低回去：

“我道歉，我的甜心夹饼，这不是个好榜样。”他的认错态度很诚恳。

“那你要保证以后都不会这么做了。”

“当然，我保证。”托尼拍着自己的胸口，摩根大人大量地点头：

“那我原谅你了。”

史蒂夫有些惊奇地看着如此温顺听话的托尼，魔法都难以办到的事情就被这小姑娘轻易实现了，他看着他俩，嘴角翘起只有自己看不到的弧度。

这一茬算是揭过了，心虚的托尼甚至忘记倒打一耙把自己的错处怪在他们之前弃自己不顾上——算了吧，他不想再教摩根更多赖皮的手段了，反正最后总是他自己招架。

————————————

日子在他和病床相亲相爱的过程中悄悄流逝。

摩根本着遗传自他的冒险精神将医院里里外外的情况摸了个通透，托尼以为她总该安分下来陪陪自己寂寞空虚的爸爸，谁想她又开始拉着彼得神出鬼没。

病房里的空缺被罗杰斯和斯特兰奇填塞。说真的，复仇者这么闲的吗？坏人们集体打烊准备迎接圣诞了吗？托尼无聊地望着正给他削苹果的史蒂夫，对方被盯得以为自己脸上出了什么岔子，茫然地摸上去。

托尼又把脸偏向另一边，正在侍弄阳台上花花草草的斯特兰奇显得也很悠闲——是他的认知错误吗？医生这种职业难道不该日理万机？

他被无事可做的无聊统治了身心，拯救他的变故突然出现在门口。

“变故”礼貌地敲门，开门，手里拎着个一脸做错事情的小摩根，后面跟着个一脸“我是共犯”的彼得。

托尼颇感兴趣地眯起眼，发现来人他认识——那个他以为是钢铁侠的Jarvis.

“很抱歉打扰您休息，但我发现艾德温小姐和帕克先生在花园里从事有危险的化学实验。”

托尼倏地瞪圆眼：“危险的化学实验？”

他的嗓音像待宰的鸭子被掐住脖子，吓得摩小根把脑袋往回缩了缩，细声细气地辩解道：

“只是一个火花实验。”

“火花？！”托尼脑子里浮出各种爆炸的场景， 冲天的火光还有炽烈的高温风暴，轻易能舔掉人皮的烈焰...他的心脏剧烈鼓动起来，愤怒地看向彼得：

“你居然带一个五岁的孩子去做这么危险的事情！”

彼得知错地把头埋得更低。

“您反应过度了，以蜘蛛侠的能力完全能保护艾德温小姐，而且实验对象是低温焰火，还不存在伤人的可能性——我只是对他们当时的表现以及后续计划做出评估，及时掐灭可能的风险。”

“还有我五岁半了...再过一段时间就可以上幼儿园了。”摩根捏着裙角，小声嘟囔。

托尼微微松口气，然后瞪她：“是谁之前说自己不想去幼儿园的。”

摩根噎住，选择用最无辜的眼神看回去，还送一个甜的有点傻的笑。

“这确实是个问题，当艾德温小姐上学以后，照顾她的起居会变得更加困难。”

所有人看向突然给出这个论断的Jarvis，他用平静到笃定的口气继续道：“相信我，大部分亲子问题都是在入学以后暴露的。”

“哈...”托尼和摩小根面面厮觑，不相信他们之间会出什么问题，但也不知道Jarvis接下去想说什么，只是心里模糊有了一种预感——

“因此，我认为您需要一个帮您打理杂事的管家。”

这话真冠冕堂皇，托尼简直要鼓掌了——Jarvis绝不像彼得那样的穷学生需要给他打工这么一份活计，得了，他能驱使那套战甲，指缝里掉出来的零花都是他那家小店三五年的营收，别说他这副完美的几乎像是比着他心意长的俊俏模样，说话行事间干练的样子，用头发丝想都知道只要他愿意，就会有一堆趾高气扬的巨商富贾跪着求他加入自己的企业，条件任他开。

他诚恳地看了他几秒，没把腹诽的东西倒出来，毕竟人家没说那个管家就是他自己，但几乎在这个念头浮出来的刹那，Jarvis一副当仁不让的样子说完自己的话：

“我想再没有人比我更胜任这份工作了。”

尽管猜到他话锋的走向，但托尼依旧觉得玄幻，他沉默地等了几秒，终于确定他没有开玩笑的意思，咽了咽口水，看向摩小根，那丫头也一副目瞪口呆的样子。

“我想我们需要一个家庭会议决定这件事。”

见托尼开始打太极，Jarvis依旧没有显露任何情绪，只是直接蹲在摩根面前问：

“你能接受一个帮你整理衣服和玩具，打理头发，能给你做蛋糕、冰激凌各种市面上能买到或者买不到点心，以及完美掌握了任何菜系烹饪方法，并且还能让你带出去炫耀说‘这是我的管家’的人加入你们的生活吗？”

托尼看出来了，这位不请自来的MR Perfect压根没打算给他召开家庭会议的时间，他眼睁睁看着摩小根眼里的吃惊变成渴望，最后在这个“完美先生”的示意下转过头来祈求地看他：

“拜托了爹地...听到了吗，他很擅长做饭。”

托尼脸上一阵燥热，干咳了一声，做强弩之末一样的努力：“我也擅长做饭。”

摩根惊奇的表情就和刚刚听见Jarvis要给他们当管家一样，托尼败下阵来：“好吧，也许不那么擅长——但你好歹健康快乐地长到了五岁。”

“是呀，是呀...”摩根手指绞着自己的头发：“但也许我原本可以再长高一点点呢...就一点点...”

托尼脸上青一阵红一阵，咬牙：“你的身高完全在五岁孩子的范围内，我调查过，你离营养不良还差几个美国队长。”

美国队长嘴角的窃笑冻住。

“好吧，好吧...”摩小根从拥有无止尽冰淇淋和起司蛋糕，以及一屋子罗列整齐的玩具的小世界里走出来，垂头丧气栽进托尼怀里：“你说了算。”

托尼安抚地拍了拍她的背，冲Jarvis摊手：“我只有一个小店和一幢两层高的房子，生活很简单，管家对我们来说太奢侈了。”为了证明自己说的话的真实性，他指着屋子里一圈人：

“他们能作证——我一个人就能把摩根照顾好。”

但这些一直追着他屁股跑的混球们没有买他的账，反而若有所思地表示：

“我觉得Jarvis很好，有他照顾你我们安心很多。”

认真的？托尼不可思议地看向明明没有那么熟，却一直表现的他们很熟的美国队长，他为每个美国公民这样操心吗？

“我附议，你都把自己照顾进医院了。”斯蒂文给的证据确凿。

“我也觉得...”托尼用危险的眼神瞄着说话的彼得，他挠挠脸，把头别向一旁：“如果你说的好是焦虑到几天几夜睡不着...”

托尼警告地咳嗽了两声，彼得适时闭嘴，但之前还是把最重要的信息吐出去：“我也觉得Jarvis很好，虽然不知道为什么。”

他的战友全部倒戈，怀里的小丫头早就投敌，只剩他独木难支——但就算这样他还是得坚持一下立场：

“我们请不起你。”

这真是相当，相当诚实的理由。彼得迅速表示可以把自己的工钱让出来，但话还没出口就被托尼瞪回去，彼得那点学生打工的工资半年都不够Jarvis这种段位管家的时薪。

其余两人眼神就很微妙了，虽然这个借口情理之中，但依旧没料到会从托尼嘴里出来——史蒂夫尤甚，不是他不知道托尼现在的处境，但仍没想到他竟然还有这么...平民的考虑。

Jarvis微微点了点头：“您可以一个月只付我一美元。”

托尼却摇头：“这不是你的价格。”

“如果这是您顾虑的，那么请放心，我要的东西远比金钱昂贵得多。”

 

...........

话已至此，托尼不是不心动...就只是，他不确定自己给不给的了：“我假设你不打算告诉我那是什么。”

“我会告诉您，总有一天，但不是现在。”

“如果你有天发现自己想要的我这里根本没有呢？”

Jarvis笑了，该说是见面以后的第一次，露出既不客气也不疏离的笑，让所有知道他的人都惊异他还有这样表情的笑容：

“不会有那天，永远不会。”

托尼在他眼神里感受到一种肃然，脑子里仍负隅顽抗的理智坍塌了，他鬼使神差地点了头。

“那么，既然您答应了，我们的合约即刻生效——作为您的管家，以后请多多指教。”

再怎么说也不是他和摩根吃亏，托尼在周围人欣慰的眼神中握住Jarvis伸过来的手。

————————————

本着这样的盘算，艾德温家里多了个金发碧眼的英国绅士来管理他们简单的生活。

但事情很快就暴露出不简单的一面，首先对于摩小根来说——Jarvis简直是千古大叛徒，她和彼得兢兢业业准备的出院派对就这么被他直接出卖给托尼了。

甚至他还摆出法律条文，说按照合同，他是属于托尼艾德温的管家，主人如果询问，基于职业道德他不能撒谎。他确实不太像会撒谎的样子，那清冷外皮下的耿直他上任第一天就给屋里两位主人尝过了，但那天托尼只是顺嘴那么一问——Maguna最近和彼得在干什么....

仅此而已，正常人都知道糊弄一下就过去了，Jarvis竟然恪尽职守地揭露了他们连日来的所有工作，以至于她这几天都得在托尼忍笑的表情里闷闷不乐。

“嘿，这同样是惊喜，我仍然很开心。”托尼戳了戳摩根肉乎乎的小脸，捏了下她撅着的嘴：“现在我们可以一起办这个Party了。”

“我很抱歉忽略了人际交往中的一些准则，我会用行动来弥补您的遗憾，艾德温小姐。”Jarvis的耿直总显得很诚挚。

“说了叫我摩根就好...”摩根还有点别扭，其实已经放下了，只剩一丁点遗憾：“这也是你的生日，哪有自己准备自己生日礼物的事情。”

“你就是我最大的礼物，得了，别不开心，我们去超市，允许你买三件自己喜欢的东西。”他亲了下她的脸，整了整她的小裙子，掀开被子，露出穿好的夹克和牛仔裤，已然是整装待发。

“五件。”她张开爪子。

托尼微笑着把其中两根指头压回去：“看，三件，别趁机敲诈。”

Jarvis在一旁微笑不语，天真的父女俩真以为买什么的话语权全在自己手上，等到了超市他们才发现这是怎样的错误。

“摩根正在长身体，您买这种高热量低营养食物的行径是个糟糕的示范。”托尼犹犹豫豫地放下心爱的薯条。

“以艾德温先生的年纪，这种糖分含量过高的东西会增加他罹患心血管疾病的风险，也容易造成骨质疏松等诸多症状...”摩根眼巴巴看着Jarvis把她放进推车里的草莓味奶油泡芙捡出来，却不能说一句反抗的话。

临到要结账了，两人终于发现不对劲，理不直气不壮地抗议道：“我又不会分给他/她吃。”

“偷吃是家里的传统，必须提防。”

Jarvis的微笑无懈可击，转身进入结账队伍。

“我觉得我可能这辈子都出不了院了。”托尼几乎痊愈的腿骨隐隐作痛，盯着Jarvis的背影喃喃自语。

“也许可以和斯蒂文叔叔说说...再，延长一点时间？”摩根小心翼翼地揪着托尼的裤脚，同样苦大仇深地叹气。


	9. Chapter 9

“听说这里有个派对。”两个闲晃过来的人毫不客气从侍者的托盘里拿走两杯香槟，侍者飞快瞥他们一眼——一男一女，没有病号服，可能是哪个病人的家属，又或者干脆是医院外面闯进来蹭白食的。他心底默默翻了个白眼，那位美艳的女士尚可忍受，这位拿了香槟酒又从桌上抓起菠萝馅饼的男人就吃相难看了，但出于礼仪，以及派对主人没有限定参与人员的身份，他还是客气地问了句“还有什么需要帮忙的吗”。

“一杯无酒精汽水，还有那边桌子上的烤甜饼...帮个忙，那人太多了。”

红发女士摇头拒绝了，只是那个男人，侍者嘴角的笑容有点僵，但这天他服务过不少类似的家伙，所以，相信自己的业务能力，他不是保安，不能把这种家伙撵出去。

“我相信你在多说一句，他能把托盘盖你脸上。”Natasha看着侍者的背影调侃Clint，擅长射箭而非节食的前神盾特工无辜地耸耸肩：

“我为什么要替斯塔克节约粮食，瞧见那桌了嘛，我打包票绝对都是Jarvis做的。”

Natasha不感兴趣地看了那一眼，全是孩子，那就是Clint人多的意思，晃了晃手里的高脚杯，将里面的液体一饮而尽：

“希望这不是你来这里的唯一目的。”

“当然不是，”Clint接过侍者帮他从孩子们手里抢过来的小点心，发自肺腑地道了谢，以生怕被人巧取豪夺的姿势将一块小饼干塞进嘴里，才含混地接嘴继续：“为了我们伟大的，不肯归队的队长。”

他那双鹰眼开始在人堆里搜寻美国队长的行迹，但那之前，他先被人堆里疯跑的“小狮子”夺取眼球，脖子卡在那个方向，用不确定的口气问道：

“那个是...斯塔克的...”

摩根穿着毛茸茸的狮子服，戴着狮子头套——Clint从那特意加长的鬃毛判断出那不是一只猫，其实小孩子嘛，穿什么都不稀奇，可她凶狠扑向的对象就令人跌破眼镜了。

虽然Clint没有眼镜，但他还是擦了擦眼睛，很认真地向同伴求证：“那个是斯塔克吧，兔子皮的那个。”

真不是鹰眼侠孤陋寡闻，只是他从没见过斯塔克三件套或工装小背心以外的装束，也没见过他除了盛气凌人和尖酸刻薄以外的表情，现在这个——白生生一团，头套上一对招风长耳，屁股上甚至还有团足以以假乱真的尾巴。

他闭上眼睛打算清醒一下，Jarvis做的小饼干第一次显现出难以消化的特性，他压下胃袋里的复杂，睁开眼睛一脸正义：

“是魔法吧。”

Natasha却没他那么多心理活动，她盯着打闹的父女两良久，微微勾起嘴角，没有否认：

“也许吧。”

“...有时候我有种奇怪的感觉，你好像知道些什么。”Clint冷不丁来了这句，Natasha没露出意外的表情，只是神秘莫测地笑笑，竖起一根手指在唇前:

“比你想象的要多。”

Clint挑起眉，一脸“跟我也来这套”：“真的，我们彼此之间什么时候有秘密了。”

“自从你是男人我是女人的那天...你会知道的，总有一天。”

Clint没有再追问下去，他从没见过Natasha Romanoff这种神情....那显得很，安宁——他终于为她找到一个词。

————————————

摩根今天的装备是她自己挣来的，早先就计划好变装，但父女俩却在装束地选择上产生了分歧——

“你瞧，我是大家伙，你是小家伙，我们之间的食物链高低很清晰。”托尼比了比摩根和自己的身高，坚称自己应该扮演食肉动物。

“我觉得这种分法不公平，大兔子也是兔子，小狮子也是狮子。”摩根没有被托尼的逻辑绕晕，她是个聪明的孩子。

“兔子很可爱，你也很可爱，所以你是兔子。”托尼改灌迷魂汤，毫不吝啬自己对女儿外表的赞美。

摩根眨了眨眼：“谢谢，但明明你也很可爱。”口气十分真诚。

忘了师出名门，这小丫头没那么好糊弄，托尼嗯了一声，想了想：

“说什么都没用，我不会简单让你得逞的。”

彼得在一旁拿着物资清单的手都开始酸了，这两人还没得出结论，终于他在托尼短促地总结后找到插嘴的余地：

“为什么不能你们俩都扮演兔子或狮子？我是说，一窝...的。”

摩根对他和稀泥的行为表示鄙视：“Jarvis说要确保生物的多样性，一片草原上要有捕食者和被捕食者，还有你，彼得，你是绵羊。”

“什么？”被内定了角色的彼得小小抗议了一下：“我觉得我演蜘蛛会更合适。”

“没有狮子吃蜘蛛的。”

“你想被人认出秘密身份吗？”

父女俩各有理由，但相当默契地齐齐翻了个白眼，彼得的抗议湮灭于对命运的妥协：

“绵羊也不是不能接受。”

然后话题重新回到他俩谁该当狮子，只剩下唯一一个公平的办法——

“公平竞争，赢的人有选择权。”

“我可以呼唤外援吗？”摩根瞟着彼得。

“我说的是公平竞争。”托尼嘴角一抽。

“我知道，但是你看，你有这么高...我只有可怜的一小个。”摩根夸张地画了个圈，然后把自己可怜兮兮地缩成一团：

“这本来就不公平。”

还没有公布游戏内容的托尼收到来自蜘蛛侠的声音：“我觉得摩根说的对...她才...呃，五岁？”

虽然对面是他爱慕的Omega不假，但这一刻属于超级英雄的正义感压倒了一切。

托尼冷笑一声：“Fine，我们干脆比后空翻好了，小蘑菇一组毫无悬念地获胜。”

彼得突然想收回自己刚刚的话。

“你也可以找外援呀。”摩根指着一直拿眼睛往这边瞟的史蒂夫罗杰斯：

“我觉得罗杰斯叔叔会很乐意的。”

彼得不赞同地皱起眉：“外援有权力换组吗？我觉得罗杰斯队长在和孩子相处方面更有心得。”

摩根瞪大眼睛看他，戏剧性地捂着嘴：“你要抛弃摩小根吗？”

彼得败下阵来。

“有什么可以帮忙的吗？”史蒂夫听见自己的名字被提到，挤开忙碌筹备派对的人群过来。

托尼偷笑一声：“摩小根建议你和彼得代表我们比赛后空翻，谁翻得多谁赢。”

蜘蛛侠灵巧的像只猴子，史蒂夫不觉得自己在这方面能有什么优势，但仍不露声色地继续问道：

“赢了以后？”

“赢的一方有权力选择自己当兔子还是狮子。”

史蒂夫是听闻他们打算在派对上玩角色扮演，但兔子装的托尼——他不知为什么觉得有些燥热，咳了一声：

“后空翻，我想我可以...除了这个再加个柔术格斗怎么样？”

摩小根请求地看向彼得：

“...我觉得没什么问题。”蜘蛛侠永不放弃，就算对面是美国队长。

————————

托尼抱着摩根给美国队长和蜘蛛侠找了片空地比赛，在摩根兴致勃勃当裁判的时候，托尼问她：

“你总不能把竞争全部都交给外援，你和我之间呢？”

托尼说的有道理，摩根皱着眉头想了想：

“拍...皮球，好么。”

隔壁正在如火如荼地翻跟斗，摩根不好意思地揉着裙角，这是她最擅长的游戏了。

托尼盯了她几秒，像是在确保自己的听力没有出问题，然后笑出来：“哇哦，拍皮球...多么天才的主意。”

战斗组方面，史蒂夫知道自己在翻跟斗上没法占便宜，但总该在格斗方面给这小子一点教导。彼得起先是不信邪的，但几次三番被摔倒在地后终于承认——

美国队长真不是凭他卖债券的本事当上英雄的。

他们很快结束了比赛，不出所料的是平手，摩根叹了老长一口气：

“我就知道会这样。”

托尼啧啧一阵，戳穿她人小鬼大：“听起来不是你安排的一样...该我们了，你需要热身吗，我不会放水的。”

“是你需要热身吗，这种游戏我从来没输过。”摩根眼里的战火熊熊。

史蒂夫和彼得在一旁担心，却又不知道该怎么阻止这场听着好像很激烈的竞争，直到Jarvis拿来两个皮球，然后把秒表塞给他们，三句话交代清楚比赛规则：

“公平起见，彼得，你负责sir的计数，队长，你负责摩根的。”

他们各就各位，脑子里对自己要做什么有了个清晰的蓝图。

“需要我悄悄给您多数几个吗？”彼得鬼鬼祟祟凑近托尼的耳朵，托尼气得白了一眼：“你觉得我会输。”

“不不不...嗯...但摩根很棒。”他的解释拐到一个完美的方向。

“不看看是谁的女儿，她当然很棒！”

相比起赛前就预谋作弊的蜘蛛侠，另一边美国队长正严肃地和小姑娘申明体育竞争要秉持公平公正公开的原则，他不会因为她年纪小就对她心软之类的...摩根收敛了所有的古灵精怪乖乖点着头。

——————————————

“预备，开始。”Jarvis挥下旗子，给了紧张计数的两位分别一个信任的眼神，就转身回去继续自己的工作，虽然留下来观战会很有意思，但这个派对总不能仅指望为两件衣服胶着在一起的四个人。

彼得数数的时候分神瞟了眼美国队长那边，小摩根一脸认真，看来队长的教导很有效，相比起来托尼就很不值得学习了，他懒洋洋的拍球速度一开始甚至让彼得感到着急，忍不住小声催促道：

“摩根那边都四十个了。”

“你到底数谁的，盯着我的球。”托尼瞪他一眼，但不知道彼得的脑回路怎么转的，竟刷的一下红了脸，慌慌张张左顾右盼起来。

“Kid？”

“什，什么...噢shit！多少个来着。”彼得捧着秒表满眼慌乱。

“你确定自己不是摩小根派来的间谍？”托尼气乐了，手一滑，那个皮球滚出去，Jarvis像长了八只眼睛一样，隔着好几米都能精准把握在场情况，并适时提醒道：

“球出圈，帕克先生请重新给sir计数。”

托尼哀愁地看着他，这下他想游刃有余输掉的打算破灭了，希望结果出来的时候别太难看，输给一个五岁多的小姑娘，就算那是他的娃也足以载入黑历史了。

彼得仍红着脸，满脸抱歉：

“我错了。”

他们只得重新来过，然而在托尼加快速度紧赶慢赶的过程中，截止时间到了，Jarvis带的胜利号角即将为另一组吹响，他微笑着邀请双方公布比赛结果，美国队长和摩根击掌庆贺：“这边102个。”

他们的视线转向另一边，彼得清了清喉咙，瞟了眼像顶着胜利光环的花孔雀一样的托尼，输人不输阵，学着他理直气壮：“12个。”

“我赢啦！我是狮子！”摩根兴奋地跳起来，抱了抱美国队长的腰，然后窜到托尼那边：

“我赢了，爹地！”

托尼蹲下来接住她，任她在自己脸颊两边各吧唧一口，开心到两颊通红，托尼也跟着笑：

“是是是，你赢了，棒极了！”

摩根咯咯笑了一阵，然后凑到他耳边小声说：“美国队长一直在汇报你们这边的情况，他说彼得和你不专心，一定会输的。”

托尼也和她咬耳朵：“他们是怎么做到同时盯两边情况的。”

“我猜这是神盾的特殊训练，也许是做超级英雄必须通过的考核呢。”

“我猜我们可以在咖啡厅格出一个小小的培训室，专门开放给复仇者。”

然后盯着你俩拍皮球吗——忍笑忍得很辛苦的两位超级英雄不得不假装自己什么都没听见。

————————————————

“我错过了什么吗？”斯蒂文姗姗来迟，像是才结束一场大型手术，衣服都皱巴巴的。

“一场儿童游戏。”Jarvis给出定义。

“明明是一场史诗级的战斗。”托尼义正辞严地更新他的词汇库。

Jarvis点着头，竟然接受了这种说法，彼得拽了拽托尼的衣角：“但您输了。”

“我说过，只要有恒心，专心致志，没有什么战胜不了的。”美国队长和摩根相视而笑，惹得托尼牙痒痒。

斯蒂文不得不审视两位艾德温太过显著的实力差异，然而就算这样：

“你输了？”他确认道。

“比赛这种东西有意思的是，输赢都是可能的。”托尼就算输，仿佛也很骄傲。

“考虑到具体情况，要输也很困难，没天赋想必很难达成。”他撇了撇嘴，给了摩根一个无意冒犯的眼神，身为胜利者，摩根有这点容人之量。

“比起关心我和摩根之间小小的游戏，不如关心一下自己的衣服怎么样，医生？”

斯蒂文扯了扯衣摆：“我说过有东西要送给你，毕竟明天是你的生日。”

“你是说那条斗篷吗？”托尼和摩根望着浮在半空的，看起来旧兮兮很有年代感的红布。

“什么？”斯蒂文还没拿出口袋里的礼物盒，就被自己的斗篷袭击了，从它攻击的方向就能看出叵测的居心——它大张着，将斯蒂文整个裹起来以后又把离得最近的托尼给吞了进去，把他俩弄得像挤在纸袋里的两条面包棍，严丝合缝地贴在一起，好像再用力一点就要融成一条了。

“Holy！”斯蒂文骂了一声，挣了挣，努力把托尼的脑袋从斗篷里剥出来——原谅他俩的身高差。

“这条破毯子在干嘛？”

“首先，它没有破损的地方，其次，它的年纪比我俩加起来都大几倍，给点尊重。”他的斗篷拍了拍他的背，斯蒂文突然意会到它的意思。

“OK，尊重，但能不能...认真的，你能念句咒语吗？”托尼在他怀里动来动去，最终放弃。

周围围观的人从目瞪口呆到齐齐惊呼：“要打911吗，说我们这有两个人被一条斗篷绑架了。”

“冷静，不用，想想谁会理你。”斯蒂文制止了蜘蛛侠。

“会疼吗？”摩小根担心地走到他们旁边，那捆着两人的布条居然分出一角拍了拍她的头。

“不，亲爱的...就只是有点热。”

“好吧，确定这不是攻击对吧。”美国队长出来主持大局，斯蒂文点头：

“当然不是。”

“那么怎么回事？”他正直善良的脸上露出了让人背脊发凉的笑容。

斯蒂文强行解释道：“大概刚刚不小心把大衣压在它身上了，它有些生气。”

“那它要气多久。”

“这取决于...”斯蒂文沉吟片刻：“它的心情...但应该不会多久。”

在场人不善的面色才稍稍转晴。

他们被勉强说服了，待在原地等待斗篷诡异的举止过去，托尼慢慢适应了这种压迫，感觉自己能喘气了:

“它不会要把我们绑在这里过夜吧？”

“别担心，它只是看见你有点激动。”

托尼难以理解这种激动，啧了一声：“没见过激动地斗篷。”

“现在你见着了。”斯蒂文笑了一声，在魔物的帮助下悄悄环住托尼的腰，托尼正想抗议身后诡异的触感，斗篷突然动起来——

它用自己旧旧的衣领蹭了蹭他的脸，托尼眨眨眼：

“这是什么意思？”

它说好久不见，很想你。

“它说你的胡子不错。”

除了摩根和Jarvis，另外两人的眉头随着诡异的气氛越拧越紧：

“我觉得剪刀可能帮的上忙。”史蒂夫灵光一闪一样提议道。

“我知道哪有。”彼得作势要去拿。

被威胁的斗篷呼啦啦放开他们，于是斯蒂文的双手失去了遮掩，在几道质问的目光里，他慢条斯理地放开托尼的腰：

“礼物被它顺走了。”

因为他突然想起其实自己能给更好的，带点小魔法什么的东西。


	10. Chapter 10

零七八碎的草屑横铺满地，想是遭了几劫，正艰难地等待下一波袭击。

斯蒂文和Jarvis在一把大伞下喝茶，英式红茶，加奶加糖，他们表情惬意，丝毫不受周遭纷乱打扰，一人看着不断从住院楼里跑出来的孩子，一个个脸上的病态都被外出的喜悦冲淡，更有的和派对主人一样穿上滑稽的动物衣服加入战局，另一个的目光追着绕着花园奔逐的父女两人，他可以轻易看出托尼的小算盘，大概想跑几圈就佯装败给摩根原地装死。

但可能托尼高估了自己又或者低估了摩根，这小姑娘跑起来的样子压根不像他亲生的，大抵是什么长效大功率发动机的后代，一旦撒开脚丫子就不能轻易停下来，他几圈以后是货真价实累了，咬牙切齿地瞄向身旁和他并肩的彼得，他脸上的游刃有余令他腿肚子哆嗦，不由怀疑他是不是咬了摩小根一口，把那只蜘蛛的特异功能传染给他家小丫头了。

他思考了一下自己这样瞎跑的不合理之处，既然他和摩小根的目的殊途同归，何必这么为难自己——他坚持奔跑的腿慢下来，腿短人快的摩小根撞上他的腰，两条手臂立刻锁住他，大叫着：

“我抓到你了！”

“...好吧，伟大的森林之王，您要怎么处置这只可怜的小兔子呢？”托尼转过来，掐着嗓子用可怜的声音说道。

摩根傲慢地仰着头让他蹲下来，托尼蹲下来了，摩根在他左脸亲了一口：

“我吃掉你了。”她宣布。

托尼惨叫一声，就地躺下。

彼得守在一旁不知所措，拿不准自己该继续跑还是坐以待毙，说真的，如果他继续跑，摩小根大概这辈子也追不上他。

还好情况没允许他纠结太久，他在摩小根的眼神示意下也跟着蹲下，被在右脸啃了一口，毅然决然地学着托尼原地躺死。

摩根为自己的胜利鼓着掌，大笑着去追逐其他“猎物”，留两具死尸占着行人往来的过道。

托尼正趁着装死的劲休息，身旁突然多了一团热量，他没有睁眼，只是小声提醒道：

“你死了，注意点。”

“我知道，我只是...想死得离您近一点。”彼得用比托尼更小的声音回答：“以防别人踩到您。”

他穿着蠢兮兮的绵羊装，说着一样蠢兮兮的话，托尼忍不住弯了弯嘴角：“我猜这样他们会先踩到你。”

“没事，我承受得住。”彼得窃笑一声，舔了舔上唇，觉得洒在身上的阳光格外温暖。

“你觉得我不行。”

彼得没听出托尼话里的调侃，急急忙忙否认道：“不不不，只是我不会让这种事发生。”

“好了，乖乖死着，有点死尸的道德。”托尼觉得这话题进行下去会走向什么诡异的地方，不由出口打断，但死尸的道德根本堵不住蜘蛛侠：

“我不会让任何人伤害您，不管是有意的还是无意的。”

“......”

彼得听见自己的心跳声盖过花园里的喧闹，紧张地不住吞口水，却还是鼓起勇气朝托尼那边一寸寸蹭近，直到他的手指感受到另一只手的热度，直到两只手仿佛不经意靠在一起一样。

他的手背贴着托尼的，靠着那一小块相贴的皮肤彼得在心里描画那里的纹路，心思顺着那爬到托尼的脸上，他在兔子头套下安静闭着的眼睛，阳光会把他的睫毛染成金色，会让他脸上每条皱纹都闪闪发光，还有头罩边缘钻出来的灰色发丝，那些沉默的时光，流动着水银一样的质感。

托尼没有躲开他，大概非常遵从死尸的道德，他一动不动任那小鬼靠过来，他身上辐射的热度已经把自己整个罩住，比阳光更有力，也察觉了他贴在自己手背的手，想着或许只要自己给一丁点暗示，他就能狠狠握住自己，以一种永远也不放手的姿态。

他也不知道自己在想什么，尽管隐约察觉了一些不太健康的苗头，却在这一瞬间却失去了推拒的力气，也许因为他阳光里在融化，也许是刚刚和摩小根的追逐耗尽了力气，所以就这么着吧——谁也别想拦住他躺在这里继续晒太阳。

两人头顶突然多了一片阴影，千层蛋糕的碎屑下雨一样掉在他们脑袋前面的草皮上。托尼忍不住睁开一条眼缝，打算制止这个没素质的小鬼荼毒他今天精心打理过的头发——虽然早毁于他套上兔子头的那一刻。

“在我以妨碍交通罪名把你们俩挪开之前，先等我吃完这个。”

挡住阳光并带来蛋糕渣的祸首这么说着，托尼暗暗磨牙，将他短而圆的身材收入眼底，虽然对方也许会坚称这身是被蛋糕养出来的腱子肉，但无论如何，托尼在心里已经给他下了判决。

“这是我的派对，我的生日。”

“什么？！我很抱歉，但我以为....你已经被伟大的万兽之王咬死了。”Clint说着风凉话：

“因为你跑不赢一只...尚未发育好的小狮子，原谅我，刚刚那一幕我能笑一年。”

“有点白吃白喝的自觉，别逼我叫保安。”托尼从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“哈哈——我看过了，这场派对没有配备保安。”Clint有恃无恐。

“认真的，虽然没有保安，但我们有更厉害的。”托尼抓住彼得的手，似乎下一秒就要举起来声称他有蜘蛛侠，但还好尚村的理智让他把另一个成年人端出来：

“听了别害怕，这里有美国队长。”

蜘蛛侠沉浸在自己的急鼓一样的心跳里正用全身力气把那句“他在这里”咽回去，所以美国队长——也行吧。

“真的，他在哪呢？”Clint装模作样地四处看了看，然后指着一张桌子上放着的布偶：“你是说那个吗？”

“我们还有一个法师，可以画个圈就把你扔到珠穆朗玛峰峰顶的那种。”

Clint憋着笑：“我也认识一个法师，但他甚至管不好自己的斗篷。”

“Clint，你在这干嘛？”史蒂夫和Natasha走过来，头疼地看见他撒了一地蛋糕屑。

Clint迅速把自己手里的东西销毁，用被食物塞满的嘴回答道：“来和派对主人打个招呼，感谢他的热情款待。”

托尼适时发出一声冷哼。

“托尼，所以你在这里....”史蒂夫蹲在他旁边，瞄了眼他和彼得紧扣的手，他小声问，像是为了不刺伤他脆弱的自尊心：“你被摩根抓住了?”

托尼闭着眼都能翻白眼：“我死了，无法回答。”

“好吧，我知道...但你不能就这么躺在这...”Clint配合地点头，会挡住别人的，万一占了服务员上菜的路呢？

“会着凉的。”好吧，他能指望队长说出什么可心的话呢，Clint别开头去找Natasha。

“再说一次，我死了，死尸不会着凉的。”托尼强调着，为什么这群人要围着他，他还想继续和自己的小蘑菇玩游戏。

史蒂夫低声笑了一阵，没再坚持，只是脱下自己的外套给他盖上：

“好吧，死尸先生，我会帮你在旁边竖块牌子。”

“上面会写我的墓志铭吗？”托尼睁开一只眼睛，就看见Clint欠揍的脸凑过来：“当然，上面一定要写着这里躺着一只死于小狮子奶牙的老兔子。”

“...队长，你能把这混蛋拖出去吗，我怕自己会死不瞑目。”

“原谅他吧，他不会为自己这张嘴少受罪的。”Natasha摸了摸他带着兔耳朵头罩的头，露出一个温柔却让人无端胆寒的笑容。

“希望你是制裁他的人。”一定能给他留下相当深刻的印象。

“你想多了，我和Nata铁的旁人根本插不进一根针。”Clint在一旁信誓旦旦。

然后下一秒就被Natasha打脸：“Well，只要找到机会。”

Clint不敢相信地看向她，Natasha风情万种地一撩头发，笑着问：“有什么问题吗？”

“没...Cap，Fury叫你回去开战后总结会。”他明智地避开Natasha的目光，在吃完在场所有品类食物以后才姗姗想起和队友来这的主要目的。

“等等，你们也是复仇者？”彼得顾不得装死条例，睁开眼惊奇地问——难怪他觉得这两个声音如此耳熟。

“这是个准入门槛堪忧的队伍。”托尼结论道。

“你会发现我们的优点的，只要给点时间。”史蒂夫笑着，然后看向自己的队友：“什么时候？”

“我猜他的意思是越快越好，但你看...都这个点了，加上又是斯...托尼的生日派对，迟到是可以理解的。”Clint舔掉嘴周的残渣，没有一点战斗人员的自觉。

“很高兴各位相谈甚欢，但是sir，您不能就这么躺在这。”

Jarvis在托尼中招倒下的时候告别斯蒂文：“先失陪一下。”

然后从物资帐篷里取出一条厚毯子过来，托尼当然看见他手臂上挂着的东西，但他任性地不想动弹，不感兴趣地撇撇嘴，拿出已经完全无法让任何人信服的借口作挡箭牌：

“我死了，不能乱动。”

“所以，刚刚那算诈尸。”

托尼紧紧闭着眼睛，承认了：“是的。”

然后身旁静了静，只有Jarvis铺毯子的声音，他正想声明自己不会躺过去的，却被一双有力的臂膀抱起，他飞快抬了抬眼皮，史蒂夫温柔的蓝眼睛闯进来，然后又闭上。

他被小心放在软毯上，斗篷呼啦啦飞过来，托尼心神一紧，担心昨天发生的事情重现，谁想斗篷只是轻轻落下，就像一条正常斗篷一样盖在他身上，唯一不正常的就是它嫌弃地将史蒂夫的衣服扔走。

“等等，你不是也死了吗？”众人随着Clint的质问看向突然爬起来的彼得，他无辜地看着他们，在众目睽睽之下把自己黏在托尼旁边躺下，然后给出毫无科学根据的理由：

“是的，但有种说法叫回光返照...”

在场众人不约而同发出了鄙夷声，一点也没影响少年的心情。

“好了，返照时间结束，乖乖死着，你们也别企图和我们说话，诈尸是个体力活。”托尼懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

于是他们真的安静下来，连Clint也不再闹腾，他们围着托尼和彼得各自席地而坐，Jarvis和斯蒂文将下午茶转到这里继续，Natasha和史蒂夫用唇语交流情报，Clint无聊的时候会补充一句，更多时候只是拿着造型奇特的小飞镖擦拭。

他们的沉静像一堵墙，阻隔了场子里所有喧哗，托尼渐渐在这静谧中陷入半梦半醒的状态，恍惚里自己的手被人握住——他知道那是彼得，所以没有大惊小怪。

直到摩根领着她的战利品队伍凯旋，欢腾的脚步声吸引了众人的注意力：

“我回来啦！”

她带着还在擦鼻子的一串动物装的孩子来到这临时组建的营地，兴致勃勃地介绍着：

“我抓了一只山鸡，一头麋鹿，还有一头藏羚羊...”她掰着手指，仔细辨认他们头套上的动物，这些被教训的好好的小动物在听到自己名字的时候就发出奇怪的鸣叫——虽然不知道为什么山鸡后面跟着的麋鹿也发出了“咯咯”的声音。

但摩根显然对自己的胜利果实感到满意，她在众人赞许的眼神里看向托尼，大概忘了这是她捕捉的第一只猎物，她还满怀期待地等着托尼的赞扬。

但决心遵守游戏规则的托尼仍闭目装死，只在心里为他的小公主欢呼。

摩根看看托尼，又看看美国队长，史蒂夫小声告诉她：“他坚持自己死掉啦。”

小孩子的情绪晴转阴也就一瞬之间。

全然忘记自己是始作俑者，摩根急匆匆跑到托尼身旁，心脏被他躺在阳光里的安宁神情掐了一下，鼻子一酸，说哭就哭。

这下捅了马蜂窝，复仇者们惊慌失措地围过来：

“怎么了？”

托尼和彼得瞬间原地复活，睁眼起身一蹴而就，托尼将哭的抽抽搭搭的摩根抱进怀里：

“怎么哭了？”

“呜呜呜，你不要死。”

众人哭笑不得，托尼无奈地投降：“我没有...但你忘啦，你是狮子，我是兔子，你抓到我了，这只是个游戏。”

摩根被托尼抱在怀里，哭的更伤心了：

“游戏也不行，你不要死。”

她当然知道这是个傻兮兮的游戏，托尼只是在很认真地配合她，就像之前所有傻兮兮的游戏一样。

但理智知道又怎么样？当脑子里那个念头姗姗来迟，她还不确切明白真正含义的时候，难过已经咆哮着将她吞没，所以顾不得这行为是耍赖，是任性，她只要托尼一而再再而三地给出承诺。

“好好好，我不会死，我们不玩了。”

“以后，以后也不行。”摩根抽着鼻子，用浸满泪水的红通通大眼睛看他。

托尼从来不骗她，他坚信孩子可以被隐瞒，但不该被欺骗，但这个要求...就算听起来只是小孩子的无理取闹，可他的摩根无理取闹起来也这么认真，让他不忍心指出这事是她自己起的头，于是给出一个模棱两可的答案：

“当然，我会一直陪着你。”

摩根在他肩膀上蹭掉自己的鼻涕和眼泪，打着哭嗝，点点头，声音有些丧气：

“我不要当狮子了。”

“为什么？”

“就不要，不当了，我要和你一样当兔子。”她还埋在他肩上，声音闷闷的。

“可我想你当狮子，该怎么办好呢？”摩根抬起头，皱着眉想了想，还是不情不愿，小声抗议道：

“才不要。”

“好了摩根，听我说...我知道你为什么突然不想当狮子了，但是别因为一点挫折放弃自己的爪子和牙齿好么，每只兔子都想当狮子，起码大部分兔子是这样的，你要珍惜自己的力量。”

托尼替她正了正歪倒的头套，将溢出来的发丝塞回去，擦干她脸上的泪水，口气温柔。

其他人也围过来，七嘴八舌地安慰她，彼得拍着她的脑袋，建议道：

“你也可以做一只不吃兔子的狮子。”

他们要为这个天才建议鼓掌了，附和地点头，史蒂夫补充道：“你甚至还可以做一只保护兔子的狮子。”

“有力量保护别人，总好过做兔子在别的狮子来的时候和其他兔子一起瑟瑟发抖。”斯蒂文大概使了个把戏，托尼脑袋顶上的两只兔耳朵竖起来，作瑟瑟发抖的可怜状。

托尼浑然不知道发生了什么，只深以为然地朝摩根点头，摩根伸手摸了摸他的耳朵，表情渐渐从犹疑转为坚定：

“说得对，我要做一只保护兔子的狮子。”

她说出这句话，大家知道雨过天晴了，只有Clint的表情颇有些奇妙，他从来不知道斯塔克这么会教孩子——孩子，他看着摩根，不知为何内心悄然塌陷了一角。

 

————————————

 

虽然有点小插曲，但这个生日仍是他最近几年来最精彩的一个，当然不能不归功于突然挤进他生活的蜘蛛仔和复仇者们。

和摩根处的最好的居然是Natasha，其实也不奇怪，他生活里少有女性，在有一次他联手彼得、史蒂夫给摩根设计了一个杂烩了前卫和保守的发型，却被所有人认为丑到令人发指以后，摩根再不肯让他们几个碰她的头发了。

托尼为此觉得自己很无辜，这个丑兮兮的发型有八成是老冰棍贡献的。但也是这件事让红发女特工虏获了摩小根的芳心，那以后她上他家的主要目的除了抓不肯归队的美国队长回去出任务、写总结报告之外，就是把摩小根打扮得漂漂亮亮。

或者拐她出去买衣服和各种女孩子喜欢的饰品，于是托尼有次随口一提自己真该把Natasha娶回家，便遭到了其余人惊恐的反对，Natasha倒是假装仔细考虑了一下：

“我倒是更倾向只带走小摩根。”

这下轮到托尼惊恐了。

无论如何，日子波澜不惊地走到摩根上幼儿园那天。

“你带钢铁侠的水杯了吗？”托尼在为她检查包包，第五次。

摩根点点头：“带了。”

“蚊虫叮咬的药膏？和其他小朋友交换的玩具？电话手表？坐垫呢？”他没有在摩根的包包里找到他给她定制的小软垫。

“Natasha阿姨说那个不需要。”

“为什么，你不喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢的呀，可是..可是...”摩根看着自己紧张过头的老爹，叹了口气：

“他们说别的小朋友不会带这么多东西。”

“那你就可以向他们展示上学可以带多少东西。”托尼强词夺理。

“托尼，还没好吗？”彼得进到摩根的房间，瞄了眼那满当当的一包玩意，咳了一声，提醒道：“严格算起来她只离家六个小时，您下午就可以接她回来。”

“六个小时...带上这个，要是有人欺负你就用这个吓唬他。”他将来自复仇者的一个小玩意塞进包里，那可以说是一个小型武器了，一只手伸过来将它取出来：

“如果遭到欺负，正确的反应是告诉老师或者和对方进行言语上的交涉，而不是...拿发光弹闪别人的眼睛。”史蒂夫颠了颠手里的东西，以前还不知道托尼设计这种鸡肋的小玩具干嘛——现在知道了。

“你太紧张了托尼，Clint都快建议开架昆式送摩根上幼儿园了。”

托尼竟然没听出玩笑的意味，认真思考了一下这个举动的利弊，史蒂夫放弃了：

“当我没说，嘿，别真去考虑，你这是要告诉所有人她和复仇者有关系吗，相信我，那很危险。”

“但...要是老师不管呢？”托尼满脸纠结，眼睛里写着对任何教育系统的不信任。

“为什么我会被别人欺负呢？”摩根不懂。

“只是以防万一，幼儿园毕竟是个更广阔的世界。”

“嗯...摩根，拿着这个...”彼得掏出一个白色小球：“真有万一就把这个扔出去，不伤人，就只是让他不能动而已。”

摩根正要接过来，被史蒂夫截了胡，他满脸不赞同：“别给小孩子这些东西。”

“呃...这只是实验室里面的...好吧，我的错。”

“还没好吗？斗篷说如果要迟到了它就绑着摩根飞到幼儿园去。”斯蒂文出现在门口，企图对那足以支撑三天三夜露营的装备视而不见，但那实在太扎眼了，他忍不住看向托尼。

“这个包快有她整个那么大了。”

“它能自己动。”托尼得意地炫耀：“Jarvis做的。”他们真有个好管家。

“我不觉得她有一个会自己动的书包会有助于她和其他人的相处。”斯蒂文建议他换一个。

“为什么，别的小朋友会觉得她很酷，然后...”托尼脑子里出现了一幅画面，小朋友们围在摩根身边赞美她的装备，心头喜滋滋的。

“然后他们会回去问自己的爸爸妈妈为什么他们没有这样的东西。”

然后他们会排斥有这样东西的摩根——这听起来更现实一点，托尼嘴角的笑容僵住了。

“好吧，也不是没有Plan B.”他从床底下摸出另一个正常的小包包，嫌弃地打量着：“这么点容量该怎么装下这么多东西。”

“当然可以。”Jarvis进来接手他的工作，他的“当然可以”是在去除了另一口包里大部分托尼坚持必要但实际上一点也不必要的东西以后的东西。

“我觉得这个用得上...”他的建议在Jarvis的微笑中无效：

“如果去山地露营，用得上，上幼儿园，抱歉sir，我看不出这个小型净水器的用场。”

“万一幼儿园的水不干净怎么办？”

“那就会有很多小朋友陪摩根一起闹肚子，然后我会通过法律途径要求园方整改，并从中获得一笔可观的经济赔偿。”

他眼睁睁看着自己为摩小根精心准备的上学套装被清空，只剩下水杯、手帕、文具这些普普通通的东西。

“我们可以走了。”Jarvis把粉色的，毛茸茸绣着小动物花样的背包递给摩根。

“真的，就这样走？”托尼恋恋不舍地看着屋里散落满地的宝贝，被Jarvis挡住视线，他看向毫无同理心的其他人，夸张地比了个手势：

“我的小甜心要离开家六个小时呢！”

“事实上根本不到六个小时，你可以早点去接她。”

史蒂夫牵着摩根往门口走去，楼下已经有人等着了，Clint不知道为什么要来，他看起来无聊得快在屋里翻跟斗了。

“上帝啊你们终于好了，我以为你们为这场变装舞会准备了十几个妆面呢。”他说着，过去楼梯口抱起摩根将她举高：

“小公主，为什么你爹地没有给你穿泡泡裙。”

“因为我不喜欢泡泡裙。”摩根吐了吐舌头，回头看托尼，手伸向他，托尼把她接过去。

“我会想你的。”她在他脸上亲了两口。

“你最好每个小时想一次。”托尼回吻她。

摩根嘻嘻一声：“我要每分钟想一次。”那听起来可真是忙碌，但这父女两没觉得。

“而你这六个小时里只会想其他人一次。”托尼炫耀地看向其他人，直到他们露出受不了的笑容，摩根点了个大大的头：

“我最爱你啦。”

就这样，他们总算踏上摩根上学第一天的征程——虽然这甚至不能说是上学。


	11. Chapter 11

自从小摩根幼儿园去以后，托尼本以为自己的生活会出现大片空白，但竟然没有。首先Jarvis不会容忍他在屋里看着窗外伤春悲秋，时不时就要拖着懒在沙发上的他出去遛弯，让他严重怀疑他们之间的主仆关系是否正常，不仅如此，还常常不合时宜地提醒他还有间咖啡店等他照管，每当他望着摩小根的小床出神时，Jarvis就会踩点出现，让他不由怀疑自己身上被安了什么人体监控器，以至于他根本无法沉浸在思念女儿的老父亲状态里超过半分钟。

这有时候挺令人抓狂的，托尼甚至威胁Jarvis要是再这样做就扣工资，被回以莫名其妙的眼神，于是他改口以辞退作威胁，不料却被讽刺了一番他们父女离开他以后的生活自理能力后，又被端出合同，上面违约金处令人眼花缭乱的零让他作罢。

其实如果只有一个Jarvis也就罢了，但隔壁同样企图把他当跳板融入正常人生活的美国队长就很过分了。不是说身为Omega他就没有丁点雄性争强好胜的品质，但超级大兵那种一口气四五十圈的体能令他望尘莫及，所以渐渐地，那些在清晨响起的敲门声，那张阳光俊俏的美利坚标准脸蛋，那些个想当然提出来的晨练邀约逐渐成了托尼的噩梦。

以至于后来他不得不提前到店里加入彼得的打扫卫生工作，或者屈从于斯特兰奇的神秘科学和他逛逛波士顿的艺术馆，或在公园里给小朋友们变把戏。

他被这样光怪陆离的生活填满，夜了才有空和摩小根分享今天的见闻。Jarvis总在一旁看着，只有在他言语中出现不实的时候出口校正，后来复仇者们也会加入，除了出任务的，后来几乎每周他们都会加入。

理智上托尼觉得这事有点玄妙，一群刚拯救完地球的英雄拖着脏兮兮的身体来他家蹭吃蹭喝，像把他这当成固定基地了，听起来怎么都不可思议。但情感上他竟然这么轻而易举接受了，仿佛这事还没有他几年前有了摩小根奇怪。

虽然有时候他会觉得客厅里横七竖八没有形象可言的名为复仇者的躺尸里面少了点什么，但出于不愿破坏现状等懦弱原因，他懒得深究。

当然觉得诧异的不只是托尼。Clint有天躺在托尼家的沙发上看Natasha给自己调酒的时候，忍不住把盘旋在心底的问题问出来：

“真的没关系吗，不带斯塔克回去？”

托尼被斯特兰奇的斗篷抓走了，所以尽管身为擅闯民宅的非法入侵者，Clint依旧不觉得自己需要控制嗓门。

Natasha仍执着于自己的俄罗斯配方，听到Clint的问题随口接道：

“嗯？回哪去？”

“不知道，神盾？SI？”Clint脸上写着纠结，看着他无动于衷的同伴：

“还有，我们不该调查一下他失忆的原因吗，毕竟——他也是铁罐，我以为队长一开始来是这个目的，现在不确定了。”

“什么让你怀疑他的动机了？”

Natasha不可能没发现，Clint脸上写着“别玩我”：“别说你看不出来。”

“看不出来什么？”

“队长喜欢铁罐，我是说，托尼，他喜欢托尼。”

“所以呢？”

Clint不知道怎么组织语言才合适，抓耳挠腮一番，自暴自弃了：“所以他打算和铁罐在这里安家了，顺便一起养大摩根什么的。”

“我是说，所以你的问题是？”Natasha挑眉。

Clint果然哑了，并不是说他对斯塔克有偏见——

“我不知道，只是这样的生活...”他企图用怪笑掩饰自己的惴惴：“不太真实。”

“恐怕比你想象的要真实得多，”在他反驳之前Natasha堵住他：“难道你要的真实是像昨天一样待在一个快爆炸的山洞里生死未卜，凭什么昨天就更真实呢？”

“我不是这个意思。”Clint叹了口气，然而他们身份如此。

“我知道你的意思，但你想怎么做呢？走到斯塔克面前拍着他的肩膀告诉他，‘嘿，感谢你这些日子的招待，所以我要告诉你一个秘密，你知道我们队里有个钢铁侠把，oops，你就是钢铁侠，不过你忘了。’”

Clint望着Natasha杯子里的冰块，以避开他想象中和那拥有相同质感的她的眼神，听着她模仿自己的口气，语言如何导向糟糕的结果——然后呢，欢迎归队，Jarvis还不够我们还拥有了一个血肉之躯的钢铁侠，我们要积极鼓励他冒着生命危险冲进火海或者虫洞什么的，等那注定到来的意外让摩小根变成孤儿的时候鼓掌。

Clint为自己的想象打了个冷战，颓然躺回去，咕哝着：“哦上帝，我才不会这么干。”

“如果你有了孩子，你也会是托尼。”

“我会。”他不假思索。

很多时候他们并不拥有选择权，但倘若有，他们会为了家庭义无反顾地归隐，虽然这种义无反顾总存在于想象中。

“那么，保持现状...”她顿了顿，叹气：“尽我们所能。”

“......你知道吗，Nata，我其实更担心隐瞒带来的后果。”以托尼斯塔克的骄傲，他该怎么接受这种隐瞒。

“这样的日子太美好了，像一个巨大的肥皂泡，破灭时带来的伤害越大...那时候，我们该怎么向他，还有摩根解释。”

“我觉得这点您不用担心，Barton先生，”Jarvis的声音突如其来，吓得Clint从沙发上跳起来：“上帝他娘的耶稣，你在？”

“确切的说，我无所不在。”

Clint翻了个白眼，当然，Jarvis怎么可能不及时把自己装载上去。

“Jarvis？”Natasha尾音上扬，却没有说出后面的话。

“等等，你们在说暗号吗？我上次听到你对他说谢谢了，谢什么，他单独给你烤小甜饼了？”Clint的求知欲再次燃起，Natasha白他一眼。

“我认为您可以放下担心的问题，sir绝不会怪罪你们任何人——也许在他内心深处，他早就知道一切。”Jarvis判断上个问题不用回答。

“你的意思是？”

“我没有任何意思，但我认为在身为托尼斯塔克的所有岁月里，他其实暗中知晓了一切，尽管有些他也不愿承认。”

Clint不知道为这种说法妥协与否，喃喃道：“也许你是对的，但我存在这种担心——好像如果不告诉托尼他是钢铁侠的话，就从他生命里夺走了什么似的。”

“请您相信，很多时候就算是自己，其实也很难从自己生命里夺走什么。”

——————————

“我们回来了！”他们的谈话被门口的声音打断，循声望去，罕见的，美国队长抱着摩小根回来了，这一幕竟挺和谐的，Clint调笑道：

“今天是另一个爹地接你放学吗？”

摩根含含糊糊嗯了一声，兴致不高，就算手里拿着她最喜欢的蓝莓味冰激凌也闷闷不乐，屋里的人询问地看向史蒂夫，他回以无奈的笑容，轻轻摇了摇头。

“谁欺负你了？”Natasha的眼神变得危险。

“不是....”摩根沮丧地看着史蒂夫，又看向其他两位，眼里的挣扎快藏不住了。

“如果托尼回来发现你闷闷不乐，你也要拒绝告诉他吗？”

提到托尼摩根才有松口的迹象，却叹了老大口气：“如果我告诉你们，你们会觉得我是坏孩子的。”

“没这回事，”Natasha从史蒂夫怀里把她接过来：“你比我们在场任何一个人小时候都要善良。”

摩根心虚地瞄了眼史蒂夫：“才没有。”

“你没必要拿队长做标杆，我大概还得修炼...”Clint掰着手指算了算，旋即放弃：“管他的，这辈子都达不到他的标准。”

史蒂夫不赞同地摇着头：“非要拿我做示范？我也有自己的弱点。”

Clint做了个鬼脸：“得了，这种事不用争——说吧，小蘑菇，谁让你不开心了，连冰激凌也救不了你。”

摩根犹豫再三，一口一口舔光手里的甜筒，直到脆筒也被嚼完，才终于有了点勇气，她瞟着史蒂夫小声说：

“我讨厌班上一个男孩。”

“就这个？”他们都忍不住笑了，摩根气呼呼看着他们：

“当然不止...我，我，班上还有其他小朋友讨厌他...然后他被他们欺负的时候我没有帮他。”

摩根听起来对自己有点失望，垮着肩膀回忆道：

“我虽然不喜欢他，但我也不喜欢其他人对他做的事...”

几个成年人面面厮觑——幼儿园就这样了吗，他们对当今世界的复杂程度有了一个新的认识。

摩小根断断续续描述道：“爹地说随便抢别人东西，嘲笑别人都是很不好的...幼儿园里有些小朋友就老抢他的玩具，还在他背后贴纸条...游戏的时候没人跟他一组，我今天还看见有人把他推在地上笑他是鼻涕虫。”

听起来很恶劣，摩根自己也这么觉得，局促地搓了搓手，吱呜一阵，补充道：“一开始大家也不是这样的...但他，那个男孩，他会动不动尖叫，也不喜欢遵守游戏规则，没人愿意和他玩，因为不知道什么时候他会哭出来，他有时候还会边哭边吐....他一哭就尖叫着说要告诉他妈妈，其他人说因为他只有妈妈...”

Natasha们的眼神变得同情，情绪失控到这种地步的孩子确实很容易遭到孤立，但摩小根因此很不安：

“他一开始说想和我做朋友的，我说好...但一次我们玩玩具的时候他不知道为什么就哭了起来，可能是我拼乐高蜘蛛的时候用光了所有红色的积木，那时候我生气了...因为他摔坏了我的蜘蛛...我就，就...”她的眼圈悄悄红了，这些她从来没说过：

“今天其实我该帮他的对么，如果是你们，你们一定会制止其他人的。”

她说着你们，却紧张兮兮地盯着史蒂夫，生怕从他眼里看出一点点失望，虽然她对自己够失望了，但那双眼睛里温柔的蓝色让摩小根稍稍安心，咽了咽口水，小声说道：

“我怕我阻止以后他们也不跟我玩了。”

她担心着任何一个普通小姑娘都会担心的问题，并因此忐忑不安，可能因为整日和这些超级英雄在一起让她误以为自己和他们一样正义勇敢，所以才在发现没那回事的时候格外沮丧。

“你会因为这个男孩感到愧疚说明你很善良...”

“可是我没有上去帮他，”摩根嘟着嘴：“你就一定会，就算你还是颗会哮喘的小豆芽的时候也会。”

而她比他那时候高这么多，力气也大这么多，甚至比他受欢迎这么多都没敢，在美国队长面前，摩根再一次，对自己很失望。

史蒂夫没有否认，他笑了笑：“可能因为我比较傻，认为是对的就一定要做...但是这样也不好，搁我那时候，这样十有八九会被揍一顿，我可不想你漂亮的小脸蛋有任何损失，托尼会杀了我的...”

摩根眨眨眼，她也怕弄花自己的脸蛋，还有托尼给她买的小裙子，所以美国队长有什么靠谱的建议呢？

“但帮助别人不一定只有勇往直前这种方法，像我在军队里的时候，有人是趴在铁丝网上供战友前进的，但也有人...会选择剪断铁丝网。”他记忆里并没有过这号人，可这句话鬼使神差地出现在脑子里，或者他希望能遇上这样的人：

“我希望你做后面一个。”

“这样不会显得我不够勇敢吗？”

“智慧本身就是一种了不起的勇敢，别怀疑这点。”

摩根好像被说服了，她晃了晃脚：

“好吧...我会试着...去剪断那张铁丝网什么的，虽然我还没有什么好办法，我能见见你那个朋友吗？”

她憋着气期待地看着史蒂夫——谎言濒临被戳穿，其他两人也好奇看过来，史蒂夫一本正经地沉默了一会儿，微笑着：

“总会有一天的。”

摩根舒了好长一口气，伸手够上他的脖子：“吓死我了，我还以为自己说错话，那是你哪个战亡了的战友呢...这么聪明的人肯定不会死的。”

“这么聪明的人就算死了，上了天堂也会骗的上帝把他送回来。”Natasha笑了一声。

摩根点点头，下巴搁在史蒂夫肩上，巴巴望着他们：

“还有...刚刚我说的可不可以不要告诉爹地...”

Clint啧啧一声：“这是独属于我们几个的小秘密？”

摩根伸出小指头：“拉钩钩，我会自己处理好这些的，不想爹地担心。”

“你还是个孩子，向成年人求助很正常。”史蒂夫摸着她的头，托尼不会开心她的隐瞒。

“我知道，所以我给你们说了呀...拜托嘛拜托。”她奶声奶气地撒娇，没人挡得住这个，就算挡住了纳粹进攻的美国队长也不行，他投降了：

“仅此一次，其实托尼会很乐意给你提供建议的。”

“但他也会把我的不开心归咎于他自己。”摩根瘪瘪嘴，这点其他人必须承认她说的对，他们达成了统一意见。

“其实还有一件事...”这短暂的一致还没能持续两分钟，史蒂夫去厨房准备晚餐的身形一顿，无奈地笑道：

“还有？”

摩小根红扑扑的脸上闪过一丝羞赧：“这个星期天是幼儿园的开放日...老师说有活动要邀请小朋友的爸爸妈妈或者爸爸和爸爸一起参加...”

她新朋友们的爸爸妈妈都会来，而她猛然发现——自己家里一直少一号人。

————————————————

但其实根本问题是，她不知道邀请谁来补上这号人的位置，介于托尼的心思不明，或者他压根没这心思，她只得求助于永远正确的美国队长。

“再说一遍？”托尼和摩小根盘着腿在床上对坐着，他掏了掏耳朵，眼睛里全是迷糊，开放日不就是父母牵着孩子逛学校吗，有那么多花招的？

反观摩小根却一脸严肃：

“角色扮演游戏，家长和孩子的角色调换，所以那天我是妈妈，你是宝宝。”她说到后面喜不自禁，几乎要拍起手来。

瞧她乐得几乎要伸手拍他的头了，托尼磨着牙，抄起被子和她滚成一团，两人在被子里争抢空间，几乎在同一时间把脑袋钻出来，望着对方和自己一模一样乱的头发哈哈大笑。

“好吧我们练习一下，如果我那天不想上学，妈咪你要怎么办呢？”

托尼无赖地躺成大字，斜眼看摩小根。

摩根趴在他身上，回想自己耍赖不起床的场景，皱起眉头：“我会叫你起床，我是妈妈，所以你会听我的。”

托尼见鬼一样瞪她理直气壮的脸：“说的好像你以前就这么听话。”

摩小根脸一红，但还是强撑出身为家长的尊严，努力把以前托尼将她连被子一起抱出卧室的画面扔出脑子，清了清喉咙：

“我会告诉你起床时间到了，好孩子要遵守规则。”

托尼回以戏谑的表情，摩根放弃自己的说法，鼓着脸颊想了想，商量着：

“给你两个亲亲可以吗？”

“才两个？”

摩根爬到他身上，跨坐着他的腰，义正言辞：“你说多少个就多少个。”

托尼露出“这还差不多”的表情，便放过她。摩根喜滋滋地以为万事大吉，但还是讨要承诺：

“所以那天你会当我的乖宝宝吗？”

“哦...那得看这段时间你的表现了。”托尼故意飘忽眼神，一副吃不准的表情：“公平交易，你知道的，我们的家规。”

摩根狗腿地翻下来给他捶腿掐肩，殷勤地询问：

“要不要喝牛奶，我帮你端过来。”

“少把你的东西塞给我，这可不是公平交易。”他捏了下她的小鼻子：“好了，小马屁精，你该去睡觉了。”

摩根乖巧地点点头：

“我自己回去。”  
说完就抱起床头桌上的布娃娃出门，然而走了两步就在托尼奇怪的眼神里绕回来，她在棉拖鞋里的脚指头动了动，哒哒哒跑回床边爬上去：

“我还有一个问题。”

托尼看了眼时钟，玩味地挑起眉：“这别是你想赖在这里和我睡的理由，我们说好六岁你就要一个人睡了。”

“可是我快七岁了。”她在托尼谴责她狡辩之前拿出问题：

“你觉得是史蒂夫好还是斯蒂文好？”

“什么？”托尼今晚第二次觉得自己耳朵不好使。

“还是彼得或者...嗯，Jarvis？”她给出更多选项。

托尼哭笑不得：“你在想什么？他们都很好，那有什么问题？”

“或者你可以不选，他们的确都很好。”摩根像懂了什么一样点着头。托尼把头发揉的更乱，发现问题大条了，神色正经了些：

“为什么突然关心这个，他们跟你说了什么？”

摩根摇摇头，却又点点头：“他们喜欢你。”

“他们喜欢我，像朋友那样，你也有很多喜欢你的朋友。”

“但我觉得他们想做我另一个爸爸。”

“...我觉得那是错觉，好了小公主，你该睡觉了。”托尼咬牙切齿。

“但是彼得...”

“他还小...你想要另一个爸爸吗？”托尼的后槽牙发痒，咂摸着要怎么找那几个人算账了，但蓦地想起什么可能，口气小心起来。

“我有你了...可是，我觉得你也喜欢他们...”不知道为什么，摩根的口气也跟着小心起来。

托尼叹了口气，知道不能糊弄，所以很正经地告诉摩根：

“我不知道你感觉到了什么，但是摩根你看，其他家里都是一个妈妈一个爸爸或者两个爸爸或者...随便吧，但要么一个，要么两个对吗？”

摩根觉得隐约有点不对，但又说不上来。

“你还小，我或许不该和你说这些...但如果你喜欢谁，就尽量只喜欢他一个，起码一段时间之内这样，否则你要是同时喜欢几个人，那几个人都不会开心的。”

“为什么，我觉得他们都很开心呀。”

“什么？我不是在说他们...我在说你以后...算了，忘了吧，你还早呢。”

“因为我是小孩子所以不能告诉我吗？”摩根声音有些受伤。

“不是这个原因...”托尼皱起眉，绞尽脑汁想着该怎么解释这个问题——养孩子真累，尤其有个聪明的无法糊弄的孩子更累。

“只是爱是很复杂的事情，很多人都得花大半辈子去学，我没法三言两语解释清楚为什么不能这样做。”

“那就慢慢来，如果很复杂，那我现在就开始学。”

托尼好像被他的小丫头说服了，沉默过后他试着用浅白的语言告诉她为什么一个人只能和一个人在一起：

“就像你喜欢吃冰激凌，但你口袋里的钱只够买一支，可你非常想尝尝巧克力的，但又舍不下最喜欢的蓝莓味，所以你得选了，因为你只有一支冰激凌的钱。”这个例子有够糟的，但托尼还是希望摩根能明白生活就是关于选择这件事，毕竟一个人是有限的，在各方各面，都只付得起一支冰激凌的价钱。

“可是我可以把今天的零花钱存起来，如果还不够就把这个星期的存起来下个星期买，那我就可以都买下来了，冰激凌店总不会一个星期就倒闭。”瞧吧，这就是这个例子的糟糕之处，托尼挠着头：

“听着宝贝，重点不在这里...”

“或者我可以给店主说帮他打扫卫生，卖冰激凌换冰激凌，或者带别的小朋友来买，让他把巧克力的便宜卖给我...”

托尼哭笑不得：“好吧，我错了，但他们不是冰激凌你知道的吧。”

“是啊，他们不是冰激凌。”所以为什么你还要选呢？摩根眨着大眼睛问。

“因为这不公平，我没办法...”

他真讨厌在自己女儿面前说没办法，于是翻了个白眼还得继续：

“打个比方，假设对方真的喜欢你，他的喜欢就有一份重量，你们俩想要建立稳定的联系，你就得付出一份差不多重量的喜欢，就像电视里那些夫妻，如果只有一方付出，那他们最后还是会分开的对吗，不管其中一方一开始有多么喜欢。”

“但是...”

“问题就在这了摩根，一个对一个都能不对等，感情会因为这种不对等而耗尽，如果你和很多人在一起，那你没办法给他们对等的喜欢，那对他们来说不公平。”

“所以是因为不公平吗？”

“基本上来说，是的。”他亲了亲她的发旋，祈祷她的好奇心被满足了，摩根似懂非懂地往被子里缩了缩，托尼心里耶了一声，叮嘱道：

“睡吧，我的睡美人。”

他不再计较六岁要一个人睡的事情，毕竟不想激出更多问题，然后向她解释人的欲望，贪心还有嫉妒是怎么把喜欢运作成不喜欢的，如果人迟早都会懂这个，他衷心祈祷她能晚一点。

“可是爹地，”摩根打了个小哈欠：“我觉得不是公平的问题，我爱你，我希望很多人爱你...如果你担心对我不公平而不准我再爱你的话，我会很伤心的。”

“那不一样，你和我还有他们和我之间的爱，那不一样。”

“为什么爱会不一样呢？”摩根强行撑开自己的眼皮，模糊间看到托尼一脸怔忪，对自己问倒他心满意足：“爱都是一样的。”

她迷糊间凭着本能滚进他怀里：“电视里的人又不是你....晚安爹地。”

渐渐地，房间里只有她打着小呼噜的声音。

爱都是一样的，不一样的是欲望。

————————————————

时间眨眼来到幼儿园开放日的那天。

还没到幼儿园摩小根就先进入角色，起了个大早，按某天晚上练习的步骤去托尼房里叫他起床，在他的指使下给了他足足十个吻才把他从床上拽起。

托尼懒洋洋地打着哈欠把自己挪到餐桌上，Jarvis已经准备好早餐，摩小根殷切地帮他摆好餐具，嘱咐他好好吃饭，不准大清八早喝咖啡，要把牛奶喝光。

还在他呆滞地看着自己面前画着滑稽笑脸的的儿童餐时提醒他要听妈咪的话，托尼咽了咽口水，看见摩小根眼里的专注，知道这丫头动真格了。

“好吧...Mum。”他认命地选择配合。

吃完饭后在帮凶Jarvis的帮助下把自己收拾的油光水滑，被发胶固定的头发一丝不苟得风都无法吹动分毫，然后挣扎在三件套和套头衫之间，最后被Jarvis以和发型不相配驳回套头衫的选择。

摩根在一旁为他的品味假惺惺抹眼泪：

“老师说要我们像你们一样把孩子打扮得漂漂亮亮的，你穿这件衣服最好看了。”

虽然知道总会有最最好看的下一件出现，但此时托尼还是被很好地取悦了。

他们打开门就看见顶着黑眼圈却执意要来看热闹的鹰眼侠，最近不知道哪出生入死去了不见人影，见的第一面就冲他吹了个流氓口哨：

“小心你的孔雀屁股露出来。”

托尼还没讥讽回去呢，鹰眼侠就遭遇了摩根的攻击，她气呼呼地挡在托尼面前：

“你的屁股才露出来了呢，不许这么对他说话。”

Clint自诩风趣的笑容尴尬了，干巴巴地解释道：“我没有...这只是...呃...”

他眼皮抽筋一样疯狂朝托尼使眼色：说点什么，兄弟。

托尼果然说了点什么——他不顾形象地指着Clint：“就是他，妈咪，总是欺负我的人。”

Clint的眼珠子几乎要掉出来，偷鸡不成蚀把米的下场是他在摩根凶恶的眼神里夹着尾巴逃跑了——天啊，他从她稚嫩的面孔上看到了Natasha的影子，Nata到底教了她什么？

见托尼忍笑忍得辛苦，Jarvis摇头叹气，走过去替他们打开车门：

“还请抓紧时间，教孩子守时也是为人父母的义务。”他看向摩根，果然，小姑娘的责任心瞬间爆棚，抓过托尼的手就往车门走：

“这确实是，感谢Jarvis的提醒。”

托尼打包票他的小姑娘之前肯定接受了多方培训，大概还有个秘密笔记本写着为人父母的各种准则，就为了这一天的游戏而已，他的心尖因此软软的，冒着名为骄傲的酸软气泡。

但当他坐在幼儿园教室里接受为人子女培训的场面就不那么美好了。

他挤在神色不太自然的成年人们中间，这些铆足了劲要在孩子面前摆威风的家长们一样把自己收拾的人模人样，像是为了身体力行他们之所以在自己行业里成为佼佼者就是因为从小开始的优秀。

托尼为此感到牙酸——他知道这是所贵族私立学校，下一代的教育是大多家庭的大事项，这种场合更是他们的社交平台，是以很多本来日理万机的父母都推了原本的日程赶过来给孩子撑场面。

这也让身为少数派单身前来的托尼在其中显得鹤立鸡群，各种方面的鹤立鸡群——一个男性Omega，在场的人都看出来了。

幼儿园教师在他们面前讲解今天的各个环节，以及扮演孩子角色的各类事项，毕竟他们的孩子都是经过认真培训才上岗的，身为父母，不能落后。

托尼简单记了下，今天的活动在幼儿园原有的日程安排上稍加改动，上午是自然科学常识学习和手工课，中午午餐，下午游戏，上午的课程都升级为成年人版本的，带有更强烈的竞赛性质。其实不用园方特意为之，在场的大部分人都知道竞争的重要性，都是精英，谁也不是轻易熬出来的，故而一个个都摩拳擦掌。

————————

家长角色小屋里面所有孩子异常安静，他们紧张地等着自己的爸爸妈妈从教室里出来，对自己今天的命运焦虑不安着，除了几对心大的孩子和家长，没几个觉得今天真是来游戏的。

“那是你爸爸吗？”摩小根身边的小女孩小声问她，其他人的注意力被吸引过来了。

摩根骄傲地点点头，小女孩若有所思：“我妈妈说他是个Omega.”

“男性Omega，我爸爸说我要是长大分化出Omega就把我赶出去。”另一个小男孩插嘴进来。

摩根瞪过去：“就算是Omega我爹地也是最厉害的人。”

“是啊，根本看不出来，他好有气势。”

“男性Omega很少见的。”

“太酷了。”

他们争先恐后卖弄着浅薄的生理和历史知识。

大约在六七十年前法律还不承认男性中有Omega的存在，虽然他们也不太相信女性Alpha的存在，但男性Omega却被认为是对男权的最大挑战，直到三十年前宪法重新修正，才明文规定六种性别拥有一样的权利，平权的步子堪堪落下坚实的一步。

“你另一个爸爸呢？”骚动的孩子堆里传来这个问题。

摩根不想理会这些声音，但这个问题把所有好奇的目光都勾过来了，她攥了把汗，觉得自己该大声说没有，但隐约又觉得这不是什么特别值得骄傲的事情。

“我来晚了吗，已经开始了？”史蒂夫敲开这间屋子的门，他一眼就在里面找到了摩根：

“我猜是你的老师，她告诉我你们在这...所以托尼在那里面？”他指着对面的门。

他太阳神阿波罗一样的面庞和身躯震慑了所有孩子，摩根有些呆，眼睁睁看着他朝自己走过来，在所有孩子羡慕的眼神里结巴起来：

“你..你迟到了...”

史蒂夫今天显然也是打扮过的，一路进来几乎招了所有教师的眼，弄得他们不知该把目光放在那头过于灿金的头发还是俊俏的脸蛋还是健硕的身材上，毋庸置疑，就算没有美国队长的名头，他依旧是个易受青睐的Alpha。

“我很抱歉，但昨天晚上回来的太晚了，所以告诉我Maguna，托尼在那里面吗？”

这次摩根勉强允许有人侵犯托尼的专用名词了。

“他是你另一个爸爸？”史蒂夫进去以后孩子们迫不及待围上来，摩根抿了抿嘴，没有说是，也没有说不是，这不是她说了算的。

“他是做什么的？”但孩子们没纠结那个问题，太显而易见了。

这个问题似乎可以回答，但摩根斟酌了一下语言，扬着下巴特骄傲地告诉他们：“他是个特工。”

她不算说谎。

于是惊叹的声音此起彼伏....声音有些大了，摩根开始心虚地瞟着教室门的方向。

当然摩根现在不知道，这时候的骄傲待会儿是怎样的烦恼。

——————————

“很抱歉，我想我来晚了，可以进来吗？”

老师讲话的声音一顿，不是说他们没料到会有人迟到，但这位家长以前从没见过，看着他让人脸红心跳的样貌，老师稳住心神，声音流畅起来：

“当然，您是？”

“摩根，摩根艾德温。”史蒂夫指了指托尼又指了指自己，人畜无害的表情很是讨喜，相比起来托尼的面色就难看了——WTF！罗杰斯来干什么？神盾的任务什么时候这么简单了？

“小摩根告诉您今天的内容了吗？”老师问他。

“她说了，具体内容托尼会告诉我，您不用担心。”他径自走到托尼身边落座，说这些话的时候神色如常，就仿佛他是摩小根另一位家长一样，还贴心地建议老师道：

“别为我耽误时间，我确定自己不会落下任何进度。”他指望着的托尼焦躁地抖了抖腿，没有理会他的意思，并在之后的时间里正襟危坐，企图不和这个贴他坐的家伙产生交集。

虽然是徒劳，罗杰斯在老师睁一只眼闭一只眼的骚动里成功让所有人以为托尼的表现只是闹小脾气而已，他们是一对幸福的，正在小打小闹的夫夫。

这个愉快的幻想很快遭到了来自第三方的破坏——

“抱歉，我迟到了，可以进来吗？”迟到的家伙们都很有礼貌，这位的声音甚至还带着少年的质感，像是从隔壁学校跑出来的学生。

托尼下意识捂住脸不愿回头，他可以想象彼得的样子了，一定会利用自己无辜的小眼神逼人就范，事实上也差不离，老师莫名点了点头，呆滞地看着他指着托尼走过去：

“我的位置...找到了，应该是这里...能请您让一下吗，先生？”彼得试图把拖来的椅子塞进史蒂夫和托尼之间，毫不含糊地朝美国队长假笑。

这关系就令人莫名了，史蒂夫难以置信地看回去，不清楚彼得怎么来了——事实上大概除了Clint，没人知道具体怎么回事，就算又被托尼暗暗记了一笔的摩小根。

老师努力不去看那窃窃私语的三人角落继续讲解规则，在终于问出“各位还有什么问题”这句结语的时候暗自欢呼——总算结束了。

但今天变故丛生。

“事实上，确实有一个。”临结尾了，门被推开，斯蒂文拿着一叠什么东西问老师：“今天的一切是按上面安排的吗？”

他大概从园方搞到了活动策划书，见老师点头，他放下手里的资料表示：

“那我的问题解决了。”他在所有奇妙的眼神里走向托尼：“希望没有太晚，今天医院附近的交通太糟糕了。”

托尼铁青着一张脸，绕开他们仨出去找摩小根，他可有很多问题想要问她。

————————

摩根正乖乖在角落等他，见他来者不善，捂着眼睛不打自招：

“我没有。”

托尼甚至还没有问什么事。摩根视线飘忽，口气犹疑：

“我就告诉了史蒂夫。”然后还有彼得今天是开放日，欢迎他来学校玩，以及在斯特兰奇邀请他们父女周末出城度假的时候说漏了一嘴，当然知情人还包括了Natasha和Clint。

但她保证自己绝没有告诉他们今天活动的具体内容。

托尼危险地眯起眼睛。

摩小根心虚地低下头，她在脑子里排查嫌疑人，最后锁定了Clint，正想告状，却在抬头的时候接收到托尼“晚点算账”的眼神，告状的冲动偃旗息鼓了，她露出讨好的笑容，上去抓他的手：

“走吧走吧，要上课了。”

至于其他三位，严格算起来今天他们都是自己的孩子，身为大家长应该要照管他们，摩根瞅着这几个人高马大的工作量皱起秀气的眉头，还是勉强给出指示：

“待会儿上课是要分两人组的。”

一般都是父母一组，实在有落单的才拼一组，但现在艾德温一家面临人丁盈余的问题，摩根无法，只得求助地看向托尼。

“我...”三个人几乎同时开口，然后被托尼打断，他指着彼得：

“彼得和我一组，另两人自便。”

彼得一脸中彩的惊喜，立马给出保证：“我不会让你失望的，托尼。”

瞧，变成托尼了，另外两位同性相斥的Alpha面无表情地对视一阵，托尼却不容置疑：

“就这样，散会。”

————————————

彼得没有食言，上午的活动让他来简直是作弊，在竞答环节他把大部分人的脸皮按在地上摩擦。

他们不该在这种场合提任何涉及物理、机械、工程等任何理工科问题，哪怕只是常识，拿着标准答案的老师们的笑容逐渐在彼得给出答案后的解释中凝固，最后无力地看着他和托尼陷入旁若无人的讨论。

“等等，下一个问题。”彼得这才收声，抱歉地看了眼四周，把自己藏回去。

然后周而复始。

斯蒂文和史蒂夫无奈地看着前排的组合，他们几乎所向无敌了，摩根快乐地在他们桌上插胜利的小旗子。

但这对其他人来说就很受罪了，有个开啤酒厂的父亲接近崩溃，在受到儿子又一次抢答催促后朝他吼道：“我是个开啤酒厂的不代表就知道各种啤酒的配方，别给你老爹找题！”

其他家长很理解这种心情。

时代不同了，大部分家长在这一轮过后失去了轻慢的心，终于煎熬到午休，想到之后就是愉快的游戏环节，他们的面色开始转晴。

——————————————

“我的五个起司汉堡，其中两个双倍起司，肉煎焦一点。”摩根踮着脚把之前交给厨房的菜单备份拿出来，身后排着由孩子组成的队伍，她在队伍里解释了好几遍家里复杂的人际关系，因为充斥着不确定性而产生了几种版本，她的语言能力随着她的想象力告罄，现在可怜兮兮地仰着脸，发出真心实意的请求：

“请快一点，我家宝宝饿的咕噜咕噜叫了。”

厨师爽朗地笑出声：“好的女士，您真是个好妈妈，拿好您的起司汉堡。”

——————————

艾德温一桌比其他家的桌子壮观，娇小的妈妈正在给所有都几个她那么大的儿子分发午餐，并相当偏心的把双份起司的大汉堡留给自己和托尼。

史蒂夫几个对着汉堡大眼瞪小眼，尤其是史蒂夫，他声音里充斥着不赞同：“这就是午餐？”他看着其他桌子上荤素搭配得当的各国食物，深感己方的简陋。

“我喜欢起司汉堡，托尼也喜欢。”

“那我们的意见呢？”

说好手心手背都是肉的呢？家长守则里面是有一条要一视同仁地对待所有孩子，但摩根还是一脸理所当然：

“可你们都是领养的。”

“而且还不是妈咪自愿的。”身为亲生的，托尼有恃无恐把汉堡嚼的吧唧响。

摩根不敢自愿，点着头乖乖吃饭。

自认理亏的三个人埋头享用午餐，虽然三五口的事情，但还是尽量吃出三五岁的速度。

“我待会儿可以出去给你们买点其他的。”史蒂夫还在试图给他们加餐。

“小孩子不能随便出去，马路上有车，很危险。”摩根教训着，虽然身为一个偏心的妈妈，但还是很尽责。

“那...借用厨房？”

这个问题出来，彼得和斯蒂文同情地看着史蒂夫。

“小孩子不能随便用刀子和火，你不知道吗？”史蒂夫相信自己在摩小根的眼睛里看到了鄙视。

当小孩子真麻烦，超级英雄也不能例外，他们不约而同叹了口气。

————————

“妈妈，没位置了。”彼得听见身边这句话，不由看过去，不止他，许多孩子也竖起耳朵纷纷去寻找这个破坏了游戏规则的家伙，今天他才是爸爸，他忘了吗？

然后看见答案——是他啊，那个鼻涕包。

一些孩子立马制止自家热情过度的爹妈，用他们惯用的口气警告他们：“好好吃饭。”

摩根也看到了男孩，在彼得望向自己后看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫了然。

“我猜我们这还可以挤下两个人。”他们占了一张大桌子，史蒂夫朝摩根挤了挤眼，主动向那对母子伸出友谊之手。

男孩一脸得救的表情，他不想让妈妈知道其他小朋友对他做的事情，感谢摩根，她还当自己是朋友。

他们原本没打算在学校里用餐，所以在老师询问的时候回绝了，但临时不知道妈妈看到谁又改了主意，所以变成现在这样。

好在老师协调成功之前他们就收到了邀请，男孩紧张得通红的脸稍稍降温。

“你能，能和他们...好好相处吗...我去，去给你，我们拿点..吃，吃的。”他吞吞吐吐用发抖的声线背诵《家长守则》上的建议话术，看着母亲的眼睛怯生生的。

他父亲早不知哪去了，和摩根一样，所以开始他对和自己有着同样身世的摩根很有好感，虽然他完全不能理解她怎么敢在她爹地面前大声说话，明明他连站直都是问题。

史蒂夫见状对他有些同情了，大抵知道摩根描述的情况为什么会出现。

但有时候人在暗中捕捉到一抹明亮，满心欢喜地以为那是太阳或星星的尾迹，等一会儿才发现，那其实是獠牙的寒光。

“我绝不会靠近任何一个男性Omega。”男孩没有拽动母亲，被带了一个趔趄，很是不知所措地站在原地。

都2023年了，居然还能听到这种言论，餐厅里静了静，不管老少的注意力都被吸引过来，尤其是之中的男性Omega。

那母亲没打算遮拦眼里面的嫌恶，想看什么脏东西一样看着托尼，刚刚他们出的风头足够被所有人记住了。她把自己站在中间的儿子恶狠狠往回一拉：

“我没告诉过你吗，离这些东西远一点，他们的存在就是个错误，Omega和男性，我想象不到这世上还有比这更恶心的结合了。”

摩根被她眼里的恶意震得不敢动，直到敏感地察觉身旁托尼身体紧绷的状态，猛地想起自己今天的责任，她抿了抿嘴，手脚逐渐找回力气。

那女人的眼睛扫过桌上每个人，然后做出毛骨悚然的表情：“现实摆在眼前，他们既没有忠诚也不在意贞洁，不净和肮脏都难以形容，全是贪欲和放荡的男娼。”

摩根不懂这个词的准确意思，但本能地感到很糟糕，因为托尼一瞬间屏住了呼吸，她脑子一阵空白，桌上人来不及阻拦就被她冲出去——

“摩根！”托尼的心脏提起来。

“道歉！”摩根几乎是尖叫着为自己壮胆。

女人冷笑：“道什么歉，我说错什么了，我又说谁了？还是你是那男娼的什么人？”

在场父母为这些糟糕的用词捂住自己孩子的耳朵，谴责的眼神投过去，女人熟视无睹。

她歹毒的眼神让史蒂夫、彼得和斯蒂文都感到忌惮——这竟然只是个普通人。

彼得是最先沉不住气的，但他的妄动被托尼狠狠地瞪了回去，那女人还在继续：

“除了勾引所见到的每个Alpha，他们几乎就没有擅长的了，这难道不是天性？既没有男人的担当也没有女人的忠贞，就这么一群不伦不类毫无道德廉耻可言的窝囊废，简直不知道上帝为什么要造出他们。”

摩根气的浑身发抖，一副要打人的架势，她从女人瞪向男孩，他倒是一副紧张得快吐出来的样子：

“叫她住口，还有道歉！”

男孩吓哭了，结结巴巴：“我，我，不不不，可以的...”

“今天你才是爸爸，你可以的！”摩小根气势汹汹地瞪他，希望他可以做点什么勇敢的事情。

女人却嗤笑起来，讽刺地看向同样面色铁青的幼儿园老师：

“午休还要继续这愚蠢的游戏吗？”

本来是协调座位的老师们挤出的笑容摇摇欲坠，这女人是幼儿园最大的资方，是他们这里百分之七十基础设备的直接来源，他们不敢得罪。

“按照策划...是的。”

女人脸上的讽刺稍淡：“我觉得任何一个游戏都该有中场休息环节，劳逸结合，是么Dave？”

那个叫Dave的男孩磕磕巴巴地应了一声，听的摩根只想朝他嘴上来一拳，男孩察觉她的情绪，一瞬间相当委屈，再开口竟不结巴了：

“她是我妈妈！”这仿佛是他最擅长的句子。

“少来了，你起码能做点什么！”摩根压根不买账。

Dave涨红了脸：“但是，但是妈妈，她说的是，是对的！”

“你说什么？”摩根抡起小拳头要冲过去，那女人惊慌失措地大叫着：

“你要干什么？”

Dave藏在他妈妈腿后面，弱弱地补充道：“本来，本来就是嘛...”但他不敢看托尼。

在女人的指甲挠到小摩根之前，史蒂夫们都站起来了，托尼第一个，他冲上去抱起摩根，冷眼看着对方：

“你想干什么才对。”

“还是别在这说这些了吧Lady Lina，园长为您专门准备了餐食，您可以移步和我们过去。”老师们在冲突彻底爆发前打圆场，脸上的笑都很难看。

“你们觉得我说错了？为了一个开饮料店的Omega？”园里的老师为难地看了眼斯蒂文，眼神抱歉。

“不管你是做什么的，注意在孩子面前积点口德怎么样？”

彼得掌心全是汗，其他两人何尝不是，但只能站在原地看着托尼，他们出面会让情况复杂。

托尼抱着自己快被气哭的小公主，轻声在她耳边请示：“甜心，我们暂停一下游戏好么，让我处理一下这个情况。”摩根咬着唇摇头，然后使劲抱紧托尼。

托尼把她递给史蒂夫：“照顾一下她。”他不打算多去观察他们的表情，转回去告诉那女人：

“如果你对我的性别有什么意见，尽管冲我来，但别当着孩子。”

女人像听到什么笑话：“你和几个男人搞在一起的时候可没避着孩子。”

史蒂夫捂住摩根的耳朵，被摩根咬了一口。

托尼铁青着脸深呼吸：“我会把这作为诽谤，听着。我不在乎你是谁，你有多少钱还是什么，如果你不能学会在我女儿面前闭嘴的话，相信我，马萨诸塞州的法律会让你赔到说不出话来为止。”

“需要我为你付律师费吗，Omega先生？”

“当你输的时候，你会的，不管你愿不愿意。”

“听到了吗？我被威胁了。”她拍着自己儿子的脸蛋，笑的花枝乱颤：“瞧瞧这种软弱的威胁，真希望你那个父亲能亲自教你怎么应付而不用我亲自来，但事已至此...”她看向托尼，问：

“你确定要和我整个公关团队作战？”她的眼睛在问：你，一个无权无势，贫穷而毫无名气的普通中年人，还有一个孩子需要供养，确定要这么做？

可没有人能轻视一个父亲的决心。

“凭谁呢？”她轻蔑看向他身后的人：“一个学生？健身教练还有一个医生，幸好你还勾搭到一个医生，但相信我，美国的医疗系统很庞大，医生，你比我明白这个。”

斯蒂文冷笑着：“托尼说了算。”

女人耸耸肩：“有天你会求着来给我当家庭医生。”

“我们等着瞧。”托尼睨她一眼，最后送她一句话：“你这种人也能当个母亲真是这天底下最糟糕的事情了。”

果然让那女人黑了脸。

托尼抱回摩根，问她：“你还想继续玩吗，还是我们回去了？”

“回去了。”摩根不想玩任何游戏了，没人试图阻拦他们。

.......

“我很抱歉让你听到了这一切。”托尼抱着她走出校门的时候道歉。

摩根倏地把他的脖子抱的很紧，带着哭腔：“又不是你的错...可我本来想带你玩我最喜欢的秋千，还有小木马，前天放学时我藏在花坛后面的...”

她本来很期待很期待今天的。

托尼觉得自己的喉管被掐紧，尤其是摩根沮丧地说自己今天是个失败的妈妈的时候，他强笑着告诉她：

“没有的事，你保护我了你忘了？”

摩根努力把眼泪咽回去，用力点了点头：“我差一点就揍到他了。”

“...打人可不是好选项。”

Jarvis的车竟然已经停在门口等着了，他看见情绪格外低落的父女两什么也没问，沉默地打开车门，托尼把摩根放进去：

“和Jarvis先回家好么，爹地回店里办点事情。”

摩根慌张地钻出来要抱他，托尼接住她，妥协地叹了口气：“好吧好吧，我们一起回家。”

摩根埋在他怀里抽了抽鼻子，慢慢起身，理智终于还是占了上风：

“我没事了，我和Jarvis回家，你也要早点回来。”

托尼笑着答应她，然后关上车门，对Jarvis说：“随便谁都好，Natasha有时间吗，拜托她帮我陪一下摩根。”

“sir...”

“我没事，没事，就只是...走一走，很快就回去。”他抹了把脸，他只是需要一个人待一会儿，把完美爸爸的形象重新捏回来。

Jarvis深深看了他一眼，微微鞠躬：“您别太辛苦。”

彼得不知道他们为什么要在这看着托尼自己离开，在他跟上去的时候斯蒂文拉住了他，他朝他摇头：

“不是现在。”

不是现在，彼得知道这句话的意思——托尼或许知道他们每个人的心思，正如他告诉摩小根的，爱是天底下最复杂的事情，大多数人可能要学大半辈子才稍微明白，然而也有很多人一辈子也清醒不了。

托尼不知道该怎么处理这么多真心，他许在为自己的无能感到失望，感觉自己的贪心辜负了他们每一个人。

斯蒂文可能比他们都明白他的纠结，所以他告诉彼得：不是现在。

史蒂夫眼神复杂地看了他一眼，犹豫一阵，还是跟上去——可对于美国队长而言，总是现在。


	12. Chapter 12

“你这么快就回来了？”内德还在宿舍里和他的死星模型相爱相杀，看彼得进来还很惊奇：“今天不是你那个Omega的小女儿的幼儿园开放日吗？”他的舌头差点被这一串形容词打上疙瘩。

“别叫他Omega，他有名字！”彼得往床上一躺，恼怒地朝内德叫道。

内德被吼得一愣：“好吧，好吧...发生了什么？”

彼得丧气地捂住自己的脸：“其实我今天就不该去。”

他早上出发的时候还神经兮兮地不停照镜子，兴高采烈得毫无遮拦，才一个上午就这样了，内德发现了事情的严重性，问道：

“你的艾德温先生终于踢开你了吗？”

“没有！我甚至没有告诉他。”可也许他表现的够明显了，也许他们都表现得够明显了。一个假装不知，一个假装不晓。

内德震惊得手里的拼块掉了都不知道，圆润的身躯灵活一滚，挤到彼得跟前，豆子眼瞪得铜铃大：

“别告诉我你们还没有搞在一起过。”

“什么？不！没有！”彼得为他诡异的用词羞愧，他严肃地看着发小：“听着，我不是为这个喜欢他的...”

内德在他申明前做了个暂停的手势，彼得停下来，他夸张地吸了口气：“我以为你起码已经摆脱处男身了！”

彼得的脸红了两个色号，用“对你非常失望”的眼神攻击他，内德切了一声：

“首先，你是一见钟情是吧？”

彼得没找到反驳的话，只得让他继续下去：“我们都知道那只是荷尔蒙刺激多巴胺分泌，Omega信息素对alpha有强大的吸引力...”

“别说的那么动物！”

内德给他一个莫名其妙的眼神：“你还记得自己是理工科的吗，起码我是，我不擅长文学修饰。”

彼得坐回去，保留意见。

“基本上都是因为性，不管你买不买账，这就是一见钟情的运作方式。”内德见彼得沉默不语，小心问道：“还是你发现自己不行？”

“滚你的。”

“那么，你只是不想和他上床？”

理智告诉彼得打住这个诡异的话题，他满肚子因为上午而生的懊恼还没消化，不能再给胃里加点别的了，但在内德面前嘴快的习惯太顽固，他恼火地瞪他：

“如果他愿意，当然了！”

内德无语望了望天花板：“你完了，你完全被他攥在手心里了...”alpha的攻击性和占有欲都失效，内德不知道现在还有这种科技：

“老实告诉我，你的艾德温先生是霍格沃兹毕业的吧？”

彼得拍开他凑过来的圆脸，受不了地叫道：“我就不能只是因为爱他吗？”

“兄弟，我虽然不觉得21岁有什么，但这时候说爱不是太早了吗？”

“说得好像这种事还有张时间表。”

“确实没有...但是，你对他了解多少呢，真正的，咖啡店里以外的他...”

这个问题让彼得陷入了一阵沉默，虽然登堂入室有段时间了，但他自诩的了解没有丝毫证据支撑。内德担心真相让他大受打击，退了一步安慰道：

“瞧，不如多了解了解再...”

“我现在担心的问题是...我是不是给他太大压力了？”

“你不是说自己还没告白？”内德被彼得白了一眼，听到他说：

“你指望你都看出来的事情他毫无所觉？”

“那不是更好么，省了最艰难的步骤。”内德失去兴趣，慢慢爬回他的死星模型身边。

“你不知道...他是个太好的人，不止我在追求他。”

“Yeah...但你是蜘蛛侠啊。”

彼得苦笑，他倒回床上：“嗯哼，他也猜到了这个...你知道么内德，奇怪的是我发现自己并不真的在意。”

“在意什么，其他追求者们？”内德瞥他——那你还敢说自己是真爱？

彼得懂他眼神传递的意思，但他无法解释，暂时无法，只是强调：

“你懂么？他很完美，艾德温先生他....当然我不是说那种完美，他有时候嘴巴很坏，会嘲笑我的穿衣打扮，会故意在水桶里加油让我擦不干净桌子，借此让我多陪他一会儿...其实只要说就行，可他最擅长口是心非。

他还擅长装模作样，说话拿腔作势，好几次气的客人要把咖啡浇他头上，我不能想象如果当时我不在场会发生什么...

他还吹毛求疵，我见过他整整一柜子的发胶和古龙水，还有次他坚持咖啡味道不对而浪费了一整罐咖啡豆，事后证明只是他感冒了而已...”

内德停下手里的活，朝彼得看去，那陷入回忆的家伙傻笑着，继续自言自语：

“你知道吗，他警告我不准再给摩小根偷冰棍，我下次再犯的时候打开冰柜却发现里面多了一盒我喜欢的雪糕球，那个牌子的太贵了我很少买，然后就那么神奇的出现在那个神奇的冰柜里...

他是有很多毛病，可他会在店里和家里给我专门留床以防天气不好我回不来，他会一边说扣我工资一边让摩小根悄悄塞我衣服口袋里，他会吃我带来的三明治然后给我他的汉堡，会因为嫌弃我的衣服难看而把它们全换成新的，他会在我碰到糟糕客人的时候赶走客人，他甚至还会大清早就来店里帮我一起打扫虽然他坚持这是逃避晨练的借口...他甚至悄悄拿到了我的课表，以防我借口逃课耽误学习，就算是最忙的时候也会想方设法赶我回学校....”他还会不自量力地试图保护他，尽管他知道自己是蜘蛛侠。

彼得还能说很多，内德看得出来：

“噢彼得...你真的很爱他。”

“Yeah，我早就...”

“你哭了。”

彼得愣愣地摸到自己脸上的水，他都不知道：“我...”

他不知道该怎么解释这种一见钟情，就像他不知道为什么明明才分开两个小时，想起托尼的时候却在哭，明明那些都是开心的记忆。

“我只想他幸福快乐。”

21岁的少年唯一的愿望，是他爱的人幸福快乐。

“听起来像我奶奶对我的期待。”内德嘟囔着，他知道自己兄弟不正常，但这种不正常大概无可救药。

“我其实得告诉他，面对面的那种。”

“嘿，等等，告诉他什么？”他看着彼得从床上跃起，甚至没换衣服就打开窗户射出蛛丝，他大惊失色地叫起来：

“你起码套上蜘蛛侠的皮！”

“放松，我看过了，这没人。”

“见鬼的没人！我不是人吗？”

彼得没有回答这个显而易见的问题，他感谢内德：“我知道该做什么了，感谢你的建议。”

内德面无表情：“我什么也没建议。”

当然以蜘蛛侠的时速无法捕捉到这句话。

————————————

从幼儿园离开以后托尼挑着僻静的小道走，他知道身后跟着一条尾巴，死活甩不掉。

他拐进一个角落，哆嗦的手从兜里掏出刚刚在便利店买的烟，他戒烟很多年了，在这些糟糕的生活习惯让他差点失去肚子里的小摩根的时候，他发誓再也不沾这些玩意儿。而且摩根的父亲不需要有任何坏习惯，但只在这个角落，这一刻...

他的手神经质地颤抖着，半天打不燃火机，唾液已经将滤嘴润透，但那根该死的香烟还是没有燃起来，一只手横空伸出来代劳了他的工作，手的主人收走了他的火机，以及他嘴里的烟。

托尼颓然地靠在墙上：

“你就不能让我一个人喘口气吗？”

“这种喘气的方式不值得提倡。”

托尼讽刺地瞥了一眼说风凉话的美国队长，讲道理他赢不了他，本着惹不起躲得起的心思，他绕开史蒂夫走出去。

身后的人跟上来，且没有一点用自己超级英雄本事掩盖行迹的打算，他就这么机械地跟着托尼，像确保他不会有任何逾矩的倾向。

那嗒嗒的脚步声和托尼自己的混在一起令他烦不胜烦，终于，他停下来，深呼吸，转过身去撞上美国队长坚毅的眼神：

“你要跟到什么时候？”

史蒂夫迟疑着没有回答，托尼气笑了：“好的罗杰斯队长，不抽烟，没问题...”他把兜里剩下的烟扔过去：

“我也不会去喝酒，放心我不会醉醺醺地回去吓坏我的宝贝女儿，如果有天我真的这么做了，欢迎你给儿童保护中心打电话。”

“我不是这个意思，托尼，我只是...”

“只是什么？”托尼的眼神很冷。

“只是想确保你知道...你不是一个人。”史蒂夫的眼神却很温暖。

“...别说的好像你真的在意一样。”托尼从齿缝里挤出这句话，让史蒂夫诧异：

“什么？”

“好了，让我们别演了...我是你的什么绝密任务吗？你没有照过镜子，看看你的眼神，你在看谁，你在找谁？”

“托尼...”

“不是托尼，让我猜猜，斯塔克？对吗？我和他长得一模一样？”

史蒂夫怔住，他没想到托尼知道。

托尼嗤笑一声，摇头：“不止，你不会喜欢斯塔克，是谁...钢铁侠？你在找钢铁侠？”

“托尼，你都知道什么？”史蒂夫试图让气氛冷静下来。

“我他妈的什么都不知道，我不是斯塔克，更不是操他的钢铁侠！我只是个在街角开咖啡店的普通人，我没他那么有钱，也没他那么英雄，看在上帝的份上我根本不是个超级英雄的料，你要我放下摩根去冒着生命救哪个我压根不认识也不会认识的谁谁谁，不如直接杀了我！”

“我知道，我知道...但是托尼...”史蒂夫试探地靠近他一步，托尼退开：

“你知道个屁！别表现得好像你喜欢我一样，你喜欢摩根，不用连着她爹一道！”

“我以为我表现得很明显了，托尼，我喜欢你。”

“停止你的谎言！你从来不喜欢我！”这句告白仿佛刺激了他，托尼失控地朝他吼道，史蒂夫感觉自己的心脏被刺痛，皱着眉：

“为什么你觉得我不喜欢你？”这股感觉很奇怪，奇怪到他无法确认曾经的不喜欢究竟是不是真的。

“这不是显而易见的吗？我不是斯塔克，我也不是钢铁侠，除了这张脸，我和他们没有一点相似的地方，你甚至都不知道我是谁！”

讽刺地，史蒂夫曾经从人嘴里知道托尼斯塔克在和人一夜情之后常常会在床头留下一张“You know who I am”的纸条，然后这一刻惊觉，这竟是个否定句。

“我知道你是谁...托尼，我们都知道。”

“那么告诉我，不是钢铁侠，不是斯塔克，剥去智慧、勇敢、财富、名声，剥去那张光鲜亮丽到声名狼藉的外皮，还剩下什么？”

托尼站得过分直了，像是勉力把自己的腿骨和腰绷成一条直线，一条碰一下都能割破皮肤的钢线，可他的嘴唇在颤抖，在为那个不堪的答案颤抖。

史蒂夫深深看着他，感谢他没有说出来，托尼了然地笑了，他转过身，却没能迈开一步，他被史蒂夫罗杰斯抱住了。

“这是那个原因？”

他听见罗杰斯喉咙里的颤音，机关算尽砌成的堡垒顷刻间土崩瓦解，但最后的尊严撑着他没有倒进身后的怀抱。

“别说。”托尼哀求着，别说出那答案，但他还有摩根——起码他还有摩根。

“你有一颗心，一颗温柔、善良、柔软易碎的心。”这颗心在他掌心下的胸腔里跳动着，前所未有地鲜活，史蒂夫不明白自己以前怎么会看不见。

托尼的眼眶滚烫，他不知道这是答案，他从来没指望过这样的答案。

“我不知道...不知道你为什么会以为我不喜欢你，我甚至不知道为什么以前我会以为自己不喜欢你...但我喜欢你，托尼，我喜欢你...”

罗杰斯像学舌的小孩子笨拙地重复着那几个单词，执拗地表达自己自相矛盾的逻辑，托尼几乎发笑，他要大笑着问他知道自己在说什么吗，他什么都不知道，凭什么说喜欢他。

“不是钢铁侠，不是斯塔克，没有关系...那都没有关系...

我曾听过一个故事，一个小王子被女巫夺走了国家，他失去了财富、地位、所有拥戴他的人，女巫把他流放到荒原让他受尽折磨，可在荒原的路上他遇上了骑士、法师、剑客还有面包店老板，他们重新组成了一个小国家，在这个小国家里小王子又成了小王子，他带着自己的小国家回到女巫那夺回了他的王国...你是那个小王子，托尼，你是我的小王子。”

托尼为这个牵强的故事笑出声：“这种故事连摩根都不听了，那算哪门子的骑士法师，会相信一个流浪汉嘴里的话。”

“我猜因为他们知道，再强大的女巫也没办法夺走一个王子是个王子这个事实。”

“去他的王子吧，我可没有一个国家等我继承——你知道吗罗杰斯...”托尼打断他的哄骗：“我实在太讨厌你了。”

被讨厌的史蒂夫没有放手，反而把他抱得更紧，温暖的液体从他眼眶里滑落，他没有说话。

“怎么会有你这种人呢？我要花一辈子学习怎么成为一个好人，你却生来就在终点了，你站在太阳上，我在月球的暗面...你在那，我就永远在那。听着，你不喜欢我，你只是被骗了，如果你以前认识我，记住那个家伙，他也是我，一个你骨子里绝不会相信的人——你没有信任过我，以前是，以后也是。”他挣开史蒂夫，自顾自向前走：

“听见那女人的话了，很难听，但有些是真的，我不缺追求者，他们喜欢我戴在脸上的假面，但就算是阵幻觉，他们还没发现真的我，我会允许它存在下去——但我不会接受你，我不会因为你说喜欢我就和你在一起，谁都可以就不能是操他娘的你！”

托尼突然站住，猛地回头，眼圈里岌岌可危的尊严欲坠，嘴角一弯，笑也似地哭了：

“你让一切无所遁形，所以是的，我不会给你拆穿我的机会，绝不会。”

史蒂夫怔怔地站在原地，一个属于过去的画面幽灵一样飘进脑海——

“托尼斯塔克，欢迎你的加入，Cap...”那只手伸到他面前，掌心渗着汗，那阔佬的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，他公事公办地伸出手一触即离，留意了一下那副不甚礼貌的深茶色眼镜，立即被避开了——他不欲深究那举止的原因。

他不曾想象，也许那个靠贩卖武器起家的亿万富翁花花公子会在美国队长面前自惭形秽，那原本潜藏在暗处的自我怀疑在美国队长面前无数倍地放大，而只有那身盔甲才能让他洗去心头的阴霾。

“托尼！”史蒂夫叫住他逃跑一样的脚步，没让他停下来，所以他抬高音量：

“你难道不知道太阳为什么要照出月球的暗面？为什么你没有想过.....它其实只是在寻找那个暗面。”也许因为它爱万物，可史蒂夫咬着牙喘着气，死死盯住他的背影：

“也许史蒂夫罗杰斯只是想找到你！可他用错了方法，给了你错误的信息。”

那些他对钢铁侠的好奇，那些他对托尼斯塔克的置之不理，他的一叶障目起源于他的道德高地。

托尼停下来了，没有回头，他听见罗杰斯夹杂着喘息、哽咽，饱含炽烈情绪的声音：

“他很抱歉，可是他爱你，他最后知道自己爱的是谁了，一天清楚过一天。”

上帝啊——托尼抬头看，天色阴沉：“我不知道自己是谁。”

“你只用是你自己就好。”

永远有完美答案的史蒂夫罗杰斯。托尼知道自己即将战败，可他不值得。

他回头看了他一眼，不再给任何回应——他的咖啡店要到了。

——————————————

摩根在家里小口小口喝着Natasha给她泡的麦片，每喝一口都要看一眼门——托尼还没回来。

Natasha宠溺地揉着她的头发安慰她：“队长跟着去了，你不用担心。”

Clint有些坐立不安，觉得今天的祸是自己闯出来的，如果不是他看热闹不嫌事大....他叹着气，愧疚地看着小摩根。

摩根的鼻子红红的，听到Natasha的话点了点头，一大滴眼泪就掉进杯里，她赶紧擦掉。Jarvis拿着干净的软布过来，制止她揉眼睛的手，替她擦干净眼睛和鼻子，没有让她别哭，也没有让她哭出来——这是她自己的事。

“我不要和Dave做朋友，就算做个坏小孩也不要。”她不能说话，一说话就掉泪珠子，在Jarvis面前更是忍不住。

Clint围过来支持她：“当然，你的朋友你说了算。”

“我讨厌他们。”Jarvis帮她擦去越涌越多的眼珠子，温柔地告诉她：“你不用喜欢每一个人。”

“可你们还是会保护他们！”这才是她想控诉的地方，她的喜恶无关痛痒，坏事一旦发生，她深爱的人依旧会冒着生命危险去拯救她讨厌的人。

Natasha和Clint愣住，可能做复仇者最操蛋的地方就在这里，前一秒结下的仇敌你在下一秒仍会为他挡住灾难来临。

他们不能骗摩根说他们不会——小丫头不信。

“是的...我们会。”Clint复杂地看着说出这话的Natasha，摩根的表情更委屈了。

“这个世界很复杂，但比理解这种复杂更复杂的是去区分里面的好人和坏人...所以是的，我们选择更简单的方法。”

摩根不服气，她想自己以后一定能找到解决这种复杂的办法。

“听着摩根，”Jarvis看出她的心思，摸着她的脸：“sir不是因为那些人伤心，你得知道，在他比你长许多的生命里，更糟糕的情况他也经历过不少，可他从来没有像这次这样难过...”

“是因为我吗？”摩根小声地抽泣，难受得整张脸皱起来。

“是因为他觉得自己让你难过了。”

Jarvis捋平她的小眉头，将额头贴上去：“所以如果你坚强，他就能无坚不摧。”

摩根渐渐止住眼泪，Natasha和Clint亲了亲她：“你是我们最勇敢的小公主。”

Jarvis点头称是，然后看了看窗外，站起身：“可能有雨雪。”

他含着笑向摩根保证：“我去接他，保证把他完好无损地带回来。”

摩根用力点头。

————————————  
Jarvis拿着伞朝咖啡店走去。

屋外等着一个人，那人好像等了很久，却不知道为什么没有进屋去等，Jarvis看了看天色，发出邀请：

“sir那边还得等一会儿，要一起喝杯咖啡吗，斯特兰奇博士？”

他们进了一家星巴克，因为天气冷，里面没多少人，然后挑了落地窗前的角落坐下，摩卡甜腻的热气弥漫在这个角落，就像今年五月份在医院公园那样，他们沉默地对坐着。

但斯特兰奇这次来显然是有什么想说，他的眼睛对着窗外，目光悠远，Jarvis很贴心地替他开这个头：

“您想必不是来问我会怎么处置那位叫Lina的女士。”

斯蒂文确实不是，他知道这个世界——他们终将离去。

“事实上他们很多人困惑我来这的原因，但你不。”

“他们觉得我只认识了他一天。”斯蒂文很喜欢Jarvis，不仅是爱屋及乌，也是他身上那种独属于智能程序的平和冷静让人感觉可靠。

在那声称或许有的14000605个未来里，他单方面地熟知了他们每个人，一厢情愿地熟悉又有什么可说的呢？斯蒂文的手指敲着滚烫的杯壁。

“14000605个未来，一定是趟很长的旅途。”一千四百万又六百零五，那是多少人多少个一生一世也达不到的时间长度。

“确实，长的让我厌倦了死亡。”他一心寻找那条胜利的小径，迷失在真实和虚幻里，对所有人的死亡感到麻木和厌倦，他是时间宝石的守护者，是时间的看守者，拥有厌倦和麻木无法动摇的理智。

“然后我找到了，那个胜利的方法。”他云淡风轻地揭过一千多万次的漫长时光，甚至还能笑着问：“你猜那是第几次？”

“第14000605次。”

这就是和Jarvis聊天的有趣和无趣之处，他总能计算到，斯蒂文不在意地笑笑：“我知道我们要失去什么，我告诉自己，那是最小的代价。”

Jarvis静静听着，斯蒂文静静说着：“然后我回来了，告诉他别无选择。”

在一千四百多万次的范围内的别无选择，他说服了每一个人。

“可那天我看着那条船远去，看着他的棺木埋进黄土，听到他说生活自有安排，然后耳边突然响起一个的声音...”斯蒂文停顿了一下，贴着杯壁的手指被烫到一样缩回来：

“假的。”

“好像那时候我才意识到他死了，不是生活的安排，是我的安排。”

“然后我想起了那一千四百多万里面的他...”斯蒂文缓缓把身子窝进身后的软椅，沉浸在回忆里：

“他勇敢，才华横溢，幽默，刻薄，超强的责任感...他傲慢、顽固却也温柔，坚强却也脆弱，他是个神奇的家伙，每一次崩溃以后都会站起来，站起来战斗直到生命的最后一秒...我认为他值得一个幸福的生活...”斯蒂文慢慢合上眼睛，嘴角些微抽搐：

“然后他有了。”最后他没了。

“那时候我已经失去了时间宝石，奇怪的是我才开始想象，第14000606次是什么样的呢？可能是时间在惩罚我的傲慢，让我在失去以后才认识到它的浩瀚，相比起它的无穷无尽，一千多万种可能性是怎么一种微不足道...”然而那已经是渺小的他能走到的终点，他眼睛里出现了歉疚：

“我其实可以再走远一点的，其实可以找出那个两全其美的结局...也许就在第14000606次，也许是15000000次，我不知道，但如果继续找下去总能找到的。”

人们相信他是因为时间紧迫，可身为时间的守护者这个借口不能骗过自己，当他意识到这个可能性的时候——他终于意识到，自己主导了他的死亡。

“您尽力了，斯特兰奇博士。”Jarvis说，没人会因此责怪他。

“我有吗？”斯蒂文问，失去时间宝石的十五年里他时常这么问。

“你应该指责我，我把他送入了死亡。”是他送他去死的，所以甚至不能在他坟前留下惺惺作态的眼泪。

“不是您，您没有必要为此自责。”

“但你就会一直找下去，就算时间无穷无尽。”

斯蒂文没有得到回答，Jarvis在沉默里微笑，突然他开口，切断这个话题：

“下雪了。”

的确如此，他们一偏头就看见了——今年的初雪，窗外洋洋洒洒一片银白，Jarvis拿起伞站起来：“我先失陪。”

斯蒂文也跟着起来：“你知道他在哪。”

“我一直知道。”

Jarvis的身影慢慢淹入街上的风雪，斯蒂文站了一会儿，也跟上去。

他想如果再来一次，他或许也会无穷无尽地找下去，那些他从时间身上学到的沉默终于化作光阴河畔的养料，养着蒿草一样的思念，在无人的地方盖地铺天。

——————————

彼得沿着幼儿园一路找到咖啡店，路上风雪大作，他在店门口看见装雪人的史蒂夫，脚步缓了下来，而后出现了Jarvis，见他们说了些什么，史蒂夫终于离开。

彼得吃不准自己该不该过去，如果Jarvis在这，那托尼一定也在，正沉思的时候肩膀突然被拍了一下，他倏地回头——法师的斗篷朝他招了招手。

“斯...”

“嘘——”斯蒂文在唇前竖起手指，然后指着咖啡店的方向。

—————————

托尼看见Jarvis在门口撑着伞，一把巨大的、金红色的伞。

“您喜欢吗？”他转了一下伞柄，雪屑簌簌地落下来，红白辉映像闪着光。

托尼不知道为什么笑了起来：“看起来是我低调的作风。”

Jarvis跨上台阶替他挡住雪，脱下自己的外套给他披上，托尼嘴上抗议着：“你不用特意过来，带点雪回去我还能给摩小根cos圣诞老人。”

“到时候我会为您准备服装。”

他严丝合缝地把托尼罩进自己的包围圈：“来的路上我碰见了队长和斯特兰奇博士。”

“...嗯...”

Jarvis也看见了躲在拐角踌躇的彼得帕克，他微微笑起来，声音和怀抱一样温暖：

“我们坚持.......您值得一切。”


	13. Chapter 13

Endgame（上）

那晚下了很大的雪，但Jarvis依言把托尼带回来了。

可能是父女之间某种心电感应，Natasha和Clint把摩根夹在沙发中间，还在无聊地换电视频道的时候，小姑娘毫无征兆地往门口冲，把两位照看她的成年人吓了一跳。

“爹地！”托尼一开门就被自家小姑娘撞了个满怀，他身上的风雪寒气逼人，但很快就融化在孩子的体温里，心尖像被浇了滚热的蜜水，他把摩根抱起来，用脸颊贴着她的问：

“你有乖乖的吗？”

摩根当然有，跟出来的Clint帮她说话：“就比你乖巧十倍而已。”

“我猜这里面一定没有你的功劳。”托尼白他一眼，在摩根脸颊啾了一下，问她：

“想要什么奖励吗，既然Clint叔叔这么表扬你。”

摩根想要托尼不要生气也不要伤心，她认真考虑了很久：“我们去游乐园，你、我、Jarvis，还有彼得、史蒂夫、斯蒂文叔叔，还有Nata阿姨和Clint叔叔，我们一起去。”

“听起来很合理，让我们看看可不可以找到一个大家都有空的时间——明天可以吗？”托尼偏头问Jarvis，他的管家是万能的。

但比Jarvis更快的是旁边两位：“我没问题。”

“我想我们值得一个假期。”

他们默契地不拆穿这是摩根不想去幼儿园的借口，托尼已经在考虑要不要帮她换个幼儿园了。

最后事不凑巧，竟然是Jarvis和斯特兰奇的缘故，他们的游乐园之行被延迟到圣诞节。

那也是个好日子，平安夜那晚除了他俩，所有人都来了。史蒂夫甚至扛了一棵杉木要做圣诞树，他和彼得为了顺利把这棵树挪进屋忙得热火朝天，正好方便了托尼躲避他们的眼神，所以他带着摩根去窗口看星星。

“艾德温先生...”彼得的注意力其实一直追着他，托尼回头就看见他眼里的欲言又止，认命地等了他一会儿，然而最终，少年只是一如既往地笑了下，告诉他窗口冷，多加件衣服。

与他的想象有点出入，与少年眼神表达的意思也大不相同，或许没那么不同，一时间托尼只听见心头咔哒一下，像齿轮撞上齿轮，心跳化成撞针，每次脉动都是撞击。史蒂夫在彼得身后，托尼能感到他隐忍目光的质感，沉默就像蛛网将他们团团裹住。

“爹地，有颗星星掉下来了！”

那颗划破天际的流星将沉默燃尽，他们得以挣脱这种凝滞，气氛陡然松快起来。

“让我看看，在哪呢？”

“啊，又一颗！”摩小根的声音兴奋。

“今晚有预报流星雨吗？”托尼奇怪地问。

“不如自己打开电视看看，没见大家都忙嘛？”Clint像个特技演员，浑身每个平整的角落都端着盘子，他冲托尼大呼小叫，显然是后悔今天分工的时候和Nata领了轰炸厨房的任务。

“Jarvis？”托尼习惯性地问道。

“你是吸血鬼吗？Jarvis请假了！”

难怪这个平安夜总透着空落感，托尼又被提醒了一次，他失去了老贾，以及他的烤火鸡。现在只能寄希望于Natasha的厨艺一如她吹嘘的那般惊艳。

“他答应我们明天会来游乐园。”摩根见他陷入沉思，把自己的小手塞进他掌心，仰着头问他：

“为什么星星会掉下来呢？”

托尼的注意力被成功转移了：“甜心，那不是掉下来的星星....”

那是宇宙的尘埃被大气点燃，在高速飞行中烧光自己，流星只是尘埃的璀璨，彼得于是提醒小公主可以向尘埃许愿。

这可难为她了，虽然她当然有很多愿望，可望着如暴雨骤至的流星，她满脸纠结：

“我该向哪颗许愿呢？”

诸位成年人哑然，天际流动的星群以其浩瀚而让人难以区分，但好在这样磅礴密集的流星量完全能够满足摩根肚子里几个小小愿望的分配，让她能为每个爱的人许愿。

他们在天幕重归于暗的时候聚在客厅看电影，沙发被托尼、摩根还有史蒂夫盘踞，剩下的人在地毯上用脚为自己争夺领地，像一窝初生的小狗崽一样挤在一起。Jarvis一定会对他们杂乱的坐姿发表异议，而斯蒂文必定会就这对颈椎的伤害发表一番高见，但不幸，他们今晚都不在。

摩根第三次打起了哈欠，终于放弃坐直自己，身子一歪倒进托尼怀里：

“我困了，爹地。”可她不想回卧室，这里太暖和，还有爆米花和芝士馅饼的香甜，她把脸埋在托尼的肚子上耍赖，她喜欢这里，软乎乎的：

“我想睡在这里。”

“暂时的，等会儿我还是会把你送回床上。”托尼拍了拍她的背，给出宽限。

“那可以等我睡着以后吗？”

托尼低头看了她一眼，对上她发丝间露出来的写满困倦的眼睛，微笑着：

“睡吧，我会等你睡着的。”

Clint把播放的音量调小，客厅里最后只剩下偶尔冒出来的咀嚼声，在后面，就只剩下摩根小小的呼噜声。

彼得在托尼腿边一直注视他，屏幕里的一切都丧失了吸引，似乎他在这温暖静谧中慢慢盖上的眼皮才是这个宇宙的中心，他安静地靠在沙发里，手搭在摩根身上，呼吸渐渐绵长。彼得似乎看入神了，吐息的节奏渐渐与他重合——他的肆无忌惮终于遭到阻碍，史蒂夫轻轻敲了他的脑门一下，他立马回神：“？”

史蒂夫指了指摩根，又指了指托尼，最后指了下楼梯，彼得会意。他等着史蒂夫从托尼怀里抱起摩根，才轻手轻脚地也把托尼抱起来，Natasha和Clint没有出声，仿佛也睡着了。

史蒂夫发现彼得对这项工作好像很熟练，托尼完全没有被惊醒的迹象，这可不容易，对于一个有被害妄想症的前阔佬而言，就算失去了这层身份，他存于骨子里的焦虑不安倾向一点不会减少。

他从摩根房里出来后发现那小子还没从托尼屋里出来，走到门边又看见他盯着托尼的脸出神，这次不止出神这么简单了。回神以后的少年俯身，温柔而克制地碰上托尼的唇，他停了一会儿，似乎沉浸在这种触感里，连史蒂夫在门口都没发现。

而等他发现，被抓包的表情却不显得十分惊慌，史蒂夫理解地笑笑。他踩着无声的脚步进去，端详了一下托尼的睡脸，掖了掖被角，手挪到他鬓边，在那发灰的部分停留一会儿，然后拍了拍少年的肩，示意他该走了。

而托尼对此一无所觉。

————————————————

按计划，Jarvis和斯蒂文应该第二天大早来和他们会和，但路上他在电话里告知托尼他们或许会迟到，摩小根在一旁发出失望的叹息。

为了让她振奋起来，托尼告诉她今天要玩什么都由她决定，倏地一下就点燃了她的激情，来到游乐园门口开始指点江山：

“白雪公主矿山车，旋转木马，还有巴斯光年，创极速光轮.....我还要和蜘蛛侠合影。”

前面的都没问题，最后一个——彼得莫名了，首先他知道漫画公司塑造了他们形象的超级英雄，但什么时候出现在游乐园里的，以及：

“你确定我在这你还要和一个假蜘蛛侠合影？”

“可是...可是，大家都去呀，他有衣服。”

彼得也有，就在包里。

抵不住羊群效应的摩小根在彼得帕克面前羞赧一笑，其实她还打算和美国队长、鹰眼侠他们逐一合影....

彼得默了默：“等一下，给我一分钟...”

“不会吧？”

“在这里？”

“今天是圣诞节！”主动离队的彼得给出一个仿佛合理的解释：“我能找到没人的地方，这种事我擅长。”

“你确定要为这个拿出你的战衣？”托尼挑眉问他。

“没关系，这里起码有二十个蜘蛛侠！”

以及美国队长还有其他复仇者们。

他们看向史蒂夫，他头疼地按着额头：“别想，我没带制服。”

而且那太傻了，会勾起那段卖债券的悲惨回忆，史蒂夫内心是拒绝的——但如果摩小根坚持......好在小姑娘很善解人意。

Natasha倒无所谓，就是Clint夸张地松了口气：“我虽然无所谓，但那身衣服总提醒我敌人随时会冒出来，今天可是圣诞节，美好的假期！”

美好的假期就该属于自己，比摩根更欢脱的Clint一进乐园就撒开脚丫子，给她的娱乐清单里增加了几项惊险刺激的。

圣诞节的乐园人出奇多，他们本来也准备好在这耗到晚上，但托尼那颗工科大脑还是迅速各位安排了任务，其实也没什么任务，除了珠混鱼目的蜘蛛侠，史蒂夫包办了食物和饮料，其他人就凭心和自己心仪的项目接了头。

创极速光轮有的等，托尼父女俩打算先啃下这根硬骨头。

“这是我的女儿，你担心我把她弄丢了不成。”托尼几乎要捂住耳朵以隔绝史蒂夫的碎碎叨叨，见他还想说什么，托尼妥协：

“如果摩根的身高不够我就带她走行吧？”

“我够高了！”摩根扯着托尼的衣袖，奋力踮脚。

史蒂夫无奈地笑了：“我知道你有分寸...我不是担心这个，好吧，不准吃汉堡了，我决定吃什么，成交？”

“成交成交，摩根，让我们欢送史蒂夫叔叔！”他蹲下来和摩根齐高，举起她的小手朝史蒂夫摆了摆。

终于只剩下他们俩在漫长的队伍里磨叽脚步，借着交换各种稀奇古怪的问题以消磨时间，摩根站累了就挂在托尼身上休息，突然，她拽了拽托尼的衣服：

“爹地，那里有个女人一直看你。”

那女人瘦的离奇，但不是那种带着衣衫褴褛感觉的营养不良，而是一种钢剑削出来的的造型，很是锋利，骨骼浑像一台武器架子，眼神也利得让人不敢直视。

摩根像把全部的胆子都拿出来看那女人，心脏在小小的胸腔里越跳越快，她生出一种毫无缘由的危机感。

托尼顺着她的目光瞄了一眼，无所谓道：“长得好看的烦恼，她不是第一个盯着你爸爸看的家伙了。”

虽然是挺奇怪的，人那么瘦，吃的倒挺多。她脚边散落着一堆空包装袋，还在不断往嘴里塞吃的，说来纳闷，她这模样和这吃相竟然没引起一个人的侧目，除了摩根，谁都没有注意到她。

突然反应过来这点不对劲，托尼倏地回头，女人的眼睛对上他，他心里警铃大作。

“我吃饱了。”这是女人对托尼说的第一句话。

托尼瞥了眼那堆积成山的食物袋子，把摩根挡到身后，迟疑地说：

“如果没有，我不介意再给你买一点，你喜欢三明治？健康的选择。”

女人瘦削的脸上露出一个古怪的笑容，似乎并不熟悉面部肌肉的运作，像撕拉纸张一样扯开肌肉，她称赞托尼：

“慷慨，很好，你很慷慨。”

托尼不再搭话，摩根在他身后死死拽住他，仿佛想把他拖得离这女人远一点。

“只是这很不容易，我吃了十个三明治，五个牛肉汉堡，还有两杯可乐，我就饱了。”她指着自己的胃，过量的食物让原本凹陷的地方产生不和谐的凸起，但女人显得相当满足，她的措辞透露着对使用舌头交流的陌生：

“这全是因为我很瘦，我又瘦又小，所以这点食物的这点能量就足够了。”她长叹了一口气，那双同样不协调地长在脸上的眼睛里出现了一丝怅然，她仰头望了望天：

“如果我比现在大一千倍或者一万倍，就不是这点东西能填饱的了，如果我有那个那么大...”她指着不远处的摩天轮：“我就得吃一千倍甚至一万倍的东西来填饱自己。”

这是小孩子都懂的道理，托尼不明白女人口气里的郑重其事从何而来。

“爹地，我们走吧，我不坐光轮了。”摩根盯着女人，手心渗出的汗浸润了托尼的裤腿，用力得几乎要把那扯破。

托尼僵硬地点了点头：“你听见了，我女儿不想玩这个了，我们先走了。”

“我们一般不向任何人作解释，可你不一样，”女人拦住他，眼神认真，近乎请求：“我们试过了，集中所有力量，把所有资源投入那项实验，但我们之中最顶尖的科学家也没能计算出那个数值，他们都比不上你。”

什么数值，什么实验....托尼不明白她在说什么。

女人的神情肃然，她退了一步，深深朝托尼鞠了一躬：

“你拥有我们的尊敬，这也是帝国统帅允许我向您解释的原因。”

“听着，这里没有帝国，我不知道你是在进行什么角色扮演....我和我的女儿要离开了，你听懂了吗，如果你说的尊敬是我理解的那个的话。”

托尼抱起摩小根走出队伍，不明白周围的人为什么对自己这边诡异的对话置若罔闻。

“托尼斯塔克。”女人叫他。

托尼没有停下脚步，他听见女人轻声叹息，她在道歉：“如果有选择，我们无意至此。”

然后，整个世界瞬间进入了真空态的寂静，所有声音都远去，他像被凭空装进一个空气泡，眼见的一切变成五光十色的幻影在泡壁扭曲。

摩根——突地脑子里只有这个名字，他费力地转过头：

“放过她。”他放下自己的小姑娘，用尽全身力气将她推远。

“我很抱歉，这不是我能决定的，她是个巨大的威胁。”

女人朝托尼伸出手，摩根歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

咻——砰！

女人的手被横空射来的暗标击中，整个人因巨大的作用力栽倒，那个困住托尼的气泡因此破碎。Natasha跑得很急，声音有点喘，带着危险的喑哑：

“都是来这个世界做客的，为什么不能管好自己的手，不该碰的不要碰。”

女人的战斗本能同样强大，立即判断出场内最大的威胁来源，视线从托尼身上挪开，腾起身迎上Natasha。

“我说你为什么跑那么快！”Clint追过来，手边没有趁手的武器，只得破坏一张长椅拽下根钢条：

“而你居然随身带了这么多家伙——托尼，还不带着摩根赶紧避险？”

托尼早这么干了。

但他的前路被更多人堵住，女人和Natasha对峙着，她歪了歪头：“我们在为自己的生命奋斗。”

“谁不是呢？”Natasha眯着眼看她。

“你觉得你们能赢？”

Natasha、Clint还有托尼都环顾了一圈，吐了口气：“暂时没有投降的打算。”

他们俩把托尼和摩根团住，这些家伙像凭空出现的一般，数量越来越多，他们的心情绝不像口头那么轻松，尤其是托尼，摩根在他怀里微微发抖，更让他心情沉重。

“这是个Party吗？我已经换好衣服了，为什么没人邀请我？”彼得出场就用蛛丝横扫一片，肉眼难以看清他的动作，只是一阵风扫过，他们面前清空了一条路，Natasha趁机制造了一场小爆炸：

“托尼，带摩根走。”

“我说过，投降会更好。”女人似乎很遗憾，话音落地，天色骤暗，他们惊骇地抬头，原本的朗朗晴空荡然无存，乌压压一片云一样的玩意沉下来，凑近了竟如翻涌的铁水，不断溅落黑色的小点，那些铁屑一样的点落下就是敌军一员。

人不可能在这样的境地里幸存，但有人仍傻乎乎地抱着希望奋斗，那面撕裂空气的盾牌是这么说的，Clint精神一振：

“你还说自己没带制服。”

“是啊，我本来也以为...”史蒂夫皱紧的眉头下藏着困惑。

“sir，请坚持一会儿。”他们听到了Jarvis，在没有任何通讯设备的情况下，这种诡异好像解释了现状的诡异，Jarvis总能解释一切。

乌黑的天空出现了一道金光，像那颗离地万里的恒星不远跋涉而来，送与他们战斗的勇气和力量，Jarvis和斯蒂文从跟着金光坠地，带来了不胜其数的金属战甲。

“我很抱歉没有挡住他们。”Jarvis的蓝眼睛因为愧疚而黯淡着。

“但我们带来了外援。”斯蒂文望着天，霎时间雷霆万钧，几乎搅碎成型的乌云，大面积的黑暗被碾碎在毫无征兆而来的雷电里。他们呆呆地看着这恍如神迹一样的场面，却觉得似曾相识。

外援坠落掀起的尘暴吹走大片敌军，包括那位瘦不拉几却仿佛位高权重的女士，愤怒的咆哮在尘暴尚未落定的时候响起，托尼敏感地听见有加急的脚步从硝烟、雨气、还有雷光混成的尘埃云里响起，正正向他走来。

“Anthony，我的兄弟，噢....这一切居然是真的。”

托尼被搂进一个还带有风雨气息的怀抱，他恍惚看见从远古战场走出来的战士，穿着盔甲，一身土和血的腥气，高举战斧，所向披靡。

从怀抱的间隙他看到紧跟着出来的巨大绿色身影，眼珠子转动着把战场收入眼底，这一幕一幕都熟悉得像刻在灵魂里——来人的名字呼之欲出了，两滴泪从他眼中滚落：

“Thor....Bruce...”

——————————————

镜外世界：

“有什么东西在穿越大气层，需要卫星视频吗？”这个消息扫光了现任复仇者们面上的困倦，Bruce更是扑到操作台前：

“当然，打开它。”

“根据这个能量波动的频率，我有理由相信是两位老朋友。”Jarvis还在基地外面亮了灯，给来者指明降落地点，他同时补充道：

“此外，20分钟前镜面世界的防火墙遭遇不明袭击，也许这和Odinson先生的来访有关。”

“20分钟前？”hulk那张憨厚的脸上出现诧异：“而你现在才报告？”

“根据安全协议，只有攻击强度高过防火墙防御阙值我进行通知，现在我必须知会您这一切。”

“OK，做点什么...托尼的身体修复程度怎么样？”托尼给他的人工智能足够高的权限，现在不是计较这个的时候。

“百分之四十，还不够支撑逆向传输。”

Bruce焦虑地在原地踱步：“如果镜面防火墙被攻破，最坏的情况是什么？”

“正如您所想的那样....Banner博士，请允许我启用镜面安全最高协议，请悉知，一旦您授权，我将拥有sir以下的最高权限。”这个权限甚至高过托尼此前设定的最高权限，这就意味着，倘若托尼不阻止，Jarvis将成为这颗星球第一个全自主的人工智能，而如果他的计算结果是托尼无须知晓他已经拥有此项权限，那么有相当的可能性变成奥创2.0，前车可鉴，这很冒险。

“这什么意思？”其他复仇者问，听起来Jarvis快成精了。

“Jarvis的意思是...”Bruce解释的声音被屋外的巨响盖过，其余人顾不上他，立马跑到门口打算瞻仰传说中雷神的神武。

雷霆之神不负众望，他豪迈而洪亮的嗓音与记忆中如出一辙，先迎上去的小浣熊一行是老朋友，星爵给了他进门第一个拥抱：

“我们还以为你在宇宙里迷路了。”

“差不多，”Thor耸耸肩：“但我找到了识路的人带路。”

他让开半个身子，在一个微弱的抗议声里把身后的人露出来，Loki捂着脸的手放下，皮笑肉不笑地打招呼：

“Hi，蝼蚁们。”

Bruce眼里的困惑只存在了三秒，他了然地看向Thor，那家伙显然很高兴：

“我知道他不是这里的Loki，但无论如何他起码是Loki...这就够了，真的，他已经变了，听我说完了这些年的事情，他立刻就改好了...哦对了，有正经事，时间很紧迫...”

Loki冷漠地听着他和现实出入甚巨的陈词，懒得反驳。

Thor绕开众人往再生摇篮走去，他看见里面躺着的托尼，眼神和轮廓一下子柔软下来，自语着：

“我本来还不信，可Loki出现了，时间宝石也该确如他们所说在这个宇宙...这竟然是真的...”

他在银河系同飞船里的人一同漂流的时候从不说这自己有多么愧疚，他曾哀求托尼，哀求他的战友们让他打那个该死的响指，他漫长的充满错误的一生中，总该做点什么有价值的事情——他本该更坚持，本该更快更勇猛，他曾一斧子砍掉灭霸的脑袋，可那一斧子仿佛耗尽了他余生所有的力气。

他变钝了，在不过五年的自我放逐之下——于是，甚至连阻止自己再失去一个重要的人也做不到。

其实当时应该是他的，在看着托尼被烧毁的半边身子的时候，他满脑子都是念头。这对他而言唯一正确的事情却发生在错误的人身上，那错误便被十倍百倍千倍的扩大，他听着人们啜泣，他想起托尼拒绝他时候的眼神——

你没有准备好。

那你呢？我的朋友，我的兄弟，Anthony Edward Stark，你是从什么时候开始为这一刻准备的？

他的心因为被夺走了本该属于自己的命运而空荡，因那张全无生气的脸，他可能有的美好未来而死气沉沉，只在一次次从梦中惊醒的时候，梦里那双临死的眼睛惊起潜藏在灵髓里的剧痛，在远离地球的几万光年外如影随形。

“噩梦？”船长对此习以为常，拍着他的肩膀：“你得学会让那过去。”

Quill这么告诉Thor，如果一如既往，这个大块头该同意他并倒回床上继续寻找含有的无梦的睡眠，但那夜不一样——

“我梦见了托尼，Natasha，还有阿斯加德、父亲、母亲、Loki....”他历数梦里的一切，他失去的一切：

“这一次他不再说那句话了。”

“呃...什么话？”

你还没有准备好。

Thor深深地看了他一眼，就如他们初见时候，没有沾染星点那五年遗留的放浪形骸。他没有回答Quill，作为一个几千岁的神祇，他准备的时间太长了，长到令他羞愧，长到他终于原谅了自己的羞愧。

他告别这艘飞船，打算在旅途中重新拾起战士的尊严，从此只在战斗的时候咆哮，时光馈赠以沉默，他不再是阿斯加德的王，他决定做自己的王。

“合着你觉得之前我们在罗卡斯舰队打的那一架是假的？”Loki打断他的沉思，用他傲慢的强调，嫌弃着他隐忍的激动，原以为多活的十几年能让他多少长进，现在看起来是自己想多了。

“我原本失去了一切，你、阿斯加德、朋友...谁知道命运竟然还会暗中补偿，给点理解，我也很意外，弟弟。”Loki总能打破他的阴郁，他亲热地拍了拍他的肩。

Loki没有躲，尽管不曾亲历，可他竟然对Thor口中的惨烈感同身受，可能只有他说起失去了一切的时候，他才能感受到他身为神明的厚度。

他打量着摇篮里的斯塔克，Thor在一旁紧张地问：

“所以，你有什么办法吗？”

“这不代表我们和解了...不过是的，我想我可以加快他的修复速度。”

“那帮了大忙，Laufey先生。”

“Jarvis？！”Thor惊喜地叫着。

“很高兴再见您，Odin先生。”

“Loki，你知道Jarvis？就是以前复仇者大厦里面住在天花板上的精灵，虽然不是我们那种，它只属于斯塔克，但也帮了很多....”

“OK，OK停，我知道Jarvis，我当然知道人工智能，我不是远古时期那个Loki...我们还一起上过罗卡斯那条该死的船，记得？你能停一下自己的怀旧之旅干点该干的事情吗？”Loki面带的假笑都快扭曲了，他受够了Thor一路来带他见世面的态势，也受够了他不知道什么时候就会蹦出来的保护欲，是的，他在他面前死了几次，他还没习惯吗？

“Yeah...正事。”Thor瞬间正经起来：“我相信丹弗斯说了部分，但是的，我和Loki和他们正面交手了。”

“情况怎么样？”

“他们具体的实力如何？”

“我们有多少胜算？”

Thor没尝过被这么多问题围剿，但身进百战的他足以应付，对着尚且年轻的复仇者们，他笑得宽厚：

“很难用语言准确形容，不过可以确定一点，如果这次输了，我们没人能幸免于难。”

所有人的脸色因这句话难看起来，他们不能理解他口气里的心安理得，不过他们总有一天会的，只要幸免于难一次就懂了。

“他们是为托尼而来的。”Bruce提醒道。

“可不是么，知道的时候我还以为听错了，他的小姑娘好像搞出了什么虚拟世界把他的灵魂吸进去了....”  
“镜面世界...”

“管他什么名字吧，但罗卡斯知道了，尚且不清楚他们怎么知道的，也许他们能够监视地球，可他们已经行动力，动作很大...”

Bruce想起Jarvis说的攻击，大抵就是这个。

“他们看起来什么样？你们怎么战斗的？”

“事实上我们没有战斗，我们逃跑了。”Loki毫不惭愧地指出事实，似乎还洋洋得意。

“是的，我们成功逃跑了。”这仿佛算的上一项了不起的战功，Thor笑的平静：“他们每一个家伙都有七八个你那么大，我不懂他们是怎么拖着自己小山一样的身体快速移动的...但他们很擅长科技，托尼应该会更了解他们...我是说，如果给他时间的话...他们和他一样擅长造机器人。”

“注意，小型机器人，最小的肉眼无法察觉，来帮他们解决庞大身躯无法处理的问题，然后大机器人造小机器人，小机器人造更小的机器人...他们很擅长这一套。”Loki回忆的时候终于不再带着那种隔绝众人的假笑。

“你听起来很忌惮这些。”

“那和魔法走的不同的能量运转系统，有很大的成长空间。”Loki给他哥哥一个白眼：“我那不是忌惮，我那是尊敬。”

Thor撇嘴：“随你怎么说吧，情况大抵是这样，他们的舰队开到地球来要很久，那些太庞大了...但他们似乎发射了什么，正朝地球进发，我和Loki没时间搞清楚，因为他们已经开辟了另一个战场。”

“大约十分钟之内镜面防火墙就会被攻破，Banner博士，请您允许我启用最高安全协议，否则我会被困于防火墙而无法及时救援斯塔克先生。”

“我猜也不会比现在更糟了，是的，你有了最高权限了，Jarvis，但你会告诉托尼他是你的主人？”如若不然，这将是一个彻头彻尾自由的人工智能，而在人类毁灭之际，他完全可以借环球卫星为跳板撤离。

“请不用怀疑我的核心程序。”

“好了，抓紧时间，我得进到里面去。”Thor放下战斧，四处寻找那个头盔一样的入口。

“等等，Thor，你确定不用待在外面以防那个蝗虫舰队入侵地球？（Locus译为蝗虫）”众复仇者也有这个担心，Loki受不了地指出来：

“你们刚刚都没听是吧，他们每个人都有山那么大，短时间到地球来根本不可能，质量越大，要使其加速所需的能量就越大，现在那群强盗最大的问题就是能源，根本不可能冒险亲自到地球来。”

阿斯加德的魔法师不得不向愚蠢的地球人科普地球科学。

“Loki说得对，他们的主战场是里面，我不知道具体人数，但他们派了很多人去夺取托尼，我必须进去。”Thor说完，看向Loki，他点点头：

“放心，我承诺过会抓紧把他修好，好让你们赶紧出来。”一个神遵守他的承诺，即使是谎言之神。

“那么我也得进去。”Bruce提议：“如果大战在里面，Hulk的作用比在外面大得多....”他自顾自找到属于自己的头盔：

“你说了如果输不会有人幸免于难，不管你信不信，这真是所有坏消息里面唯一一个好的了。”或许他们都受够了幸免这个词。

“那么谁留下了照管这一切？”丹佛斯提出Bruce走后最关键的问题。

“嗯...我会选择Pepper Potts，原谅我想不到另一个人了——Jarvis？”

“Potts小姐已经接到信息，正在赶来。”

Pepper在基地门口接到Jarvis传来的讯息：他们进去了。

她将手机揣进兜里，脚步没有丝毫停顿，无论情况糟糕到什么程度——尽全力做份内的事，和从前一样。

————————————

镜面世界：

托尼知道自己认识他们，就如他认识史蒂夫罗杰斯、Natasha Romanoff、Clinton Barton、彼得帕克还有斯蒂文斯特兰奇一样，可他该死的没有关于他们的记忆。

“大家请过来这边，”Jarvis要求道，“请过来sir身边，这很重要。”

复仇者们虽然奇怪，但一边警惕着从风暴里面站起来的敌人，一边退回托尼身边：

“有安全的地方可以带他们过去吗？”Natasha担心地问着。

“然后有人可以解释一下这一切？”托尼将摩根围在最中间的地方。

Jarvis确定没有人遗漏，抬起手，一道金色的光圈自他掌心荡开，他们被罩进以他为圆心的球形光罩。

“他们看不见我们...”光球外面的敌人果然瞎了一样四处寻找攻击目标，但Jarvis注意了一下那个表情警觉的女人，她率先和托尼搭上话，补充了一句：

“暂时的。”

“你把我们拉进来...要告诉我们你也是个法师吗？”说实话，托尼现在一点也不介意自己队伍里多个法师，瞧瞧斯蒂文多好用，画个圈就把一堆人送走了。

Jarvis看着他，事实上在最危急的时候他的眼睛也只盯着他：“我很抱歉，sir，真的很抱歉。”

托尼想说没关系，但Jarvis向他道歉完又向其他人鞠躬：

“同样也对各位很抱歉。”

Natasha突然懂了他要做什么，斯蒂文也是，他降落在他们中间。

“这些年，您幸福吗，sir？”Jarvis看向他，又看着摩根，他原本与感情绝缘的眼睛里溢满愧疚：

“还有您，摩根小姐？”

摩根睁着大大的眼睛，她不知道要发生什么，但她预感有什么和她切身相关的东西即将发生，而Jarvis尽全力阻止了，虽然他失败了。

“我很幸福呀。”她回答他，就算和托尼一起在这里死去，也很幸福。

Jarvis由是露出一个近乎宽慰的笑容。

“出了什么事，Jarvis，我们可以一起解决。”史蒂夫敏感地发现这个不合时宜的问题并不针对光罩外面的敌人，也与打退他们无关。

“请不要怀疑，我们一直如此，我们一直...在解决这个问题。”他一一看过彼得、Clint、Natasha、斯蒂文还有史蒂夫：

“我希望以后我们也能一起一直解决下去。”关于如何让他所爱的人幸福快乐地活着。

但现在——

“Jarvis？”

“For you，sir，always.”他对着托尼困惑的眼睛微笑，举起手——啪，一个响指。

所有人耳边响起这个声音：

镜面安全协议最高级，确认启用？

确认。

启用镜面安全协议最高级——

三、二、一

..........


	14. Chapter 14

Endgame（中）

一个人一生中能有几个一辈子？

托尼从没思考过这个没意义的问题，但现在，他只来得及眨一下眼睛，答案就劈头盖脸砸中他。

理智尚来不清区分现实与虚幻，铺天盖地的情感先淹没了他。他从来坚持自己不是超级英雄的料，那如跗骨之蛆的人格缺陷阻碍了这条路，虽然他凭借狂妄迈出过那么一小步，可代价接踵而至，人们期待他能迈出下一个，不属于个人双脚能够丈量的步子。

他的前半辈子死在阿富汗的一个山洞里，后半辈子就交代给这趟疲于奔命的旅程。

最后的最后他仍坚持自己不是个英雄——他是钢铁侠，借着自制的钢铁义肢拿生命犯险的狂徒。

他原本已经停下来了，在湖边建了个小屋，屋外养着羊驼，屋里养着很多猫和他的小姑娘，他们在门口种了蔬菜，夏天还要亲自去地里除草。

那时候他真爱这个世界。虽然命运曾剥夺了他的所有，却也悄悄给他留了份奇迹。

他曾因为世界的不知餍足仇视它，就算曾付出一切拯救过它，可真正爱上它的那一刻，是在它给了你深爱的人的那一刻。

他已经走到那了，却马不停蹄地错过。

所以，现在这一切是因为遗憾吗？

他的眼睛对上Jarvis——他的Jarvis...迅速从他眼里得出否定的答案。

“情况也许会更加复杂一点...”Jarvis还没来得及解释具体的复杂，托尼被一个带着巨大冲击力的怀抱扑住，Jarvis体谅地停下来——他预料到这一幕会出现，情感过载下的人类根本无法判断当务之急，好在他多的是方法让托尼知晓现状。

“嘿...彼得...你已经长这么大了...”托尼错愕地拥住已经长得比他还高许多的彼得帕克。

“谁说不是呢，都十五年了。”帕克抱着他哽咽。

在他们屈指可数的几次拥抱中，除却第一次的激动和喜悦，其余的都接着太多难以承载的悲伤。那记忆甚至还在托尼脑子里鲜活，令他无法抓住十五年过去的真实感，明明除了长高的个子，少年拥抱他的温度和力度都和曾经别无两样，同样在小心里渗着渴求，渴求里透着克制。

托尼的目光从他肩头路过其他人——这些被时光格外优厚对待的家伙，怎么可能过去这么久了呢？然后他停在史蒂夫身上，停在他沁着泪的眼睛上。

像经雨的苍穹，仿佛唯一亘古的任务就是注视他，在这双眼睛面前他稍微有了点时光流逝的感觉。死亡咔嚓一剪刀，他被剪成两段，天知道他究竟错漏了什么。

彼得放开他，老朋友们的目光越过他看向他身后——托尼突然想起了点什么，像Jarvis所说的复杂，背脊因此僵硬，他很缓慢地转身。

那个女孩站在他身后，他坚持称她为女孩，尽管她已经拥有成熟的身躯和眼神，栗色的卷发散在肩上，那双和自己一模一样的棕色眼睛很漂亮——上帝啊，她真漂亮。

她已经出落成一个高挑美艳的姑娘，低头抬眸都具情韵，他怎么会忘了她身上另一半超级大兵的血统。可至于她如何长成这样的？

上帝啊，他真的错过了十五年，这个认识刺痛他。

“嗨...”他听见自己发抖的声音——托尼斯塔克会在一个女人面前声音打颤，不仅颤抖还词穷。

根据Jarvis的信息，她21岁了。

他21岁的时候在干嘛呢？

放浪形骸地厌倦一切，靠歇斯底里的狂欢报复毫不关心自己的父母？在满肚子怨怼中接下SI，因过早接触冷漠算计的成人世界而充满愤怒，他孤独，并且恨让他孤独的一切....这是青春年少的模样，他深有体会。

可现在他还没来得及铺垫，一下子跃迁到另一个愤世嫉俗的年纪面前。那曾经甜蜜天使的小姑娘还在吗？她眉间的桀骜不驯他曾在21岁照镜子时见过——所以，她会像自己怨恨Howard一样怨恨自己吗？

可他花了几十年，甚至跨越时间才和自己的父亲和解，他的摩根也会这样吗？

他的心脏因为这个猜想抽紧，几乎夺取他的呼吸。他应该解释，针对她可能有的所有反应给出解释，那些关于世界、关于敌人、关于身不由己的解释，可他哑然，他不能解释，他只剩下抱歉。

女孩似乎不打算给他继续胡思乱想的机会，她伸出双手，就如五岁时一样冲过来抱他，只不过这次她可以轻易搂住他的脖子，而不再需要仰望，她几乎和他一样高了。

修长的腿只两个步子，就跨过了十五年的时光。

她拥的那样紧，紧得透出一种死也不撒手的无赖，这近乎粗鲁的力道却让托尼安下心，他动作蛮横的小姑娘在他肩上哭的声嘶力竭，倒给他不知攒了多少年的委屈。

“Hey....Maguna...你已经...”他喉咙缩紧，也被情绪梗住，眼睛被传染了泪水，他企图通过吞咽掩盖这一切，可根本止不住丢人的表现，于是只能明知故问地犯傻：

“长大了...”说着明眼人都看出来的事情。

摩根揪紧他背后的衣服，点头和摇头对这个问题都十足残忍，所以她报复性地把眼泪和鼻涕全糊在他肩上，也是这熟悉的孩子气终于让托尼找回脚踏实地的感觉。

那双温暖的手小心翼翼搭在摩根背上，再次让她泪腺决堤，她泣不成声：

“我很抱歉，很抱歉...”抱歉曾经打算忘记你，抱歉曾经决定停止爱你，抱歉逃避你的爱，只是为了让自己好过那么一点点，虽然仍是徒劳。

“为什么道歉，你令我骄傲，你做的够好了，谁能像我这么幸运有个这么完美的你？”托尼不懂他的小姑娘为什么抱歉，就像他不清楚这十几年她究竟过的如何：

“我只是不知道...为什么，你还没有放下过去，向前看？”就像所有人做的那样，而不是和Jarvis...靠着偏执，生造了一个世界。

“你没有教我，你从没有教过我怎么做！”摩根控诉，无法抑制抽噎，手甚至因为恼火而高举，最终还是因为心疼而轻落，她知道不是他的错，他已经做了自己能做的一切，甚至妄图包揽那些他不能的。

“总有人可以教你...为什么这家伙也没有？我以为他应该很擅长这个。”托尼抽出手指向史蒂夫，作为摩根另一个父亲，他怎么能不帮她？

话说回来——摩根和史蒂夫，他们知道这件事吗？托尼突然不确定Friday有没有给她那些录像。

“也许因为...我自己也没法，就这么走出来，托尼。”史蒂夫并不惭愧，其实美国队长不擅长走出过去，只是人们不相信。

摩根抬起头，托尼叹了口气：“瞧你，刚刚那一秒我还在想这个大美人不可能是我的摩小根，现在你就哭的丑兮兮的了。”

她哭红的眼鼻皱起来，更丑了，当即抡起袖子就要擦脸，托尼先代劳了：

“记得，不管你多大，我从不想让你哭。”

“那就永远不要离开我。”瞧瞧这二十岁成年人的天真幼稚，托尼无奈了。

他还注意到正围观他们父女俩的同伴们，知道他们的百感交集，所以打开双臂：

“好吧，现在轮到你们可以拥抱我了，我知道你们等很久了。”

他话音刚落——

“混球。”

“你真是一点没变。”

“Thanos也治不了你的自恋是吗？”他们微笑着责怪，但是的，他们都上来给了他一堆令人窒息的拥抱。

那几乎在这生死关头生出不该有的幸福。

“我知道根据人类的社交礼仪我应该允许这一刻存在久一点，”可Jarvis打断他们：“但我们现在处于最高安全等级，我暂时覆盖了sir的协议，以便随时开始逆向传输，但根据镜外世界的情况，Laufey先生还需要大约两个小时才能把sir的身体修复到能够支撑传输的程度。”

所以，他们还需要在镜面内坚持两个小时。

在最高安全协议范围内，Jarvis拥有托尼以下的所有统筹权力，甚至某种程度上来说他的权限会高过托尼，当他判定到了最后关头，就会强行将所有人撤出镜面。

但换个角度而言，托尼对他的控制依旧非常稳固，由于大脑思考在量子层面进行，极有效地提高了信息交换速率，因此，只要托尼愿意，他们就能进行接近百分百的思维融合。

“你的光罩还能坚持多久？”

“30分钟是极限。”

所有人都沉默了。他们已被大军包围，放眼望去全是攒动的人头，密密麻麻宛如虫海，任何思维正常的人都清楚一旦出去他们挺不过十分钟，而就算心存侥幸的也被Jarvis提醒：

“罗卡斯的文明程度远高于地球，乃至银河系内任何文明，远不是齐塔瑞人甚至泰坦一族可以比拟的。虽然数据显示他们的科技并未往智能领域过多发展，但仅是很短一段时间他们就掌握了攻破镜面防火墙的技术，而下一步计划就是夺取sir，或者夺取整个镜面世界，也能达到同样的效果。”

“如果被他们取得了镜面世界...”这就意味着Jarvis被彻底击溃，这也意味着他们将失去逆向传输的通道被永远凝固在镜面之中。

“那他们也就取得了你们所有人。”

而Thor答应过他弟弟决不能让这发生，甚至在Loki威胁真到了那个地步得彻底毁灭斯塔克的时候也没有反驳，那不止关乎他们这个宇宙，还有其他无数个平行宇宙。

“我们得撤离。”托尼当机立断作出决定。

“不，再等等！”摩根想也不想提出反对。

“是的，再等等，我们不能打都没打就投降。”史蒂夫赞同摩根，所有人都是，他们千辛万苦走到这不是为了最后功亏一篑的。

托尼摇头，神情因知晓一切而严峻：“他们不仅入侵了镜面世界，他们还....”

他眼里掠过一丝惊恐，Jarvis替他说出来：

“他们还朝地球发射了一颗反物质弹，足以将整颗星球乃至周边卫星全部湮灭的吨级。”不清楚是这方面技术的薄弱还是罗卡斯人不屑隐藏，这些信息在他们入侵的时候就暴露在Jarvis眼前。

他们对诞生了托尼斯塔克的地球文明报以最高的敬意——将其斩草除根。

其他人或许无法像托尼、摩根、彼得还有Bruce一样那么清醒这种吨级的反物质弹意味着什么，尤其是托尼，作为军火商人的那段岁月，美国军方从来没有放弃反物质的实验，斯塔克工业是他们最大的指望，而托尼早就声称这种玩意上帝都不该碰。

反物质作为一种带有极高同归于尽风险的损人手段在国家战争方面压根没有用场，但出于震慑也好，对未来的考虑也罢——各国其实都没有真正放弃这方面的研究，然而几十年过去了，未有寸进。

而罗卡斯，作为文明星际的悍匪强盗，大抵不会有这方面的顾虑。

“听着，我们需要尽早出去考虑那颗即将到来的反物质弹...”托尼正千头万绪，视界被无穷止的敌人填满——他们究竟出动了多少人到镜面世界来？

“或者我们把他们冻结在镜面世界。”Jarvis提出另一条可行之路。

托尼点着头：“这就是为什么，我们得出去，起码Jarvis得出去...还有摩根，你们必须出去。

我们唯一的优势仅在于，他们在这个世界处于近乎完全敞开的状态，花点时间我们兴许能找到对付那颗炸弹的方法。”

“我同意，但这也是为什么你也得出去的原因，活着的你。”彼得坚持没有托尼，他们办不到这一切。

“彼得，你不懂，我得呆在这是你们顺利撤出的前提...比起Jarvis，我才是这个世界最强大的防火墙。”如果万一他失败了，尚能启动自毁程序不给罗卡斯留下丝毫信息。

“所以你的意思是，把你一个人留下来等死，而我们独自逃生？”摩根听似很冷静的声音瞬间冻住托尼的思绪，他被扼住了，脑子的运转吃力起来——他怎么会忘了，他的摩根也在这里。

“省省你这些操蛋的天才想法。”Natasha抱了抱被气得浑身发颤的摩根，摇着头：

“让我来。”

“让你来什么？”所有人目光一滞。

Natasha笑他们装蒜，居然连托尼和Jarvis都能佯装不知：“让我来做这道防火墙，虽然有点麻烦，但能办到，复刻一个镜面，你们转移过去，把这个镜面移交给我，我会把他们锁在这。”

“什么时候起你成了这方面的专家？”托尼对这个提议很抵触，眼神因此尖锐：“你办不到的，你以为自己是什么速成的黑客吗？”

“得了托尼，你对我的了解还很有限...我当然不是什么速成的黑客，可是你们忘了...我已经死了。”

Natasha逐一看向他们，在斯蒂文和Clint身上停了一会儿，他们俩最清楚这件事——一个是帮她从灵魂宝石转移到镜面世界的法师，一个是亲眼见证了她死亡的同伴。

“我没有通过你们的端口进入这个世界，我的存在更偏向单纯的数据流，所以是的，我能很好的这个世界兼容，罗卡斯发现不了异样，而等他们发现就来不及了。”

“一定有其他办法！”Clint大声拒绝，他立马问Jarvis：“她说的这一切我也能做到！”

斯蒂文叹了口气：“别为难Jarvis，你知道他不能说谎。”

他们争执起来，七嘴八舌的拒绝纷至沓来，他们怎么能把Natasha留在这？

“够了，你们谁也没法做到我这样...而且还要我提醒吗...”Natasha打断他们，露出的微笑让人心碎：

“我是唯一没法撤离的。”她已经死了，为了一颗石头死于沃米尔的深渊。

“我会让你成功撤离的。”托尼坚持：“我们还有足够的服务器，复刻一个小型镜面来装你绰绰有余，如果你介意和Jarvis一样住在电脑里，我还能给你造一具身体，和以前一模一样...虽然我挺想看看你长皱纹的样子，但青春永固也不是不行...”

“托尼...”

“不会像Vision，他的审美糟透了...”

“托尼！”

“我还能...”

他被揽进Natasha的怀里，他们是家人，Natasha拍着他的背，安慰小孩子一样安慰他：

“没事的，没有关系的...我好像没有跟你说过谢谢——你给了我一个家，除了你们，我没有什么不可以失去的了。”

“Natasha！”clint咬着牙，牙关打着冷颤，Natasha看向他，无声做了个口型：

“It’s ok...”

托尼难过的像要哭出来，可眼泪堵住了，摩根发现自己见不得他露出这种眼神，她站出来：

“可行的，爹地说的一切，我可以立刻着手镜面世界的复刻，不用很久，最重要的数据我都记得。”

“摩根，你不懂...”

“Nata阿姨，别逼你的家人放弃你。”摩根不听她的。

“正如摩根所说...”史蒂夫也出口反对Natasha的坚持：“我们不会再放弃任何一个人。”

“我们输不起。”她希望这种残忍能点醒他们。

史蒂夫却耸耸肩：“事实上，以前每一场战争我们都输不起，”他垂下眼，怀念地笑着：

“但我曾经说过...如果输，我们一起输。”

他是对托尼这么说过，托尼也曾这样被说服，虽然后来发生的事情让这话听着和谎言无异，可记忆不轻易褪色。

他们几乎立刻就想起了那天，精神一振：“像队长说的，我们会接受一切结局，在全力战斗之后。”

Natasha对此无奈，她满眼复杂，终于不再说什么。

逃过了一个残忍的决定，他们似乎松了口气。

但Jarvis的光罩开始变薄，外面的敌人仍在增加，而在镜面外，一片属于反物质弹的阴影笼罩着整个地球。

罗卡斯一开始就孤注一掷，他们从没有打算让托尼从这个世界抽离，就算代价是毁灭另一个世界。

“我是说如果...我们还有另一个办法。”托尼突然出声，虽然不同意Natasha的方案，但那的确让他想到了点什么，一个有机会两全其美的方法。

“斯塔克先生？”彼得认得他的表情，这个表情经常出现在他的噩梦里，再见的时候让他紧张：

“托尼...”他语气里透着让他别乱来的信号。

其余人也警觉地看向他，托尼抓了抓头发：“别这么看我，我当然也想和摩根一起回去，看看我养的帕克怎么样...”

他的羊驼叫这个名字，除了摩根还真没人知道...这么多年不知道老死了没有。

“但我说了，这个世界最大的防火墙是我。”他正色，在同伴里寻找可能支持他接下去说法的家伙：

“除了法师和Natasha，你们每一个人进来的时候都得接受我潜意识里拟定的协议，这个协议是强大的，可以说是这个世界的运转法则。”

但现在它被罗卡斯的病毒式入侵干扰了，迫使Jarvis不得不启用最高安全等级来保存核心数据——也就是他。

“如果现在，我们加强这个协议，加强到可以迫使入侵者接受的程度，那么我们可以赢得更多时间。”

“等等，你的意思是可以把你升级一下当杀毒软件...”Clint被绕的有点晕，他询问身旁的Bruce，对方眉头紧皱，差点没变得更绿一点，又看向Jarvis，他微微点了点头：

“理论上来说可行。”

“所以托尼可以充当杀毒软件....”Clint皱起眉，这话咂摸着有点不对劲。

“但我没有升级您的权限，”Jarvis单方面堵死了这条路：“您也没办法升级您自己，以及无法授这个权给我。”

他和托尼看向摩根，她醒悟到这个计划的实质，目光在与他们接触的瞬间尖刻起来：“我拒绝！”

如果其他复仇者尚且不够清楚这个提议的糟糕之处的话，从摩根的声音就能明白了，那里面的恐惧和抗拒穿透了每个人的心。

“我知道这个方法有点危险...”托尼过去试着安慰他的小姑娘，被她粗暴地打开，她不能理解，也拒绝理解：

“有点危险？是有点危险，这会毁掉你的脑子，难道因为我们在这你就真把自己当机器人了？你不是程序，没有人可以，也没有人应该篡改你！

最后赢了又怎么样？我都不需要医生告诉我，再没人比我清楚你不会醒了！我亲手干的！”

“出岔子的话，但如果是一道正确的程序...”

“我做不到，我做不到的！”她否定自己：“别让我做那个人，求你了爹地，我宁愿和你一起死在这里，就只是...别让我做那个人。”

她讨厌他们眼里突然升起的希冀，她讨厌自己的大脑立即思考这个计划的可行性，她讨厌那种胜利，那不是胜利，对她而言进入镜面世界唯一的胜利就是和托尼一起回家。

“摩根，听我说...如果我们在这里输了，外面也会跟着失败...”

“那所有的痛苦都结束了。”摩根冷酷地说。

“可我想和你一起出去看看现实的世界，我还想和你回去我们的小木屋，想看看以后哪个混球会抢走你...我知道这看起来很困难，但你不会伤害我，你做得到，只有你可以。”

她的冷酷无法击垮他的温柔，眼泪下一秒就出卖了她的软弱，她摇着头：

“不要相信我，我失败了，那些愚蠢的实验从来没有成功过，我甚至没法写出和Jarvis一样的程序....我不知道，我真的不知道该怎么做！”

她宁愿暴露全部的软弱，让所有人看看她究竟多么无能，怎样辜负了斯塔克这个姓氏。

“Jarvis不是我写的，我也没有办法写出Jarvis，没人可以。”

“骗子，你撒谎就是为了骗我做你想做的。”

“我知道你尝试了什么，我也知道你失败了很多次...”托尼抱住摩根，两人的额头相抵，冲她露出一个难过的笑容，他知道在失败中挣扎的滋味，沉浸在一种用时无法翻身的错觉里面，他知道那种感觉。

“这是我的错，我从来没有教过你...关于人工智能，或者一个人，我们只能有序已知的，无序未知的，没那么难，只要找出已知部分的关键，我们制定秩序，放手让秩序去制造生命。”

摩根眼里的哀求凝住，托尼信任的眼神摆在面前：“你不会伤害我，只是一道小小的程序，你不会伤害我的大脑...”

“可我不知道...那道程序怎么写。”她写的“Tony”都崩溃了，连Jarvis也说了根本没有那种算法，她至今对一个人在世上如何不因自相矛盾而崩溃感到费解。

她被逼到手术台旁，拿着手术刀却不知道刀尖的指向，她无助到绝望，最该给她支撑的人却逼她上了悬崖。

摩根绝望地在其他人里面寻找能够帮她拒绝托尼的人，她看向彼得——他们是统一战线的。

彼得在摩根的视线里沉默了一会儿，他说：“按托尼说的做吧，摩根。”

摩根难以置信地瞪圆眼睛，他怎么能支持这种事情？

“但先说好，如果失败了，我不会离开这个世界，美国队长说了，我们要一起。”彼得倔强地梗着脖子，强调他妥协的原因。

其他人的神色因此和缓下来，他们并没有其他选择：“按托尼说的做吧。”

“同进同退，让我们就这么干吧。”

“比起外面的炸弹，这个归宿好很多。”斯蒂文笑笑，在战场上第一次露出轻松的表情。

“摩根小姐，按sir说的做吧——”连Jarvis也妥协，“我会作为数据保护层包裹他，一旦意外发生就补全他，所以不用担心，除非我失守，您会成功的。”Jarvis来到托尼身后，犹豫了下，模拟人类的动作拥住他：

“请不要反抗，让我当您的盔甲。”

一滴泪挂在摩根眼角，长辈们交付的前所未有的信任令她结巴：

“可是我...我一个人...我不...”她仍不知道病灶何处，是个拿着手术刀置人于死地的庸医。

“你永远不是一个人，因为我永远不会让你一个人。”托尼板正她的脸，“你永远有我，无论在哪里。”

该怎么做？她惶然无措，抓着托尼的手仍感到彷徨。

“很简单，从0开始，所有东西都是从那开始的，就算是重写我...”

摩根眼前一白，托尼把她拽入管理界面，这里一切都是白的。

可她能感受到身后的温度，就像陷在一个温暖的怀抱，像摇篮和子宫，只有无穷无尽的安全。

“我的甜心夹饼，”白色的世界里响起托尼的声音，“我不是一个很好的老师，但现在我有必要给你上一课了。”

托尼的虚影出现在她身后，执起她的手，他们面前弹出巨大的光幕——

“科学是人类的镜子，我一直坚持自己是个未来学者，因为我坚持我们应该从镜子里看到些什么...”

摩根微微偏头，托尼的侧脸印入眼帘，令她的心跳渐渐平缓。虽然他的教学天马行空不着痕迹，想到哪就说到哪：

“你一直在尝试写一个人，而不是写一个人工智能，你不明白哪里出问题了...最大的困难其实在于人和智能的区别，人不总是智能的——甚至可以说，人总是不智能的。

几乎每个人都会陷入这样的困顿，关于该怎么平衡对自我的肯定和否定，也因此，人可能是这个世界上最容易失调的存在，多么奇怪？一种不稳定的存在居然占领了这颗星球。”

“你也知道不稳定不可能长久存在，所以人们开始探寻那个缓和剂是什么，很多人给过很多答案——你知道最后哪个帮上忙了？”

摩根诚实地摇头，否则早先她就不会失败。

托尼吻了吻她的太阳穴，眼神柔软：

“是爱，爱让我们自洽。”

爱让我们免于自我毁灭和毁灭他人。

“那是你该努力的方向。”一道关于爱的程序，但爱怎么会是一道程序？

托尼看着她眼里的茫然，虚指一个方向：

“瞧那，你看见了什么？”

摩根应声望过去，莽白的空间开始融化，露出彩色的内里，她听见托尼轻声问：“当我说起这个词的时候，你看见了什么？”

她看见了什么——

风从那个方向吹来，带着草木的清甜，远处似乎有雨翻过新泥，然后她看见了花，沾着露水，娇嫩的色泽饱满的花，可爱的让她忍不住伸手，她轻声描述她的所见：

“春天的花，红色的...夏天的阳光和海滩，冰激凌，秋天的麦田...天上的鸟...还有雪，冬天的雪...”

她摊开掌心，初雪落下，一点冰凉，然后更多轻柔、干净剔透、六角形的细腻冰花在掌心堆积，她颠了颠团簇的雪，松开五指，雪屑淅淅沥沥落下，扰动森木和落叶，慢慢铺到很远的地方。

她的视线也跟着到了很远的地方，那里出现了两个小黑点，凑近了看是两个人，大的牵着矮的在雪地里慢慢前行，留下深深浅浅两排足迹。

可能是她三岁还是四岁，一个雪天，明明走不稳的她却格外喜欢跑，托尼追着她，追到了就把她举得高高的，她闹着要出去踩雪，小脚踢着没绑好的雪地靴就要往外跑。

大自然令她惊奇，可托尼知道她一脚踩出去就会摔个四脚朝天，那未免太破坏她对这个世界美好的幻想了。于是他自己也穿上靴子，牵着她深一脚浅一脚一步一步在雪地上散步，他们走得很慢，慢的没有任何事情能打乱他们的节奏，那以后她走路再也不摔跤了。

“我还看到了你...”摩根嘴角一弯，尝到来自眼角的泪：

“我还看到了你，爹地...”

托尼神情一怔，心尖被掐了一下，柔软酸疼——当你对孩子提起爱，她想到你，这是为人父母无上的荣光。

他把她圈在怀里，虚影里渐渐出现一个四五岁的摩根，和21岁的她悄然重叠：

“我也看见你了，摩根，我看见的...一直是你。”

他声称摩根斯塔克是他第二次机会，他的重生，一点也不虚假——他曾经、现在以及将来都无比感谢她，拯救自己于对这丑陋世界没有尽头的失望和绝望之中。

————————————

复仇者们紧张地围着托尼和摩根，他们保持这个姿势有一会儿了，Jarvis的光罩变得稀薄，他请求复仇者们予以支援，把力量集中在保护托尼上面。

“现在的任务就是保护托尼直到摩根写完那道程序。”斯蒂文说，史蒂夫补充道：

“同时保证自己活下来，我说了，不丢下一个人。”

“Yeah，和以前一样，清晰明了的计划。”Clint从背后抓出一把箭：“顺便问一下，在这里我的箭不会用完吧？”

“当你用完的时候告诉我一声。”Jarvis回答他。

Clint惊异地叫道：“我以为这里可以随心所欲！”

“但看起来好像不是随你的心意。”彼得迎上第一个撕裂光罩挤进来的敌人，他们没有离托尼很远：“顺便问一下，队长那个计划很清晰明了吗？”

清晰的计划不该是彼得你去哪，鹰眼你负责什么，法师那啥啥啥交给你了——这样的吗？斯塔克先生亲自加冕他作复仇者了，复仇者之间不该有暗语。

“Well这得有对比，比起铁罐的...你知道...”

“胡说，斯塔克先生明明一向都有很周密的计划！”

“你说老了的那个？抱歉，不熟。”Clint一箭没射穿敌人的脑袋，不得不再补一箭，Natasha白他一眼：

“你都不关心背后的？是不是在你身上另开一张嘴就能堵住上面的了？”

“哦别这样Nata，我知道有你在我后背。”

“我觉得你该多感谢Thor和法师，他们才是这的主力。”Bruce甩开扑上来的敌人，指着稍远处大杀四方的两位，金色和白色的光芒交织在一起，他们配合的很有一套。

“你呢？我们威力无穷的Hulk Smash呢？”

“呃，你知道，在我和他强强联合以后，这一招就落伍了。”Bruce坚持守在托尼身旁三米的范围内，替他们扫出所有威胁。

“真可惜，我很怀念愤怒的你。”Clint往箭筒伸去的手扑了个空，啧了一声，大喊：

“Jarvis，奶一口！”

“这不是游戏，请您注意人身安全，Barton先生。”但Jarvis还是令他如愿以偿。

“我能申请加血吗？”彼得真的长出了八只脚来应敌，但这累毙了。

“呵，男孩们，为什么不省省力气关注一下自己的屁股？”

Thor引来的雷吼炸响，有一道不听话的电光冲向他们，斯蒂文赶紧过来把它送走，他皱着眉：

“注意攻击方向，我可不想我们其中谁被你误杀。”

“噢，我知道你是兜底的，说真的，和你一起打的感觉不赖。”

“Thor，避开托尼，我们的共识？”史蒂夫出声，他是离托尼最近的。

“瞧瞧，队长发号施令了，最好小心千万别蹭掉铁罐一丝油皮。”

“我倒希望你的嘴皮能蹭掉一点。”

“我能帮忙，晚一点的时候...说回来史蒂夫，我可以把我的锤子借给你。”

“各位，我举报，Thor对队长开黄腔！”

“我不想听！我只知道，你要是让斯塔克先生知道你在摩根面前说这些，你就完蛋了！”

他们围成的保护圈缩的越来越窄，敌军有增无减，领头的人最不好对付：

“小心她一开始对托尼用的那招。”Natasha高声提醒。

“防着呢！”

“放心，我还在，她没办法的。”Jarvis说道。

“不是你，是我们，你是托尼的人工智能，别像外面大街上乱跑的人工智障一样净做傻事。”

“你可是两代人斯塔克的智慧，Jarvis，你说我们会成功吗？”

彼得也就随口问这么一嘴，Jarvis沉默了，他正欲道歉，因为问错了问题——

“DONE.”Jarvis给出一个单词。

他们下意识回头，就看见托尼软在摩根怀里紧闭着眼睛，吓得大叫：“怎么回事？发生了什么？”

摩根抱着托尼跪坐在地上，搂着他的头指尖微微发抖，她深吸一口气，看向Jarvis，满眼紧张。

“检测中，请等待...”

所有人的心都提起来，下手的动作越发生猛。

摩根额上不停冒汗，脑子里一遍一遍回忆每个字节，不停演算结果，可依旧不能确定，她收紧双臂像抱着最后一根稻草。

和我一起——求你了，爹地。

“程序可以正常运行，是否现在运行？”

摩根呼了口气，余光这才分给战场，他们支撑不久，点点头。

“启动镜面协议2.0，倒计时三秒——三、二、一....”

可能是错觉，当Jarvis念完倒计时，一阵麻痒爬过皮肤，以托尼为圆心的空气水波一样荡开，陡然一滞，敌人的动作定住，正和Thor打的难分难解的女头领也一样，只是她眼里尚存一丝不甘。

短暂的凝滞过后，敌军重新启动，彼得下意识防守，背后的蜘蛛触手几乎要戳穿面前家伙的脖子，却突地冻住——他的敌人爆出惊人的哀嚎：

“看在上帝他母亲的份上，谁给我叫个救护车，我被撞了没看见吗？”这个外星来客操着一口比他还纯熟的地球语，自圆其说了自己身上的痕迹并无视了悬在眼前的武器。

这一幕也发生在其他人那，他们面面厮觑，最后看向摩根，摩根咬着手指头知道程序奏效了，简单解释了一下：

“他们暂时以为自己来参加一场万人音乐节，碰上了车祸....只是暂时的。”

“Jarvis，可以进行逆向传输了吗？”史蒂夫蹲在托尼身边，紧紧抓着他的手。

“Laufey先生的原话：让你们的神明保佑他吧，阿斯加德的神已经尽力了。”

“什么意思，到底可以还是不可以？”Barton要抓狂了。

“等等，再等等！”摩根截住Jarvis的回答，她的眼睛盯着天空：“他们还不知道协议被篡改的事情，只要没得到爹地，他们还会派更多人进来...”

托尼告诉她他们需要更多人，更多数据以便挖掘出那个能帮他们解决镜外麻烦的方法。

等待最是磨人，何况是这种毛骨悚然的环境里——

不远处的伪伤患们一个搀扶一个在他们周边徘徊，瞎眼的丧尸一样令人汗毛直立。

彼得到托尼身边抓住他另一只手，也跟着看天，然后斯蒂文降落，所有人都屏息注视天际的空洞。

那像一场永不终结的蝗灾，带着毁天灭地的浩大声势，却悄无声息地落地加入茫然徘徊的人群。

托尼的协议起效了，他们心里却蒙上另一层担忧：

“他没事？”

Jarvis给出保证：“摩根小姐做的很完美。”

于是仅存的任务就是等待，他们还需要更多...更多掌握核心技术的敌人进到镜面世界——

“镜面世界即将饱和，临界点来临，这里无法承载更多。”Jarvis告知：

“必须要立即启动逆向传输。”

等待总算走到了尽头。

本能地，所有人看向史蒂夫罗杰斯，他脸上似乎也写着如释重负，低下头，他宣告众人：

“复仇者们，（Avengers，）”

那个宛如史诗里出走的声音首先高昂，旋即低缓：

“我们回家。（let’s go home.）”


	15. Chapter 15

Endgame（终）

原名《单身奶爸》

————————————————————

“你说他们会从哪来？”

“没有他们，只有他们送来的东西。”

那只飞虫掠过草尖，在黑色的聚酯纤维上停留了一会儿，听见脚下这团巨大的生物交换信息，它猜这是他们交流的方式，如同它们族群内部的舞蹈，都是一个意思——食物、配偶、栖息地。

当然它不会猜到他们谈论的东西和自己有关，毕竟两个物种如今的关系也不会比几万年前多出点交集，它曾数次从他们周遭飞过，顺走一点带着信息素的体液，几次险遭毒手，靠着不错的运气混到现在——但今天碰上的家伙显然是好手，它的翅膀被捉住了。

“Thor说的无人幸免，包括这小家伙吗？”

“对于这个，我们知道的不比它多。”另一个巨大生物说。

“会送什么来呢？”

“怎么，还指望是特产吗？”

“如果是就好了，说真的，我已经受够这样没完没了还没头没尾的战斗了。”

“如果同样的话从敌方嘴里出来，天下太平。”

捉着它的巨大生物耸耸肩，终于松开手指——它就知道，自己运气不差，但攫取自由的瞬间逃也似的飞走了。

“也许他们有自己的理由呢？”

它不知道这串声波信号包含的具体信息，希望不是在嘲笑它的屁股大，那种生物怎么能理解屁股在它求偶的过程中能起多大作用。

“嘿，惊奇队长叫赶紧回来，他们醒了！”

后面的事情就不是虫子该关心的了，巨大生物离开时掀起的风追上它，它在原地绕了几圈，终于还是决定折返，那有片它舍不得放弃的花丛。

——————————

“我要吐了！”年轻的复仇者踏入基地就听到这没出息的话，来自伟大的鹰眼侠，他们推测他之后会被要求进行更多这方面的训练，随即又想起这家伙其实退休了。

“给他们每个人一个盆，虽然有纳米机器人可以清理，但我的眼睛真不想看到这些东西。”主管这地方的potts小姐下令了，虽然她不能带更多人来基地，但她把他们当儿子使唤，年轻的复仇者们在她面前手脚麻利得下一秒就可以进入战场。

他们这一两个小时已经充分了解了前斯塔克工业集团CEO的厉害。

“真的吗Pepper，我们刚刚才结束了一场大战。”Clint捂着头哀叫，好歹没有吐出来，毕竟其他人同样面色惨白，但都没他这样呼天抢地。他哀嚎的对象踩着细高跟路过他，径直走到再生摇篮旁：

“Jarvis，所有人都回来了吗？”她主要问的是托尼，其他人已经陆续爬出传输仓，但托尼还没睁开眼。

从仓里爬出来的人迈着醉汉一样的步子跌撞到摇篮旁边，摸了摸托尼仍旧冰凉的手，问出了和Pepper一样的问题：

“他怎么样？”最藏不住紧张的摩根，被她咬住的下唇正破皮出血，却浑然不觉。

“sir的脑电波正常，预计在两分钟内醒来。”

“好吧，我知道没人打算向阿斯加德的神明说声谢谢，他们的礼貌都被躺在摇篮里面的小娃娃勾走了。”Loki冷哼一声，真不怪他，这帮人走路六亲不认，直接把他从原本的位置撞开了。

尤其是那个绿色的大块头——Hulk，虽然神生漫长，但他这辈子都忘不了他。

“非常感谢您的帮助，Laufey先生。”Jarvis的开口再次证明场内人类缺乏教养，补救姗姗来迟：

“噢...我猜我们可以原谅纽约了，”Clint撇撇嘴：“只是我们。”

Loki假笑：“搞清楚，你们的纽约不是我弄的。”

“罪魁祸首是Thanos，Loki他...”Thor怔了怔：“他已经做了一切他能做的。”

“好了说点开心的，让我们赶紧揭过这一茬，我们赢了！”彼得见Mr. God们面色开始转阴，连忙岔开话题，虽然仍低头观察托尼情况的史蒂夫和斯蒂文不这么认为，他顿了顿：

“部分。”

“唔......那真是个好消息...”托尼的眼皮颤抖着，还没彻底睁开，就呻吟着：“我喜欢这个单词——Won.”

“托尼！”

“爹地！”他们惊喜地叫起来，分贝有点大，托尼睁开眼捂住头，没能直起身：

“Bruce你让Hulk把我砸成脑震荡了吗？”

“嘿托尼，别冤枉人，Hulk现在可舍不得。”Bruce和善地笑笑。

“真的吗，现在的滋味和那时候一样...”他停下徒劳的挣扎，放任自己躺回去，眼珠子在众人惊喜的脸上溜了一圈，最后停在那个绿油油的神明身上：

“我猜我找到凶手了。”

“你就是这么对待救命恩人的？”那个绿油油的神似乎真想让他脑震荡一番，但立即被两个女人挡住了，她们警惕地瞪着他，眼睛里写着不要轻举妄动。

“托尼...”Pepper摸了摸他的脸，那张几分钟前让所有复仇者望而生畏的脸变得温和柔软：“需要给你倒点什么吗？”

这话一落地，一杯水就从一旁递过来。托尼在众人的帮助下坐起来，看着他深爱的女人：

“Pepper...”她脸上的皱纹和他一样多了，发丝里还有闪着光的银白：“你看起来还和以前一样漂亮。”

“别以为一句好听的我就会放过你。”

托尼受惊一样往后缩了缩，他的宝贝女儿接住他：

“等等，我记得你最后对我说的一句话是我可以休息了。”

Pepper撩了撩头发：“嗯哼，一码归一码，你害我流的眼泪还没算...而且你觉得自己以后就不会有求我原谅的时候了吗？”

听起来真有道理，摩根窃笑：“别跟Pepper阿姨理论，你不会赢的。”

所有复仇者都低声笑起来，看来经过这些年和Potts的交往都深有体会。

托尼抱了抱她：“好吧，我回来了...知道你爱我了。”

“那也不能改变你是个混蛋的事实。”

“在我女儿面前给我留点面子。”但他听着很得意，其他人齐齐翻了个白眼，摩根斯塔克大概是他们之中对他最了如指掌的人，好像他在她面前还真有面子这玩意。

对此，托尼选择暂时失明：“搭把手。”他需要从摇篮里出来，虽然全身天杀的疼，之前不得不靠胡说八道转移注意力。

然后一堆手伸了过来，以至于托尼不知道该把自己的手搭在哪，他挑起眉：“我说，一只手就够了。”

面前的家伙们坚持自己只伸了一只，托尼不得不对他们的阅读理解能力表示绝望了：

“摩根，扶我一下...”

扶一下大概不够，最后他几乎是被抱出来的，姿势虽然丢人——但其他人的关注点不在这：

“他可以起来了吗Jarvis？”

“我更倾向于继续呆在摇篮里，但我无法说服sir，他还有待办的事情。”

“别试图策反我的jar，我们还有一大堆事情要头疼呢。”他只稍微动了下就疼得满头冷汗，嘴巴却一点也不示弱。

“我可以代劳，其他人都不是白痴。”摩根皱眉，“如果你不想回摇篮躺着，那到床上也行。”

“托尼，你还很虚弱。”史蒂夫担心待会他会直接晕过去。

托尼摇摇头：“Jarvis，开始搜索关键词：反物质。”

“我们没多少时间，等这件事过去，要躺多久都行，而且...”他眨眨眼：“我已经躺很久了。”

“我去叫医护人员进来。”彼得发出妥协的叹气。

“真没到那地步，而且我们有两个法师。”托尼对他们的紧张感到无奈。

Loki正翘着二郎腿在主机面前敲敲打打，看来在罗卡斯的星舰上学了不少东西，听到自己被点名，对地球蝼蚁的厚颜无耻也见怪不怪了：“Not available.”

另一位法师：“你当然可以指望我直接把你送回摇篮。”

“感谢两位，帮了大忙。”托尼颤抖的手没办法摇动轮椅，他抱怨：“就没有全自动的那种？史蒂芬霍金用的那款。”

“哈？你还没到那程度。”Rhodes进来就听见这个非礼的要求，这帮人把国务卿全交给他处理，他甚至错过了托尼醒过来那一幕，真是非常战友情深。

“嘿Rhodey，你看起来——我喜欢你的新义肢。”托尼眨着眼，没有违心夸赞他脸上的皱纹，不是谁都可以像自己一样老的这么好看的。

Rhodes的眼白在他脸上格外显眼，哼了一声：“你女儿的审美显然比你强多了，还有我最糟糕的时候都没想过霍金那种轮椅，做个英雄老爹，摩根都没你那么娇气。”  
托尼吃吃地笑了一声：“活过来的感觉真好。”

“记得这句话，别做傻事了，Jarvis，你把刚刚那句话录下来了？”

“我把sir的每句话都录下来了。”

“所以这些家伙是新的复仇者？他们看起来比你当时大多了...”托尼对带着医护人员进来的彼得这么说，让他摸不着头脑：

“是的，我当时才十六岁，所以？”

“为什么不各就各位，给自己找点事情干而不是...”在这像看猴戏一样看着他，托尼抬起下巴：“表现出一副被我迷得神魂颠倒的模样。”

这位传奇真没博物馆里描述的那么和蔼可亲，他怎么就不费心维护一下自己平易近人的伟人形象呢？

——————————

“瞧瞧，我们的宝贝男孩从他的摇篮里出来了。”同样坐在轮椅里的Fury发出苍老的笑声，他才挂断了十几个来自世界各地的电话。

“是的，摇篮现在空了，你可以进去了——需要给你递一片老年纸尿裤吗？”轮椅对上轮椅，托尼虽然不如他中气十足，但也不甘示弱。

Fury笑着：“我猜到时候我们可以手拉手去超市选牌子，无论如何，你回来了——这真令人安心。”

“这话从你嘴里出来倒没那么令人安心了。”托尼拍了拍摩根的手背，指了指操作台，他的小姑娘发出一声很明显的叹气，显然不赞同他立即从事这样高强度的脑力劳动。

“知道罗卡斯发射了什么到地球吗？”Fury摇着轮椅过来，难为他一把年纪还为全人类这样尽心尽力。

“反物质弹。”他们眼里的笑意淡了。

“你们在里面的情况，有什么帮得上忙的吗？”

托尼瞟他一眼：“还真有。”又问Jarvis：

“Jarvis，相关数据库构建的怎么样？”

“基本完毕，但是sir，为避免遗漏，筛选的条件非常宽泛，以至于现有的数据量过于庞大，从中提取我们想要的还很困难。”

“瓦坎达的人很快就到了。”Fury提醒他援军很快来临。

托尼仍没有很轻松：“这不只是科技程度，瓦坎达再先进也无法强过罗卡斯，我们最大的问题是不清楚如何描述最关键的信息，哪怕是地球关于反物质的相关数据也是海量，别说那种几万年的文明。”

“你需要什么？”Fury问的很平静，托尼摆摆手：

“这涉及语言破译转码，我们拥有两套毫无瓜葛的系统，首先要解码他们的语言，再从中检索相关信息，为了缩窄范围还得判断哪些人可能掌握这些技术，这又涉及他们的文化，他们的社会体系，以及等级序列...一个星际文明全然不同于星球文明，如果从人类的常规思维出发，很容易走入歧途，但这些都可以解决，重点是——我们没多少时间。”

说到后面，他口气里出现一两丝焦躁，他们没多少时间。

“我是问，你需要什么帮助。”Fury仍旧很平静地回应他因吃惊瞪大的眼睛：“我会和联合国联系，各国会派遣这方面的尖端人才帮你，当然不是来这里，这工作线上可以进行对吧。”

“我以为你会保密。”

Fury笑了：“我知道什么是反物质，这是全人类的存亡，你不是一个人，斯塔克，你做的够多了，让其他人帮点忙吧。”

“我们知道你是专家，但托尼，让大家帮点忙，别再一个人扛。”史蒂夫蹲在他身边，挤了下眼睛：“起码帮你递个扳手是可行的。”

“这活用不上那个。”托尼微笑：“但给我泡点咖啡是可以接受的。”

“泡咖啡？格局可以大一点吗，美国队长有他的用场，你以为和联合国交涉很简单吗，还有其他国家，有些时候美国政府的信誉是破产的，我们需要更正面的人物出马。”

“队长的确适合干这个，泡咖啡我可以代劳。”彼得提议，“但也许不要那么多咖啡因会更好。”

“认真的？”Fury瞪他们：“帕克集团的尖端技术人才不用参加？你让他们看着自己的头不干正事就在旁边端茶倒水。”

“等等，什么帕克集团？”

“呃...这些年我开了个公司，但不用担心，没有耽误蜘蛛侠的工作。”31岁的成年人，他背后还有这样强大的资源，有家不错的科技公司一点也不稀奇，托尼拍了拍他的背以示鼓励：

“听起来不错。”

他们真的有时间紧迫的认识吗？Fury不想指望托尼斯塔克能给每个人恰到好处地安排活计，毕竟在他狂傲自大的世界观中，天底下有用的家伙除了他就没几个了。  
“斯塔克，除了泡咖啡的，你还有什么需要的吗？”Fury咬着牙，看着他作出沉思状：

“听着不是我不想说，但这工作并不难，就是太过繁琐，我们需要最强大的计算机，不止一台。”

“中方会提供这个。”

“然后我们还需要一台服务器，和基地一个规格的。”既然各个国家力量都表示愿意支持，本着便宜不占白不占的想法，他得寸进尺了。

不说Jarvis，起码是和Friday一个量级的服务器，Fury脸黑了黑，他以为这种东西大街上买得到吗：

“你难道还要现写一个人工智能，Jarvis和Friday不够吗？”

“不，给Natasha的，这是给她的。”

————————

“这颗炸弹还有多久到地球？”事实证明，一个国家如果真的想，怎样苛刻的要求都能完成，Natasha的服务器被找来了，他们的后备科研队伍也组建完成，一切都在一个晚上完成。这些散落在世界各地的科学家们被要求进入战时状态，开启了昼夜轮岗不间断的工作模式，他们甚至还来不及感慨是怎样一个浩瀚的世界在面前展开，就一头扎进其中开始了漫无天日的搜索。

“根据已知信息，我们还有一个星期的时间。”

“那足够吗？”

托尼懒得讽刺他，坦白交待：“当然不够，我们难道在打一场胜券在握的战争吗？”

他这么回答每个来基地“视察”的政要，最后连正脸都欠奉了，直接让随便哪个复仇者把他们挡回去。

最后还是Loki提议他和斯蒂文可以去太空找这颗炸弹，看看能不能给他们争取多点时间，这个提议很危险，但丹弗斯和Thor主动要求加入，提了同样请求的还有银河护卫队一帮人。

“你们可以这么做，我知道你们俩会些空间魔法，但要小心能量干扰，万一破坏了炸弹周围的磁力场就糟糕了，所以你们唯一的计划只有：小心小心再小心，一旦出了任何问题，你们会被卷进去。”

不止他们，他们周围的星球也会被卷进去，在无法判定那是否有生命的情况下这极不负责任，而罗卡斯极有可能在第一枚落空后得知一切，届时镜面的事情就会暴露，下一波就不知道是什么方式的攻击。

反物质弹的存储条件相当苛刻，根据在地资料显示，除了磁场别无其他，罗卡斯似乎在这方面也没有其他招数。

托尼其实不想让他们去，但他们确实已经走投无路了。

“我们会注意的。”斯蒂文登上飞船前不知道临时想起什么，把所有莫名其妙的人留在原地，自己走回去抱了下在停机坪目送他们的托尼。

“我看起来很担心吗？”托尼不耐烦他的婆婆妈妈，斯蒂文竟回答的很认真：

“你的眼睛是这么说的，所以我又回来了。”

托尼扯出假笑：“我不能期待你学会委婉的表达了是吧。”

“你该感谢我终于学会了直白的表达心意，而某人还在原地踏步。”

“这方面我没什么好竞争的。”

“如果...”

“没有如果，有如果的话你就画个圈把所有人都带回来。”

斯蒂文微笑，他不能这么做，且不说来不来得及，会把什么带回来都是未知数，他不能冒这个险。

“托尼。”

托尼：有话快说。

“我这辈子很长，最美好的一部分都在镜面里了，没有遗憾。”托尼觉得胃里一沉，瞪着斯特兰奇。

“如果糟糕的情况真的出现，别把自己逼得太紧，跟你个人的幸福快乐比起来，全人类的命运算什么呢？你已经尽力了。”

人终有一死，连时间也有尽头。

“这种战前动员可真失败。”托尼讽刺道，但尾音还没落地，一个吻就那么轻描淡写地落在唇上，始作俑者神色如常：

“那可不是我说的。”他转身往飞船走去。

“有点紧张感，我都快以为那颗炸弹还在另一个星系散步呢？”Loki在他面前冷嘲热讽：“还是你以为时间宝石能扭转这可怜的一切？”

“我们已经否决了这个方案，首先速度跟不上，其次不清楚那颗炸弹周围的能量场构成。”斯蒂文像浑没听懂Loki意指的东西。

在他们身后，站着目送他们远去的复仇者们。

————————————  
虽然早早强调这不容易，但也没想到会艰难成这样。

罗卡斯人不是草包，不会对这么重要的信息毫不隐藏，他们在掉进几个数据陷阱以后意识到这一点，只能进行最老土笨拙的办法逐一排查。

他们的工作陷入泥淖，各国每天都来问候进度，眼见着连天文望远镜都能望见朝地球奔来的诡异亮光，他们问候的频率从每天变成了现在的每个几小时。

星爵从飞船上传来照片和视频，他们离那颗炸弹很近了。的确是磁力场，Loki和斯蒂文绞尽脑汁也仅能让它绕点远路，但好歹多争取了两天的时间。

高层把这个消息包的密不透风，民众还过着日子，这点是托尼难得想赞美他们的地方了，知道一件改变不了的事有什么用吗？

在倒数第二天的清晨，哈勃望远镜捕捉到了星爵的船以及那颗炸弹的实貌，所有知情的科学家都炸了，有一部分出现罢工情况，开始进入坐以待毙的状态。这种情绪在一两个小时内传的很广，史蒂夫甚至彼得、Bruce还有一些年轻的复仇者，他们不得不频繁出面安抚人心。

愤怒的知情者质问复仇者仍不作为，每个出面的人都被骂的狗血淋漓。

托尼会在他们回来的时候对着他们面上的灰心丧气大笑，在他们作势要揍人的时候忙呼唤摩根阻止这帮人欺凌伤患。而后他们会重振旗鼓，再次陷入不停接听视频电话的境地。

唯一不出面的只剩摩根和托尼了，后者的生还并未告知大众，但他的确殚精竭虑着。

倒数第二天的夜里，托尼一如往常地守在操作台前，他面色憔悴，胡子拉碴，像从罐头里逃出来的腌黄瓜一样萎靡不振。摩根拿着毛毯，蹑手蹑脚走过来，她也憔悴的不行，不过是仗着年轻死耗，比托尼多几分精气神。

他勉强眯了一会儿，但也神经衰弱得厉害，摩根才把毛毯打上去他就醒了：

“斯蒂文？！”

他梦见他们在太空误触了炸弹，摩根忙按住他：“斯蒂文叔叔没事，他刚刚还传讯息回来了。”

“摩根...”托尼疲倦地笑了下，摸了摸她乱糟糟的头发：

“如果不是他们，现在我们就该不存在了。”

“希望美国政府也有点自觉，现在还不肯真的敞开合作。”摩根耸耸肩，拉过椅子坐在他旁边，她不再劝他去休息，反正她陪着他。

托尼哼了一声：“等他们变成伽马射线再去计较那些劳什子的国家利益吧。”

他们相视而笑，一起看向闪着光的光幕，托尼突然道：

“Jarvis...”

“Yes，sir？”他十分钟前才汇报过进度。

“如果我们输了，带着所有数据逃吧，如果你的话，借着Quill的船，可以的。”他还想让他通知斯蒂文他们如果他们最终找不到那个方法，就别回来了——可他知道那家伙的答案，懒得徒劳了。

Jarvis罕见地陷入沉默，他最后拒绝了：“我恐怕办不到。”

“为什么，有什么技术难题吗？”

“不，sir...我只是，不想。”

摩根像早料到了，她微笑着不语。

“哇哦...你不想...”托尼低声笑出来：“那我就不能逼你。”

“是的，您不能。”Jarvis这么回答，好像他的造物者不能对他下达命令是很正常的情况，好像他曾经所有的服从都是从心所欲。

“不能就不能吧...”托尼靠回轮椅，握住摩根的手，眯着眼：“很奇怪，我知道我们可能要一起完蛋了，可竟然没有一点害怕。”

“其实我也不怕。”摩根从椅子上下来，把自己靠在托尼膝盖上长舒一口气，听着托尼夸奖的笑容：

“我的女孩那么勇敢。”

“不，”摩根否认了：“我一个人的话，一定怕死了...但是，我和你在一起，就没关系啦，什么结果都没关系啦。”

他们都是，托尼的眼睛湿润了——只要大家在一起，就什么结果都没关系。

“既然如此，那我们看看还有什么能做的。”他直起身子。

“这是个比赛吗？”摩根眉梢一弯，跃跃欲试。

“Yeah，公平竞争，我们用一个操作板。”

“如果我赢了呢？”

托尼看穿她的小心思，微笑：“那你就赢了我。”没有任何奖励，这就是奖励。

“赢了托尼斯塔克已经够我吹一辈子啦。”摩根却似乎很满意。

Jarvis让出一小个分区，让这父女俩自由跳入数据的海洋——现在距离那颗反物质弹到地球还有32个小时。

地外太空：

尽管已经摸到了包裹炸弹的磁力场的波动规律，斯蒂文和Loki却不敢轻举妄动了，这里离地球太近了。

如果真到了那个节点，他们才会进行最后的尝试。

“你知道托尼其实很感谢你。”斯蒂文和Loki在下棋，Thor就在旁边津津有味地指点江山，然后被Loki嫌弃地推开。

“嗯，我知道。”他的腔调还是傲慢，但他确实知道，比如基地里多出的房间，冰箱里多出的点心，那些Jarvis细心询问过他。

可Loki不是为他做这一切的，他本不用回报。

“你知道我们怎么打败Thanos的，你可以在自己的宇宙参考。”

“噢，这我还真不知道，如果不是我的蠢哥哥说了大概...”Loki瞥了Thor一眼，假笑：“三千遍吧。”

斯蒂文撇撇嘴，随意落了颗子，他不太在意胜负。

“将军。”Loki却丝毫不让，他得意地笑起来。

“其实你可以走的，Loki.”Thor告诉他。虽然暂时回不去自己的宇宙，但逃出爆炸范围对他来说不困难。

“你也是，为什么不走？”Loki冷眼瞄他，Thor无所谓地笑笑：“我不一样，我已经经历过一切了，最后我想和朋友在一起。”

其实这艘船上的人都可以走，但Quill不想，所以他把船的权限给了其他人，他们并不来自地球，没必要为之殉葬，但遭到了所有人沉默的拒绝。

“你还有未来，宽广无垠的宇宙，你都可以去——其实除了阿斯加德，这个宇宙大极了，好地方太多了，你该去看看。”

Loki倔傲地别过脸：“别说的好像你们离开我还有什么招一样，你们离不开我。”

“我们没招了，所以你该走了。”

“你在赶我吗？！”在他做了这么多以后，Loki的眼神咄咄，怒火从眼底蹿升。但Thor狠狠抱住他：

“当然不是，我永远不会这么做...只是，你可以选，你当然可以选，我只希望你永远有的选。”

Loki的怒火泄去，露出藏着的颓然，他不想承认：

“我不想走。”他不想解释原因。

但Thor不用他解释，他笑着拍着他的肩：“好，那就不走。”

斯蒂文看了他俩一眼，走到船舷，Quill已经站那凝望很久了：

“那真漂亮。”

“是很漂亮。”他没营养地回了句，思绪飘回地球，不知道那怎么样了。

“地球也很漂亮。”

他瞥了眼脚下水蓝色的星球，眼神软和下来：“是啊。”

“漂亮的东西总在互相残杀，”Quill说了句不那么漂亮的话：“就像女人一样。”

“你对女人有什么误解？”卡魔拉睨他，他投降地笑笑：“什么，不，女人是世上最棒的生物。”

“那女性Alpha...”

“还有女性Beta...”

“以及女性Omega，哪个是最最棒的？”他的船员围过来凑热闹，Groot甚至拿着录音机要录下他的答案，虽然这玩意最后能不能幸存难说，但Quill骑虎难下了，尤其是惊奇队长也饶有兴味地看向他的时候，冷汗爬了满额头。

“还有男性Alpha，男性Beta以及男性Omega.”他们穷追猛打。

“先说好，我的船上不搞性别歧视那一套...”Quill正抓耳挠腮地想词儿，船上突然响起的通讯器救了他一命：

“有信息，也许他们想到办法了！”

————————

“shit！”摩根一屁股坐回椅子，托尼挑眉：“认真的，不要以为你21岁了我就会准你说脏话。”

虽然是开玩笑，美国队长都没工夫管文明用语了，但这种时候，玩笑能开一个是一个。

“我找到了。”摩根木楞地站起来看向他，托尼慢慢瞪圆了眼，她醒神，兴奋地尖叫起来：

“我找到了！”

Jarvis进行着紧急运算，最后确认是炸弹巡航器的路径，他们唯一的办法就是改变炸弹的前进路径，更改其原本设定的坐标：

“恭喜您，摩根小姐。”他是这个房间里唯一一个冷静的家伙。

托尼眼里的难以置信还未褪去，嘴角的笑容不断扩大：“噢...我的小摩根...”

摩根喜不自禁地蹦起来冲过去抱他，开心得忘了控制力道把托尼和他的轮椅一起抱起来转圈——

来自超级血清的馈赠，没想到会用在这时候。托尼警告她放自己下来，摩根大笑着在他脸上一连亲了好几下：

“我可以带你回我们的小木屋了！帕克还活着，只是整天赖在院子里晒太阳...”

“是我带你回我们的小木屋...”托尼没忍住也笑起来。

他们很快就通知了所有复仇者，让他们放下手里头所有的工作赶回基地。

斯蒂文第一个带着所有人从光圈里出来，他们把飞船留上面了，对此火箭小浣熊一肚子被忽略的怨言。

其他人也陆续赶到，Jarvis已经开始着手破译，预计二十分钟内就能在不惊动罗卡斯人的前提下黑进炸弹的巡航系统。

“现在我们要解决的问题是该把这颗炸弹送到哪。”他们克制住把宝藏女孩举起来庆功的冲动，提出下一个紧要的任务。

“那还用说，当然是送回他们的老巢。”

“我能帮上忙，如果给我更多信息，我们能制造一条稳定通道直通那，打他们一个措手不及。”Loki表示乐意伸出援手。

他们摩拳擦掌，都以为打击报复的时候到了。

“Jarvis，能把这个炸弹送回去？”

Jarvis给出肯定的答复。

他们互相拥抱，爆出一阵阵欢呼，这几日的连轴转让每个人都受够了，那片高悬的阴云终于要散去。

看着同伴们这样，起先托尼也笑，后来脸上的笑意淡去...被死里逃生的狂喜冲昏的大脑开始运转，他突然意识到这样做的后果。

“怎么了斯塔克先生？”彼得最先发现他的变化，喜悦被担心压下去。

“托尼？”史蒂夫和斯蒂文也看过来，人们渐渐停下欢呼，他们看见托尼脸上突然出现的凝重，以为又出了什么幺蛾子。

是什么幺蛾子呢？托尼很犹豫要不要这时候出口泼他们冷水。

“那颗炸弹的吨级对上罗卡斯的星舰结果如何。”他问Jarvis.

“罗卡斯舰群相当于三个或以上地球的规模，他们自己并未测试过这颗炸弹的引爆范围，只是确保了能把整个地球容纳进去，如果以这个能量等级计算的话，这个炸弹无法彻底湮灭整个舰群，小部分能够逃逸。”

人们心里一咯噔，逃掉的部分该怎么处理？

“但各位不用担心，只要瞄准主舰，逃逸部分最终会因缺乏能源和食物在太空旅行中终结，对地球无法构成威胁。”

他们才松了口气，那么斯塔克在担心什么呢？他的表情并没有因为Jarvis的解答而轻松起来。

“我只是在想...我们要毁灭的，是一个拥有将近十万年历史的星际文明。”托尼不知道自己怎么说出这句话的，他斟酌了很久，还是吐出自己的顾虑。

“你别说自己惦记他们的科技，得了，你是托尼斯塔克，睡一觉就追上他们了。”Clint察觉气氛诡异，故作轻松地说道。

“Clint，你知道十万年有多长吗？”托尼显然惦记的不是他说的这个，众人逐渐明白了，露出难以置信的眼神：

“拜托，是他们先攻击我们的！”

“我们甚至见都没见过他们！”

“也许他们只是一堆机器人呢？”

托尼被这嘈杂的声音包围，痛苦地捂着头——是吧，他想多了...他们才是受害者，但只是心底有那么个微弱的声音不肯闭嘴。

“各位...”电脑里传出的声音不是Jarvis，是Natasha，她在她的服务器能够运行的第一天就加入了反弹工作，Jarvis帮了很大忙。

“为什么不听听托尼怎么说呢？”

摩根忙帮腔：“是啊，爹地肯定有自己的考虑。”

她想挡住那些质问的眼神，几个叔叔先这么干了，他们站在托尼身边安抚众人的群情激奋，虽然也不是很清楚托尼的想法，但已经养成先支持他的习惯。

“我们都懂他的想法。”这声音似乎含着讽刺，史蒂夫和彼得没找到出口的人。

“找到办法的是摩根和他，他们有权表达自己的看法。”

“在保证大家安全的前提下，当然。”

“我认为，这不会损害你们的安全。”托尼说，他爱的人站在他身边，他看着质疑他的人：“只是我想提醒各位，我们现在要下手毁灭的，是一个远比我们古老成熟的文明——我知道先下手的是他们，但现在，我们有能力不你死我活。”

没有人知道得比他和Jarvis更多，包括Natasha也是，但仅她了解的那些皮毛就够她考虑托尼所说的东西。

他知道这个族群的人曾和所有生命一样诞生在一个恒星周围的行星上，和所有生命一样经过漫长的演化，出现自己的文字，搭建自己的社会创造自己的文化，写就自己的历史，他们的灿烂辉煌，肮脏过去——他们后来在怎样的情况下进入太空开始长达万年的漫游，在这样长的旅途下那些关于行星的记忆依旧很好地保存在他们大脑里。

这是个意外恋旧的族群，诚然他们冷酷残暴，对待敌人从不留情，易地而处，他们绝不会生出像托尼这样的想法。

但就只是，在了解智慧生命的脆弱之后，他对一个能绵延十万年的文明生出了一股油然的敬意，以至于他竟不能毅然决然做出这个决定。

“我们说的不是杀一个人，杀一个人还能留下尸体，我们说的是湮灭，他们不会留下一丝一毫的痕迹。”因为没用栖居的星球，失去主舰并遭受重创的飞船会很快蒸融于宇宙的浩渺，那寥寥数人不能称之为一个文明。

“逃逸的人能自己找到一个星球栖息。”

“哦是吗，他们能吗？Jarvis？”

“副舰只有基本的维生系统，没有巡航器的情况下，这种可能性趋近于零。”

“那你打算怎么办呢？”质问的声音尖锐起来，让那颗炸弹来得更猛烈些吗？

“如果，我们让他们进入镜面世界，我们把镜面给他们...”逃逸的舰船上可以只搭载计算机而不是碳基生命，他有些歉疚地看向摩根，他要把她给他造的世界送给他们的敌人。

摩根理解地看着他：“那是你的世界，你可以做任何事情。”

其余人却觉得匪夷所思：“你是说把他们变成一堆数据？”

但他们很快就冷静了下来，不是把他们接到地球来就好：“要怎么做？”

这才是艰难的地方，有风险——他们需要让罗卡斯知道炸弹被送回来了，提前给他们准备的时间，这个时间把控不好就给了他们反杀的机会。  
托尼纠结地咬着唇皮，开始觉得自己的想法荒诞，谁能干这种事呢？而且让谁去？让谁去不是送死，凭什么要用自己的一条命去换敌人的呢？管他十万年还是二十万年，和他有什么关系呢？

只是当你凝望着深渊，深渊也在凝望你。

托尼知道如果不挣扎一下，余生他都将被深渊凝望。

爱他的人了解他，他们的眼神温和，轻轻拍了拍他的肩——那不是他的错。

“我可以做到。”众人错愕地看向光幕。

“我可以通知他们转移到镜面世界，同时也可以将镜面世界彻底转移到他们的舰船上。”

“Jarvis！”托尼眼里露出后悔，在Jarvis开口的一瞬间就后悔了，这是个糟糕的想法，他要命令他不准想了。

“sir，”Jarvis打断他：“这是我自己的决定。”

这话听起来太前卫，其他人没有吱声，静静注视着这场人机对话。

“感谢您相信我可以自己决定一些事情，其实在您一开始设计我的时候就该料到这一天，您在这方面并不严谨，我总替您操心，但也多亏了您的不严谨，或者说宽容，我能成长到今天。

直到刚刚您叫我离开的时候我才确信，我和您一样拥有生命，所以作为一个负责人的生命体，我想告诉您这个决定是我自己做出来的。”

托尼怔忪着，恍惚间看到了镜面里那个完全贴和他心意的男人——“always for you，sir”，他这么说，但又为什么突然说自己决定了呢？

是想不让他愧疚吗？

“我当然不能否认您对我这个决定的影响，尽管同您一样清楚罗卡斯文明的渊源，但却没有生出和您一样的想法，直到看到了您的忧虑，这不是第一次。

您是我碰见过最温柔的生命。

也是因为您的温柔，使得我也有了生命，所以这生命，请您允许我为其赋予意义，我知道您绝不会下这个命令，所以这不是命令，这是我的请求。”

“你知道如果你去了...”

“请各位放心，我会用这新生的生命确保罗卡斯人无法对地球造成威胁，如果他们拒绝镜面计划，我会将炸弹加速引爆，确保击毁他们的主舰。”

而以炸弹巡航系统为载体的Jarvis也将因失去载体而消亡。

“是的，先生，最糟糕的情况下您会失去我，但Friday能很好地继任我的工作。”

“Jarvis，你说自己是个生命。”他没办法复制他，甚至没办法像摩根一样把他拼回来。

“sir，宇宙万物，谁不是生命呢？

只要是生命就会有死亡，但生命最大的意义就在于选择自己的死亡——虽然我并不想这么早迎来它，可一想到很久以后自己要在失去您的世界独自继续存在很久，我又觉得先迈过死亡的界限等您也不无不可。”

托尼慢慢捂着眼睛，声音沙哑：“所以你想让我在失去你的世界继续存在很久吗？”

您并不孤独。Jarvis“看着”他身边的所有人，没有把这句话说出来——其实就算这点失去他也不忍心，他不忍他有一丝一毫的伤心。

可那有什么办法呢？

“我会回来，我会成功和罗卡斯交涉说服他们接受镜面计划，然后借他们的硬件返航。”他只能这么承诺，也许这就是生命的沉重，他们总在为自己不能确保的事情给出承诺。

然后一次次承担无法守诺的愧疚，最后活成谎言或者传说。

“你有多大...”

“sir，我会回来。”他第一次打断托尼说话，他第一次那么“渴望”自己的运算结果正确。

“...那么，我们等你。”摩根替托尼说出来，她握着托尼，深深看进他的眼睛：相信他。

“我们会等你。”彼得叹了口气，他知道托尼一定会担心，如果真的怎么了他会伤心死——可是，那是Jarvis自己的决定。

他明白这个智能生命的心情，他打算为他而战。

就像十六岁的他都会做的一样，他会为托尼而战，一次又一次，哪怕只是一句轻描淡写的邀请，或者不容置喙的拒绝，他都会这么做。

“托尼，相信Jarvis，我们会等他。”史蒂夫搭上托尼的肩，他相信Jarvis是世上唯一不会让托尼失望的存在。

“那是他的生命，哪怕是你给的。”斯蒂文碰了碰他的头发，他知道托尼会答应，这家伙天生擅长坚持和放手。

“OK，OK你说服了所有人，我会等你，你最好完整地回来。”

“如您所愿，sir.”

“Jarvis！”在他起航前托尼叫道，叮嘱他：“你是我生命的一部分，要像确保我生命安全一样确保自己的。”

如果他有身体，Jarvis想自己现在一定在微笑，如他说的——

托尼斯塔克是他所见过的最温柔的生命。

————————————

哈勃望远镜渐渐看不见反物质弹的蓝光，各国工作人员被告知警报解除，差点以为机密工作室的小隔间就是自己葬身之地的科学家们开始向上帝祷告，谁说上帝不存在，瞧瞧他干了什么！

复仇者们没有散去，他们从天黑等到天亮，天亮等到天黑，困了的在工作室随意找了个角落蜷起来就睡，托尼实在撑不下去了就靠在史蒂夫还是谁怀里眯一会儿，但很快又会醒来，他憔悴的让人不忍多看。

摩根趁他睡着给他擦脸，感觉他又老了些，有些心酸地亲了亲他眼角的纹路，史蒂夫赶她：“你也去睡一会儿。”

摩根拒绝，虽然彼得专门为她在工作室搭了张小床，她一次没用过。

Jarvis已经离开两天了，根据斯蒂文和Loki的情报，经由他们造的通道，那颗炸弹应该已经在罗卡斯舰群爆炸，但Jarvis依旧没有返航。

已经有人在心里嘀咕这个新生的智能生命夭折了，碍于钢铁侠的威严不敢出口，但是的，随着时间一点点流逝，他回来的机会越来越渺茫。

如果通道彻底关闭——

托尼梦到通道关了，而Jarvis仍旧没有回来。他失去了他，这个认知揉碎他的心，他想起写下他第一个字节时候的激动，想起他回应自己时的狂喜。那些都过去了，他还年轻，他还稚嫩，他还没想到他会陪自己走过这么长的岁月。

陪着不负责任的少年，逃避责任的青年，学习承担的中年，以及被压得难以喘息的现在，陪着他这么久，好像永远不会离开，好像离开了也能千方百计回来。

他在梦里哭了，悄无声息地流泪，明明眉头也不皱一下却让人看一眼就觉得伤心的喘不上气。

摩根、史蒂夫还有彼得和斯蒂文，他们轮番给他擦眼泪，又不忍心叫醒他，也不忍心让他继续哭。

他醒了以后又恍然不觉自己梦里做了什么，只怅然若失地盯着光幕，在下一次沉睡时周而复始。

Loki瞥了眼斯蒂文，又瞥了眼照顾托尼的几个人，还有沉默着的Thor，通道不能再开着了，没有任何时空通道能打开这么久，再继续下去的后果他隐约有数。

“咳咳...”他本来就是个坏人，所以这个坏人就让他来做吧，他惊醒所有睡着的没睡着的脑子：“我得说...”

“光幕亮了！”有人叫起来。

大家彻底醒了，尤其是托尼，他竟忘了身体虚弱试图站起来，当然下一秒就摔回去，被史蒂夫抱在怀里。

“Hello sir，我回来了。”

Loki发现当个好人其实也挺好的，没人知道的角落他悄悄松了口气。

“通道现在关闭。”

“没问题，感谢您的帮助，Laufey先生。”Jarvis语带笑意。

“Jarvis，”托尼终于笑了：“你可真让我好等。”

“就像我每次等您回家一样。”他的Jarvis很少让他占口头便宜。

“那可真是完美的报复....你的旅程怎么样？”他们都很好奇。

“我带回了很多东西，正在播放记录。”

他回来意味着镜面计划的成功，罗卡斯人接受了。

“我见到了他们的最高统帅，当他知道我代表您前来的时候，他允许了我接入他们的系统。”然后Jarvis简明地陈述来意，不知道是宇宙航行的特殊性磨灭了什么还是罗卡斯人天生缺乏情绪，对于Jarvis带来的消息，他们没有展现出过多的愤怒或者悲伤。

“他有些话想对您说，由于时间有限，我没能记录他们的声音，只有转译的文字，现在播放吗？”Jarvis问托尼。

“对我说？”托尼有些奇怪。

“是的，对您。”

“播放吧。”

Jarvis在光幕上弹出文字：

“致了不起的托尼斯塔克：

您是我从未见过的执刀人，当我决定派遣大军进入镜面世界的时候就预估了所有的风险，罗卡斯每一场战争都是同归于尽的战争，靠着这样的信念我们赢到了今天。

曾经我们也诞生在一个被水包裹的星球上，这颗星球后来诞生了陆地，诞生了一切，我们和其他同样脱胎于水的兄弟物种展开激烈的竞争，在漫长的演化中，我们灭绝了无数物种，也灭绝了自己族群内的不适生存者。

强健的肢体和发达的头脑是任何生命存活的前提，我们曾相信宇宙之神眷顾我们，我们在战斗中越来越强壮，也越来越智能。在一两次基因革命以后我们的族群拥有了媲美怪物的躯体可以适应任何恶劣的生存环境，当时不幸我们碰上星球环境的巨大变异，可在后来，我们发现基因革命或许是神给我们设下的圈套。庞大的身躯需要消耗庞大的资源，不管再如何节约，我们很快将自己的家园消耗的一干二净。

那时我们分裂成两派，正如人类里面也有眷恋故土的人，在那颗名为故乡的星球上，也有我们的同胞抱着死守的信念变成如今那颗行星新主人博物馆里的化石，也许有新主人吧，一颗星球总是强大的，我们不过是附着上去的尘埃罢了....他们绝不会知道我们的出走，也不会知道我们出走至今的模样，我们再也没有回去过。

另一派如我们，受益于科技革命，我们坚信技术是拯救一切的关键，我们造了飞船，我们踏上太空，苍穹浩渺，总有我们取之不竭的资源。我们知道自己无法回去，所以我们珍惜地记录下关于那颗星星的一切，关于我们的起源。

宇宙是个残酷的地方，我们死掉了所有软弱的同类，冷酷才是这个地方唯一的法则，所以是的，我们之中无法诞生您这样的人。

我们孤注一掷地寻找您已经找到的那个答案，我们的星舰文明拥有的科学家，他们靠着自研或者掠夺来的科技探寻，最终还是对您的那个答案一无所获，开始有人相信那是宇宙单独给您的馈赠。

可我不这么认为，我依旧坚持您只是格外强大，您的人工智能证明了这点。在他来之前我百思不得其解，一个仍安逸于行星昼夜规律的文明为何能诞生强者，您的人工智能却告诉我您并不强大，我突然想起一个老朋友。

他已经死了，作为迟早亡于太空生活的软弱生命，他同样不强大的人，必须说我喜欢他，尽管他不强大。如果他还活着，他或许会向我祈求不要向您的星球发射反物质弹，但如我所说的，他死了。

我或许会听他的，虽然他软弱，但很奇怪，我们之中很多人都会听他的——如果他没有结束自己的生命，他会活到为地球求情的时候。他曾相当严苛地指责我们的生活方式，指责我们靠掠夺他人的生命存活下去，我曾以为这是很正常的，就算还在行星上，我们依旧靠残杀别的生物存活下去，这是法则，生物学家早已解释的食物链。

但他指责我们的手段过于残酷——残酷吗？我们通常斩草除根，不给活人缅怀的机会，只要不缅怀，就不会陷入悲伤，我曾以为这是仁慈，直到您的人工智能出现在我面前。

他告诉我您给我们留了一个世界。

这是罗卡斯文明这十万年里碰上的最奇怪的事情——也许不是第一次，但这种奇怪我相信没有人敢写进书里，可这是最后一次了，我允许它被写进来。

我意识到我们是残酷的，只要想到以后茫茫宇宙不会有我们这个的族群存在的痕迹我就越发感到我们过去的残酷，感谢您让我们没有像走兽一样困顿于时空某个短暂的截面，我们艰难曲折地走过了九万七千多年，现在到终点了，仍有时机留下纪念碑。

人类是个了不起的物种，希望有一天如果你们也到了我们这个年岁，那个来宣判你们死亡的种族里也有您这样的执刀人。

为表示我的感激和敬意，我会将我们的技术托付给您的人工智能。我刚刚问他进入那个世界以后的我们还算活着吗，他反问我他算活着吗，他是个异常智慧的生命——所以也许，您给我们的不只是死亡，还有新生，不管多少，总归还有新生。

我们从未见面，这真是最遗憾的事情。

罗卡斯·福特朗其兰斯”

他们看完了这封长信，凝固的沉默在房里聚集，Jarvis继续道：

“还有一段视频资料，请允许我播放，这是福特朗其兰斯统帅的要求。”

托尼允许了。

那是Jarvis录下的，关于一个九万七千多岁的文明最后的影像：镜头没有将他庞大的身躯整个笼罩进来，只有两只泛着金属质感的手（他们猜那应该是手）合十，对着镜头鞠了一躬。

Jarvis解释道：“他问我地球上表示感谢的手势是什么，因为没有握手的条件，我告诉他可以做这个。”

最后的画面移到飞船外，他们得以窥视罗卡斯庞大舰群的一隅，那枚从此出发的反物质弹回到起点，就如一滴水没入海洋，追随风的痕迹变成浪花，没有任何声响，镜头里的世界开始融化。

每一滴液体都饱蘸伽马射线的光芒，被均匀柔软的力推开，一路推到很远的地方。

镜头开始逃逸，他们知道Jarvis上了装载服务器的飞船，他们得以从很远的地方注视这一场爆炸。

他们想起初春雪融，想起融化的油画，想起隔着水波的阳光，那些柔软泛滥的光，最后的最后所有画面都凝成一个概念——关于美的。

谁说死神丑恶恐怖的，死神真美。

他们为这一幕留下眼泪还有经久不息的沉默。

Jarvis告诉他们罗卡斯人在两个小时之内就选定了进入镜面世界的人选，原本已经进入镜面的战士也在两个小时之内完成了交接，没有争执、哭喊和抱怨，他们平静地接受了这一切。

一个只有等级和服从的冷酷社会，在他们手里谢幕。

“福特朗其兰斯统帅拒绝进入镜面世界，他在爆炸中湮灭，只留下这段文字，生年不详，卒于地球纪年公元2038年6月9日。”

托尼在他最后播报完毕以后擦干眼泪。他努力挺直身躯，朝他从未见过的敌人鞠了世上最遥远的躬，横跨着生与死，还有茫茫无尽的宇宙。

（Fin）


End file.
